The Light in my Darkness
by CalmChaosangel101
Summary: Maria Malekith, a half dark elf half frost giant hybrid, is attempting to escape the past of what her father Malekith did to Asgard. In attempting to start her life over, she is hired as a guard by Loki Laufeyson who seems to want nothing to do with Asgard. Both beings have a dark past as they find out that they are each others light within their darkest days. Read Review and Enjoy
1. Chapter 1

_**Chapter 1: Changes**_

After Thor discovered he had been posing as Odin one day, Loki had been taken from his seat as king. Shortly after this escapade Thor was declared king after the two brothers found Odin's dead body. Thanks to his brother Loki had also been pardoned of his past crimes. However once this news reached the people of Asgard, they themselves were not as pleased. They were in fact furious that he was not rotting in chains and this is where our story begins.

 **Loki Pov.**

After being pardoned I was allowed to live at the castle. My room was in the same state I had left it which was both good and bad. I was relieved they hadn't touched my things, however, I was also hurt that my room did not deserve the courtesy of at least being dusted. As I cleaned my room and changed the linens on my bed, I sat in my room reading my books. I had all of my meals sent to my room, for I did not desire to see the glares my so called "friends" and fellow Asgradians would give me if I was to exit the safety of my room. As I was reading a book on spells, I heard a knock on the door of my chambers.

"Come in if you want." I called from my seated spot on the couch by the fire. I was not at all surprised to see Thor walk into the room.

"Brother, I haven't seen you recently." Thor replied eyeing his brother with a bit of concern.

"I've been right here this entire time. If you wanted to see me you could simply have come here." I replied not taking my eyes off the book I was reading.

"Loki, others would like to see you."

"Oh, like who, the executioner?" I said with a slight bitter sarcasm.

"It just seems as if you are avoiding all of Asgard." Thor replied looking at his brother.

"Perhaps I am." Loki did not want to be seen after all of the damage done in the past nor did he want to think of it. He had forgotten how persistent his brother was when it came to trying to get him out of the safety of his room.

Thor sighed a little, "What can I possibly do to get you out of this room?"

"A guard, perhaps, you know I don't want to be 'out of this room'?"

"Not even for a horse ride?"

"Odin has possibly had my horse killed by now." he said bitterly assuming the worst of his beloved horse.

"No, Esmeralda is still alive and missing you terribly Loki... No one has been able to ride her since you left."

I perked up at the thought of the wind flowing through my hair and the feeling of being free riding Esmeralda. However, I soon sank back into my pessimistic attitude.

"You can't pretend it'll be like how it was. Everyone in this kingdom hates me and would celebrate the day I die."

"If I got you a guard would you at least try to be a little like you were before." Thor actually seemed nostalgic for how it used to be.

"Maybe but I'm not promising anything." I turned my back to my brother and continued my reading. "You know the way out."

Thor sighed as he exited his brother's chambers he hoped that the Loki he knew would return to the brother he once knew so long ago. Thor let it be known throughout Asgard, as a royal proclamation that a guard was needed. However, he did not divulge the reason as to why he required one.

Meanwhile in the castle courtyard the new recruits were training but a sense of fear and anxiety was in the air. A few of the guards in the area had heard of Loki and his own anger neither wanted to be the target of his wrath and neither wanted to volunteer for the job as guard.

 **Maria Pov**

Maria was training separate from the others guards her assassin mask covering her face. She did not understand as to why so much fear was in the air. Though she could see the energy surrounding the others as if it were dread. She scoffed under her mask as she created two frost swords and slashed at the dummy, cutting the straw clean in half as if by habit. Unaware that she was being watched by Sif and Fandral from a small group of famed warriors in Asgard, Maria continued her training.

"Oi you girl!" shouted one of the older guards that leered at her. "Aren't you a bit young for fighting in the royal guard?" Walking up to the girl the guard thought it amusing to scare her. "Young ladies shouldn't touch such blades or they may get injured."

Maria just casually stood there eyeing the leader of the group before replying. It had always been like this ever since she had taken up her own form of swordplay individuals always has seen it as odd for a female to take part in a "man's weapon". She scoffed and looked at the elderly guard with almost a mocking smirk. "And pray tell why should that be sir? Because I am certain that though I am a female I can wield a blade better than you."

The guard let out a loud laugh as if thinking the thought unthinkable. That was until he felt a slight bit of frost slowly beginning to encase his form. "What sorcery is this?"

"You left yourself open for attack sir" she said as a few spears of ice lingered behind the guard his metal armor beginning to freeze slowly crawling up the guards body now up to his torso. Adjusting her mask to cover the rest of her face Maria turned her back and continued training.

The guard on the other hand remained a half frozen statue watching the girl. "Aren't you going to let me down darling?" Attempting to escape his own frozen state as he mentally thought "Damn, she is a frost must warn the king."

Looking over her shoulder at the guard Maria arched an eyebrow arched at his request. "Why should I release you?" A simple thought ran through her mind as in her own culture a threat such as he would remain in that state for the rest of the day. Not to mention that she could read his thoughts. She thought as she subtly erased the guards memory of what he thought about her before turning to continue practicing.

As the ice disappeared the older guard muttered to himself in confusion looking at the girl all dressed in black. There had been something off about her something important that he wanted to tell the king but for the life of him he could not remember what that was.

Maria just smirked under her mask as the guard left the grounds. "Well today is beginning to be very interesting" she said to herself as she continued to practice on the dummy.

 **Authors' note: Hi guys I hope you enjoyed chapter one of The light in my darkness. I had a lot of help from a friend of mine on google + by the name of "Hannah Bryant". If you like this chapter we have more that I will be uploading shortly we already have up to chapter seven completed (just a lot of editing to do honestly) please review, add comments, tell us both authors what you all think. If you have any suggestions to add or fix the story tell us. Anyway have an awesome day guys.**

 **From :CalmChaosangel101 and Hannah Bryant.**

 **Ps. If i suck at first person alternating forgive me guys there is a method to the madness.**


	2. Chapter 2: Challenge accepted

**Chapter 2: Challenge Accepted**

Thor went into the courtyard to see as to what results his announcement for a body guard brought. Loki walked out next to Thor eyeing his brother with reluctance. The leader of the guards presented several possible recruits lined up in a single line all of them loaded with weaponry all except one. A female dressed completely in black held no weapons in hand her face covered with a mask and her dark brown hair tied up high out of her face. Her clothes were simple black cotton a black tunic covered her body up to her hips while pants covered her legs. Loki spotted the woman. He didn't particularly care about her gender but rather her lack of weaponry compared to the others. He walked over to her.

"Where are your weapons?"

Maria looked to the tall man his black locks were cut short as she stared into his eyes that met her own green ones as she tilted her head sideways under her mask and smirked a bit amused

"If I told you that there is no surprise attack for an opponent is there?" she replied as a dagger appeared made of ice silently pointed at his gut the shadows of the day making it almost invisible. "I make my weapons"

Loki looked down noticing Maria's dagger. "You should be careful who you choose to play with." He threatened slightly. "You do have a nice technique though."He walked back to his spot next to Thor.

As the man leaves so does Maria's dagger she smirked under her mask as the whisper went through the crowd one person next to her poked her.

"Are you crazy or just trying to get yourself killed?" the stranger looked at the girl who seemed so calm it scared him.

Maria shrugged "I do not see reason to fear, he asked where my weapon was and I showed it." Honestly Asgardians were peculiar fighters.

"You must not be from around here if you don't know him" the stranger nods towards Loki. "That is Loki, Thor's brother. Rumor has it he is as cold as his brother is kind as well as a trickster"

Again Maria shrugs "I do not go on information based off of rumors sir rather on personality" she said facing forwards as a challenge was announced by the main leader.

"You are all here today in order to be chosen as a possible candidate for the prince's guard." the leader announced to the group. "The test will be based upon what the prince decides."

Maria smirked under her mask excited and relaxed while others stood stiffly and anxious for the next direction.

"I will test each of you one on one to prove your fighting skills and I will not go easy on you." Loki spoke calmly though his mind was at work on all the ways he could embarrass the candidates.

Later Maria watched calmly as one by one the candidates thinned. Loki from what she observed was indeed a trickster her goal was to best him in a fight for a specific amount of time. However the difficulty she noted as the contestants thinned from the mere ten individuals to five was that he used his appearance, mind, not to mention skill with weaponry to overthrow his opponents. Eventually the number dropped to just her and the stranger she did not know. Although the person was able to fight back eventually he to fell. As she cracked her neck to relieve the tension in the muscles she walked up to where Loki was she stood there casually again no weapon in hand. "No point in revealing all of my surprises to him" she mentally thought.

Loki used his telepathy to his advantage so that he could discover his previous opponent's strategies. All he had known for now thus far was to expect the unexpected. Since the female in front of him had, had the luxury of seeing him fight the others he thought it wise to switch weapons. Up to now he had used his daggers, which he was most skilled with, but now he switched to a Bo staff. He knew his fighting style would be different enough that he should be unpredictable but he was less experienced with his Bo staff. "You may have the first move." He motioned for the female to begin.

Maria eyed him curiously but kept her mind clear of thoughts aside from her strategy of habit be unpredictable, be relaxed, and be calm. Without thinking Maria disappeared and reappeared behind Loki traveling through the shadow plane as she swung her Bo staff down towards his shoulder.

Loki sidestepped and dodged her attack. He then swung his Bo staff towards her stomach hoping to knock the wind out of her.

Maria landed on her feet and ducked under the attack that Loki had done as he dodged her own Bo staff before using her own weapon to block the attack to her stomach only guessing thus far as to what the tricksters aim had been had it contacted her form.

Loki appeared behind her, this time aiming for her feet. If he could trip her then the fight would be ended and he could finally return to the safety of his books and his room.

Maria did indeed trip but as she fell she used her momentum from falling to flip herself backwards sending an array of frost upon the floor as her hand touched the ground. As she landed, a bit further away from the trickster, she kept her mind clear of thoughts observing him from afar taking note of a slight smirk appear on his face. Her response to his smirk was an arched eyebrow as her mask hid a similar smirk on her lips.

Loki smirked at the mysterious female's quick movement. She clearly was not as idiotic or unskilled as he had thought her out to be. Perhaps she was worthy of guarding him after all. He created two other hologram duplicates of himself. The three versions of him attacked her all at once knowing full well that she only had enough time to determine as to which version of him was real and which two were the illusions.

Maria watched when observing the duplicates from the real being now attack her. Again she thought nothing as she created a wide range attack of frost with the intent to freeze all of her opponent's legs. Taking note of the gasps from the crowd that had gathered she tuned them out as she watched all three Loki's their feet becoming frozen the fakes phased through the attack. However the real god's feet froze right to the spot he had been standing in. She looked at the trickster as she kept her own guard up waiting silently for another attack of some sort.

Loki melted the ice from around his feet by having a ball of fire go around him and then dissipate. Was she a Jotun? This certainly was an interesting development. He put it at the back of his mind and turned invisible; his steps were barely able to be heard if they were heard at all. He made his way behind her and held her arm halfway up her back. Then he placed his dagger at her throat, uncloaking himself. "How do you plan to get out of this?" Loki smirked triumphantly.

Maria smirked under her mask as she eyed the weapon before replying calmly hiding a bit of humor in her voice "Like this." Ducking under the weapon of the dagger to her throat her arm still grasped onto Loki's as she turned around facing him. By using her momentum to appear behind him his own arm pinned behind his back with his own dagger to his throat. "Touché" she replied as she kept her guard up she eyed the trickster god a bit amused as she felt the splintered bones in her arm swiftly heal as if nothing had occurred.

Loki chuckled, legitimately impressed that she had managed to not only get out the hold he had her in but also managed to move his own dagger to his throat. He disappeared in a vapor of emerald mist. A black boa constrictor appeared around Maria and began squeezing. Loki appeared in front of her. "Will you surrender?"

Maria's mask falls off her face to reveal her small smirk as she is constricted in the snake but still remains calm obviously unafraid of the serpent. "And why should I surrender?" She replied looking Loki straight in the eyes her own bright green irises meeting his own blue ones. Eyeing the god with a slight spark of mischief but also intelligence. "Also Loki I'd stand back if you don't want to get burned right now" Maria said as blue flames suddenly surround her and the snake causing the serpent to dissipate.

Loki stalked around the young woman. "You are quite intelligent. Exactly what I'm looking for in a guard. Do you feel capable of guarding me?"

Maria arched an eyebrow at the god of mischief "I would not have applied for the position if I did not feel capable for the task" she replied. "So yes I do feel capable"

"You make a good point but others are not worried about the job, being guarding, but being in my presence. You do not fear me do you?" Loki stood in front of Maria a bit intrigued at the being that stood before him.

"What is there to fear?" Maria said looking up at Loki her head tilted to the side in curiosity. "All that you have demonstrated to me is that you fight well, are intelligent and use illusions to misguide your opponents. Aside from those factors I do not see what there is to fear?" In her mind all she saw was an opportunity one that she took willingly. This was how she saw life everyday a new challenge one that she welcomed freely.

"I like your point of view but you are too optimistic." It was odd for Loki to see someone who didn't fear him. Why wasn't she afraid of him? It didn't matter he would find out soon enough. "Come with me. I will show you to your room." Thor smiled to Loki as he left the arena.

Maria put her mask into her pocket as she followed Loki only to pause for a moment to notice that a murmur had went through the crowd as she followed the god of mischief out of the arena.


	3. Chapter 3 : Guarding Senpai

**Chapter 3: Guarding senpai**

Maria followed Loki through a hallway into a room within the palace that was to be her own.

"Your room is right across from mine over there." Loki pointed out his room across the hallway."If you need anything just walk across the hall and ask me, understand?" He tidied up her room a bit. He was a bit of neat freak.

Looking to the god Maria smiled "Thank you." She had always traveled from one realm to another with her line of work it felt good to settle down for a while.

"Let me know if you need anything." Loki exited your room and entered his own.

Thor entered Loki's room a few minutes later, "Remember your promise?"

"What promise?" Thor just crossed his arms. Loki rolled his eyes and sighed, "I'll go and ride Esmeralda if you wish."

Thor smiled, "Thank you brother."

Loki leaned in the doorway of Maria's room, "My brother wishes for me to be 'out of my room'. As my guard you are obliged to accompany me."

Maria had been reading a book when Loki had walked into the room before she nodded in agreement and followed him out of the room. "You do not seem like you want to go riding even though that seems like a wonderful pleasure on such a day like today." she replied looking at Loki.

"I used to enjoy riding, it was one of my few pleasures but those days are gone now and I do not wish to bring them back. However, Thor does wish for it to be like it was, when I was cast aside, mocked, and disrespected. Thor always being the better out of the two of us regardless. It's truly no wonder he wants to return to that time." he spoke spitefully of Thor.

Looking to Loki, Maria thought for a moment. "He seems more oblivious to those facts just from observation." she shrugged a bit. "Would it help if you had another rider to talk to as you ride?" she replied walking with Loki down a corridor and following him to the stables.

"I doubt it but I'm up for anything that gets me back in my room sooner." Loki walked to the stables and took Esmeralda out of her stall. A small smile appeared on his face, "How are you old girl? I missed you terribly." Esmeralda whined and nestled into his neck as he petted her. "Do you have a horse?"

Maria nodded and walked over to a nearby stable where a black mustang neighed with joy as she approached him. "Yeah." she replied as she pet the horses nose and chuckled "You missed me huh Kuro." (pronounced coo- roe)

"Good." Loki put a the reins on Esmeralda. He noticed Maria's questioning look when he didn't put a saddle on his horse. "She doesn't like the way saddles feel so I ride bareback."

Maria chuckled a bit amused "Kuro is the same way" she replied as she placed the reins and harness onto Kuro's face before opening the gate and leading him out of the stable. "Where did you like to ride most of the time?" she said looking to Loki.

"I used to ride out in the forest and spend all day there. Odin would get mad when I arrived late for dinner smelling like a horse but the beauty of nature, it was just so fascinating. I lived one day at a time back then." Loki walked his horse out of the stable and mounted her. Personally he liked to hear the sound of his own voice and reflect on simpler times.

Mounting Kuro by taking hold of his mane and hoisting herself up, Maria sat astride as she held onto the reins and led her horse towards the forest. "Would you like to go to the forest and daydream a bit?" she asked with a chuckle

"Do not laugh at me. I am still a prince of Asgard and no, I do not want to daydream of days past." Loki gave Esmerelda the command to gallop. "Keep up if you can."

Maria grinned a bit then urged Kuro forwards "Go after her boy run her down yah" Kuro gallops catching up with Loki's horse before passing him by a long shot. "Hi" she said as she galloped passed "bye"

Loki snapped the reins and pushed Esmeralda to her limits. When he caught up to Kuro and Maria he cut them off with his horse standing in front of them. "It's come to my attention that I did not ask your name. What is it?"

Kuro came to a slow stop as he trotted and Maria smiled "Names Maria" she said as she patted Kuro's neck.

"Maria, not a bad name. Now how about a race Maria to prove which horse is faster?" Loki hoped Esmeralda was still as fast as she used to be for he would hate to lose a challenge he initiated.

Grinning Maria motioned to the waterfall within the forest as the finish point. "Race you to the waterfall Loki" Kuro shook his head in agreement as Maria looked over her shoulder. "Ready set go" Again she urged Kuro to a canter as the horse leapt off into the forest

Loki did the same but as always there was a twist. When Maria arrived at the waterfall Loki was already there and his horse didn't look a bit tired. "Took you long enough." he chuckled.

Maria sat on Kuro her hands on her hips "You teleported, no fair." she chuckled in return and she pat Kuro and let the horse drink from the pool of water at the base of the falls. "Still wonderful race Loki"

"It was your fault, you chose not to set any rules. I simply used that to my advantage." Loki jumped off of Esmeralda and sat by the water.

Grinning Maria sat down as well as Kuro knelt by the bank drinking "Indeed though it was amusing"

"Do you have any hobbies?" Loki picked up a few smooth stones and began throwing the across the water. They kept skipping halfway before sinking.

"I enjoy reading and creating weapons on my spare time" she said as she to skipped one of the rocks across the water before watching it sink.

"That was a good toss." He said referring to Maria's last and furthest toss. "Is there anything you want to know about me?" Loki wasn't keen on revealing too much about himself but he had to manufacture some trust to ensure Maria's loyalty to him.

Arching an eyebrow at Loki she replied "Why is it others fear you? you seem pretty easy going from my perspective." she skipped another stone. "Seems rather odd that people make assumptions just based on rumors and not personality."

"Anyone has the potential to project a personality. They do it mostly for protection but there are sometimes leaks in the person's facade. Those leaks occasionally result in bursts of anger or worse. That is why they fear me. For when my facade cracks, I am an extremely violent god." Loki ran a hand through his black locks.

Maria eyed the trickster God with an arched eyebrow before shrugging her shoulders. "So you have a lot of anger stored up" she chucked another rock across the pond. Unaware that her hair tie had become loosened a bit. "What else is new? That should not be a reason to avoid the person" she said as the stone she threw sank into the water. "I would think that aiding a person instead of fearing them would be wiser." Maria looked to the god sitting down before her before just laying down in the grass.

"That is not the only reason that I am feared. Are you truly unaware of the chaos I have wreaked across the nine realms?" Loki turned to Maria. No one in all the nine realms was unaware of his actions. How was it that she didn't know or didn't care?

Looking at Loki "Oh I know but why fear you?" she shrugged "seems pointless to me to focus on deeds done in the past." she says casually "Besides making mistakes is a part of life. Can't always be perfect." she says as Kuro rolls in the grass. "Unlike most in this realm and possibly every other realm. I look at a person asking them 'when have you never made a mistake in your life?' That shuts them up." she replies.

"I am a murderer. I don't know how you can possibly look past that. I can kill without remorse or even blinking an eye." Loki took out his dagger and began polishing it. "I can think of eight ways to kill you right now."

Maria chuckled a bit amused "No offense but I can think of several ways to block an attack" she said as she looked up through the canopy of trees. "You fight really well by the way. Aside from a lack in defense" she shrugged "If you upped your defense a bit you'd be able to pretty much beat everyone up to a pulp."

"Is that so?" Loki sat up a bit more. "What makes you think I need to be defensive?"

Maria shrugged "Just the small gaps. When we fought I noticed you were anticipating for an attack in order to determine what to do." she shrugged "just minor polish up stuff that would help when you fight ,really it's nothing major."

"You know, I really don't think we started this conversation on my lack of defense." Loki sheathed his polished dagger and took out his other dagger to polish. "We started talking about you. Now let this conversation remain on you. I'm done talking about myself." She had already spotted a weakness in him. What if he allowed her to spot more? Then like the others she would pounce upon them, taunt him, humiliate him. That couldn't happen, not again.

Maria created an ice crystal for fun "I don't exploit weaknesses in an ally that's just idiotic" she said as she briefly skimmed his mind of his thoughts. "Besides what good guard would I be if I did that?" she shrugged still creating a casual conversation.

Loki sighed, "Why did you enter my mind? I prefer my thoughts to be private. While we're on the subject, what else can you do? I saw you use ice magic back when we were fighting." Loki put up a mental barrier in his mind. Now there was no way she could even skim his mind without him knowing. "Perhaps we should head back to the castle."

She shrugged "One I apologize for reading your mind . For that was completely unintentional. As far as skills go let's just say i am full of surprises." She looked at the sky slowly beginning to darken. "I agree on heading back it is getting dark." standing up and dusting herself off, Maria pulled onto Kuro's reins allowing the horse to stand up.

Loki climbed onto Esmeralda and had her canter back to the stables. He placed her back in her stable. "You'll see the light of day more often, I promise." he gave Esmerelda a sugar cube. Loki walked backed to his room a little faster than usual and closed his door. He was just a bit irked that she had read his mind at all. Who was Maria? How did she learn all the things she knew?

As Maria left the stables smiling she headed back to her room to read a bit after putting Kuro back into his stall. It had been a long day full of surprises one that she thought to herself would continue to be interesting when guarding a certain trickster god.

 **Author note: Hi guys I hope this year has been amazing for all of you. If all of you haven't read some of my past stories read some. (They need to be updated. I humbly apologize for the delay on some of them.) In any case I honestly hope you all enjoy this story that my friend Hannah and I created. (It kinda takes up all our time actually.) Please. PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE Review. I am not a mind reader so if there is something wrong with the story tell me so I can fix it. Enjoy Chapter 3 chapter 4 - 11 will be posted hopefully soon. (its a hell of a lot of editing 0-0) So yeah. Later Chaos friends. Loki child and author CalmChaosangel101 out. :p**


	4. Chapter 4: Nightmares

**Chapter 4: Nightmares**

The sun streamed in through the stained glass windows of Maria's room as she opened her eyes and stretched. Before putting on a new tunic and pants before heading out to her normal guard rounds. "Hopefully nothing goes wrong today" she thought.

Loki screamed as he woke up from his nightmare. He prayed it wasn't audible to anyone outside. Loki swung his legs to the side of the bed. He put on his clothes and sat by the fire, reflecting over his nightmare.

Maria's senses were alert as she heard a mental scream coming from Loki's room using the shadow plane she entered the room in order to check in on the god of mischief. "Loki are you alright?" she said as she appeared out of the shadow plane. "I heard your mind go into a panic and came to check on you to see if you are alright."

Loki startled when she appeared out of nowhere. "I'm fine" His breathing was shaky. Why did his nightmares resurface now? He hadn't had them in years but now the image of his mother dying was seared into his brain.

"You sure?" she said looking at him with genuinely concerned eyes Maria had sensed a familiar presence within the shadow realm before she arrived. Though still uncertain she looked at Loki tilting her head to the side. "Want to discuss what the dream was?" she said trying to help. "Might help."

"Will you leave me alone if I tell you?" Loki rubbed the bridge of his nose with his forefinger and thumb. He had slept all night and yet he was still tired.

"Only if you want to tell me" Maria said leaning against one of the pillars "also it's still super early in the morning if you want to continue sleeping that's fine."

"I can't sleep. It will only get worse. Did you read my mind again? I never told you I had a nightmare." Loki looked at Maria curiously. "Regardless, I might as well tell you what happened, after you tell me you used telepathy."

"I actually did not use telepathy this time" Maria said as she looked at Loki. "But I can sense distress when others sleep. That is what I did before shadow traveling to your room." she still eyed Loki worried he seemed so tired she wished there was some way she could help.

"You have so many powers and abilities. I wonder how you learned all of these things." Loki thought aloud hoping to distract his mind from the contents of his nightmare. "I guess I'll tell you. There's no need for you to be worried. I was umm, like in a room of black. Then I was surrounded by the people I killed on Midgard. I was forced to watch them be gunned down and hear their screams of terror but when that didn't affect me..." Loki stopped for a minute. The nightmare had shaken him so badly that he hadn't yet recovered. "I watched as my mother was killed repeatedly. I heard her die repeatedly. I still hear it. The sword impaling her, her falling to the floor, her last breath." Loki's eyes darken from anger.

Maria looked at Loki "It sounds as if you were going through hell." she looked at Loki as she mentally thought. "It couldn't be a soul torment spell" she thought. "But it sure sounds like one from what he described. Question is who is the caster?" Maria thought for a few moments before looking back to Loki then walking up to him. "Loki look at me." she said as she looked at the god of mischief straight in the eyes. "Whatever dream that was try to let it go." Even though Maria had a hunch as to what was causing the dream she wasn't certain. "It will only linger if you obsess with it." she hoped that the next time the trickster god was dreaming she may be able to find the source at the beginning. Though she hoped she had been wrong about the guess. Placing her hand on his she looked determined to help him. "I will help if you want me to help"

Loki still looked down at his hands. At this point he could only do two things react in anger or cry. He quickly grabbed Maria by the wrist. "If you touch me again I'll hurt you. It may not be of my choice but you will be harmed." He could see Frigga begging him to save her but he had been in his cell. It was something akin to torture and he couldn't stand it. He transported away in a green cloud of smoke.

Maria sighed "So stubborn" she said into thin air. "I won't let you harm him whoever you are. I won't and you can count on it." Leaping into the shadows Maria located Loki in the garden sitting down on one of the benches deep in thought. Before appearing again leaning on the gazebo. As she looked at him still unafraid. "I am not afraid of harm." she said as she looked at him. "All I want to do is help you." she sighed.

Loki had projected an illusion of himself at the spot. He was still there but behind the illusion he had grabbed his dagger and began to cut himself. He was desperate for anything to lessen the pain. "I could have saved her if I hadn't tried to take Midgard to be my kingdom." Loki talked to himself. He was oblivious to Maria's presence; his grief consuming him.

Maria walked up to Loki she knew she would potentially get stabbed but she also knew that the illusion he was portraying masked his pain as he cut himself. "Stop beating yourself up." she said looking at Loki behind the illusion as she held her hand out "Helio" the cuts on Loki's hand healed disappearing. She hadn't touched him but she didn't want him to cut himself for something that had been beyond his control.

Loki looked over his hand and saw that his cuts disappeared. He allowed the illusion to disappear. He just wanted to hurt someone and if she wouldn't let him hurt herself he would have to hurt her. "You think I need saving?" he chuckled darkly. "I don't, I relish in the pain when I let it loose. It feels so comforting. I'm not sure you understand that though." He surveyed her a bit and smirked. "How would you like a slit throat?" It was as if the dream had broken him or rather his resistance to his inner pain. "You will know why I am feared."

She looked at Loki "Well I don't fear you." she still didn't fear him as she casually turned her back to him. "I understand the loss of someone you care about." she said still keeping her back turned and began to walk towards one of the rose bushes. "Just thought you might want a friend to help you"

Loki was taking deep breaths, battling his urge to kill her. "I might want help but I can't be around people." He walked up behind her. "Bad things happen to those that are close to me." He had his dagger in his hand but made no move to use it. Yet.

Still looking at the red roses in the garden she smiled a bit remembering "It's never a bad thing to ask for help." she said with a reply. She knew the rage well her mother and brothers had been murdered in front of her eyes as a child by her own father who had cursed her. Maria had vowed revenge for those acts and had traveled to negotiate with death himself as to swap the souls of her brothers at the very least to save them she had to murder five other beings in exchange for their release. She could relate quite well to what Loki was experiencing.

"You don't understand little one. Thanos took over part of my mind so I would help him. Though I look sane to you that part of my mind still exists and it wants to hear you scream." Loki put her in a headlock and stabbed Maria in the back. The same thing Malekith had done to his mother.

Maria calmly smirked as she got stabbed in the gut she took the dagger that Loki was holding from behind her back and pulled it out. "Well this is has let one of my secrets slip." she said as the wound slowly closed itself up she noticed Loki's face as it did so turn into almost a confused look. "Stab me all you like Loki. Heh my jackass father made sure that I would be forever cursed not to die while he went on a sadistic family murder spree and had me watch chained up." she knew her father Malekith was to blame for several suffering aspects of the realms. It was one of the cursed aspects that she despised about her father so much that she had planned his demise with the lords of the underworld.

Loki sighed and turned around to sit back on the bench. "Whoever did that saved your life. If I can't kill you there's no point in hurting you." Loki relaxed and it seemed as if his calmer self was released. "Sorry, I, umm. Sorry." Loki looked around the garden.

Maria let out a sigh "You might want me dead if I tell you who my dad is so to be honest it's ok you don't need to apologize." she said as she breathed normally before going off to walk a bit in the rose garden changing subject. "I love roses" said looking at all the blooming buds most despised her father so to be stabbed in the back was a normality to Maria.

"I know I'll hate myself for asking but who is your father?" Loki stayed a safe distance away from Maria. He didn't wish to cause more pain. Not to her or anyone else.

Maria sat down on one of the benches then waved a hand over half of her face to reveal both blue skin and dark elf ears "Does this answer it?" she said looking at Loki with red irises that were normally green. "I am used to pain so don't worry about being afraid of hurting me." she said as she let her form hide once again behind the illusion. "My father caused so much grief to others I thought I could mend his damage here…" she said looking down at her feet.

"I don't wish to hurt you. Not at the moment at least. You didn't kill my mother, Malekith did." Loki walked up next to Maria. "I don't hold her death against you."

Maria let out a bitter chuckle "That is the problem. My father murdered not only murdered my mother but yours as well." she said leaning her head against the railing of the gazebo. She remained silent allowing Loki to process the meaning of her words. "I feel responsible for every murder he caused.."

Loki stood in front of her. "You should not feel responsible for something that you did not do. If you judge others by personality apply the same to yourself." Loki moved away from her. "You aren't a murderer."

"Ironically enough, I am a former assassin though I hated the occupation I had no choice in the matter." she said looking at the roses. "Basically a killer that gets payed. How different is that from a murderer?" she said looking at Loki with green eyes. "Let me just tell you this right now Loki because you are still a good person. Don't beat yourself up about the past. If it helps you any at all I think your nightmare was caused by a spell." Maria at the point only wanted to help Loki not only because he had suffered enough torment but because she genuinely cared about what happened to him.

Loki furrowed his brow. "What kind of spell? Also, I am not a good person. If you couldn't heal back there I would have killed you without a second thought. I deserve the death penalty for my actions. I've hurt too many. You were forced to kill, I was coerced." Loki picked a rose and admired it's thorn covered stem. It was so pretty yet it had such potential for harm.

Maria arched an eyebrow then smiled a bit. "Even if I could not heal I would have found a way to live Loki." She said "Besides what is past remains in the past. As far as the spell used as you slept I'd say a soul dream spell." she said looking at Loki.

"Alright, let's just focus on the spell. Who is the caster?"

Maria sighed "That is the problem...I sensed their presence but...I didn't see the person or being casting it. The only clue that tipped me off was the repetitive torment description of your dream as that is the normality of the spell when it's cast on the target."

"So someone wished to break me, have me return to the monster I was on Midgard?" Loki took a deep breath and sat down on a bench. "Anything else?"

Running a hand through her hair Maria sighed "the type of spell as you could possibly guess is dark magic. My guess though only in theory is that whoever cast that spell knows what they are doing and the energy required for it is immense at least for one at the level that it was cast."

Loki let his head rest in his hands. "I'm too tired to deal with this right now. It's the worst thing about this kind of spell. It weakens you. There's no way I could create a mental barrier strong enough with how tired I am and if I sleep I'll only lose energy."

Turning to Loki Maria looked at him "Let me help you please. I can cast the spell so that whoever is casting it with bounce over to me when I sleep." she looked at him still determined to help even if it placed her in harm's way. "Besides then I can catch the caster and you can sleep better."

"I don't like others fighting my battles. Even when I am this tired. You were hired to guard me from physical threats not magical ones. Besides I want to know who's after me." Loki wasn't sure who would come after him. If they had this amount of power he needed to know who they were.

Maria smiles "Well I will help you anyway. Besides I am still a guard and a guard's job is to protect." Maria looked at him "I don't mind helping out Loki besides your beat tired about to collapse right now."

Loki sighs, "Fine, do whatever you think is necessary." He stifled a yawn. "I fear that I'll fall asleep whether I want to or not." Loki shifted to a more comfortable position on the bench.

Maria holds Loki up "You need to go back to bed Loki." she teleports both Loki and herself into his room setting him in his bed and casting a protection mental barrier into his mind as she sat down by a nearby pillar, she cast a mind spell of protection on herself so that when Loki had the nightmare again she would be there to help him. Before falling asleep herself she made one last spell that allowed her shadow to guard every area of the room. Though she knew this was going to drain her she wanted to help him.

Loki watched as she created various spells to protect him. He was perplexed as to why she wanted to help him. He had actually denied her at least twice and yet she seemed so determined. She reminded him a lot of himself, just plain stubborn. It wasn't long before Loki felt sleep creeping around him. He knew that once he woke up he would know who was tormenting him but did he really want to know?

Maria looked at Loki's tired form on the bed and smiled "Just sleep Loki" she said a bit tired herself "whoever did that spell will show himself"

"You know, I don't exactly sleep umm, clothed. Don't ask, it's just how I sleep. So, umm...I'm just, never mind." Loki clothes appear on top of the bed.

Maria shrugged "Doesn't bug me Loki. I lived with five older brothers" she said as she leaned her head against the pillar.

"Oh, thank the gods you had older brothers." Loki fell asleep quickly. It was maybe an hour later that his assailant began his mental attacks.

Maria appeared next to Loki in his dream "Good it worked" she looked to Loki she sensed a dark shadow puppeting the dream its presence to her almost familiar but dreading. "You alright Loki?" she said her ethereal self looking over at the mischief causer. While her shadow lurked and stalked the perpetrator trying to locate the caster.

"You're in my mind?" Loki looked at Maria. "I'm fine as long as you are here." He smiled.

Smiling back at Loki, Maria nodded "Well lets see what horrors are occurring shall we?" A bright blue flame appears in her right hand as she holds her left out to Loki. "over my dead body will they hurt you again." she said with a kind but warm smile.

Meanwhile the shadow has stalked the caster down Thor is in his room with an odd spell circle on the ground his eyes have turned pitch black.

The nightmare simply repeated itself as it had done the night before but this time it started with Frigga's death. Loki held his eyes on the blue flame that Maria had to distract himself. "It's all just a dream, it's not real, it's not your fault." He repeated to himself.

Maria just stared at the illusion "Dirkis tormentia removia Loki" a slight scream is heard as the nightmare suddenly turns into a shadow and writhes in agony. "I know who you are leave him alone." In an almost demonic voice the shadow replies

" _Well played daughter you saw through my spell excellent. How are you faring in this world? Hmmm seeing the death of your mother was that enough to break you?_ " the illusion sounds like a dark hiss. _"No matter I have taken all that he holds dear to him much like you took what is precious to me. A power that does not belong in the hands of a foul girl such as yourself."_

Glaring at the shadow Maria threw the ball of flame at it "GO to HELL FATHER and SAY HI TO UNCLE!" the laughter of the dead king reverberated through the empty dream as the scene swaps to the rose garden from earlier. "Loki are you alright?"

"I am so confused. We're in a rose garden. Are we still in my mind? Was Malekith tormenting me and what "precious" did you take from him?" Loki sat down after saying all the questions in his mind.

Maria sighed "we are still in your mind just a nicer memory of your dream state" she said as she answered his questions "Father has been trying several ways of reviving himself from the pit of hell he is now stuck in. The precious was his abilities his powers as part of a pact i made long ago to get rid of my father from harming others I had to take his underworld powers." she said as she sat down. "Though he can't do much without a physical body to be possessed…."she suddenly sat alarmingly straight "Loki where is your brother at this moment?"

"I don't know and I don't care. Why does it matter?" Loki's face showed some concern for Thor. No matter how he felt about Thor he did not want his brother possessed by Malekith.

"Son of a….he said he took something precious to you you don't think?" Maria's face nearly paled like that of a ghost "We have got to wake up now"

Meanwhile Maria's shadow pounces on Thor's drawing him back and pinning him to the wall. Thor on the meantime is not himself as Maria's father knocks the shadow back against the wall with Thor's own shadow.

 **Author Note:**

 **Hi guys. Hope you enjoyed chapter 4. Sit tight things are gonna be interesting from here on out. Also you might want to bring some holy water for this story because sin is a high possibility. (hint hint this story just might merge mythology and religion might still uncertain so keep the holy water )**

 **Review and tell me how you like or dislike the story so me and my wonderful friend Hanna (she did the Loki stuff I do the Maria and Thor stuffs. Sometimes she'll help with the smut stuff since i suck at it) so enjoy relax and eat popcorn while reading the story and until the next chapter. CalmChaosangel101 out.**


	5. Chapter 5: Rebirthing

**Chapter 5 : Rebirthing**

Loki woke up from his dream state, teleported his clothes onto himself, and rushed to Thor's room. He knocked on the door. "Thor! Thor are you in there? Answer me!"

Thor opened the door his eyes returned to normal as he gave a goofy grin. "Ah brother what is wrong?" Malekith's soul attempting to masquerade as the thunder god.

Maria meanwhile had returned with her shadow and was shadow traveling into Thor's room taking note of the circle "Damn it" she mentally thought in the shadows. "Dirkis removia absorbinos Malekith solis" she whispered and into a blue crystal a dark aura is stripped from Thor's body and the circle dissipates before Maria leaves the room from across the hall she looks to Loki her eyes wide but calm.

"Thor, I just wanted to make sure that you were safe. I think I'll leave now." Loki looked over at Maria hoping for some kind of all clear signal. He knew that he had showed Thor that he was worried but he just figured Thor would forget about it in time.

Thor shrugged as if nothing were wrong at all "Thank you for being concerned about me brother but as you can see I am fine" Thor said as he smiled then yawned "Now I shall need some slumber brother." closing the door he crawled into his bed and began to sleep.

Maria looked to Loki "Thank gods we got to him fast." she said nearly collapsing the crystal in hand. "Stupid fool has been possessed and doesn't even know it he had a full circle in there."

"Meaning?" One of Loki's brows arched.

She sighed "He had been possessed so long he was about to perform unstable magic that could have killed him." Maria said bluntly as she held the crystal "trapped dad in here….need to get to uncle ….to prevent …..damage... " Finally weary Maria collapses all her energy spent.

Loki caught her as she fell. "I asked you not to help me. You have expended all of your energy." Loki carried her to his room and laid her down on his bed. He went to his couch to rest. From there he could watch her as she slept and make sure that she was okay.

A couple hours later Maria groaned as she woke up in a bed as she slowly woke up she noticed that she was in Loki's room. Feeling her cheeks flush red she sat up "Damn it…... I passed out …. I apologize." she said slowly sitting up although she herself was still tired from expending her energy she was happy she could have helped Loki out. "Thank you Loki for the help." she looked over at the couch where Loki lay and smiled.

"You should rest some more. I'll go get you some food and something to drink." Loki went out of the room to gather some food and water. He came back with a tray of bread and cheese from the dining hall and a cup of water. "Luckily Fandral was the only one in there and he was too drunk to notice me." Loki put the tray on a table next to his bed and sat back down on his couch.

Maria shook her head "Honestly you didn't have to do this for me Loki." she said feeling a little ashamed that she the guard had collapsed as she took a drink of water.

"You helped me and now I am helping you. Eat something, you need to regain your strength." Loki motioned to the tray of food. "Remember you work for me and I gave you the week off to rest."

Looking at Loki she smiled "Thanks. I have to get my jerk fathers trapped soul somewhere though…" she looked at the crystal in her hand "I don't want your brother to be possessed again…"

"We will handle everything in due time but if you don't eat you will pass out again." Loki got up from the couch and sat on the bed. "Do I have to feed you myself?"

Maria suddenly blushed red embarrassed "No...you don't have to." she looks at Loki then takes a bite of bread to prove her point.

"Good, now I going to watch you eat all of that okay? You are not gonna pass out again." Loki crossed his arms and watched as Maria ate the bread and cheese.

As Maria finished the meal she looked at Loki who was still watching her. "Thanks for the meal. But I really must get going…." she was going to kick herself later mentally if she wasn't the one to help him she knew she could handle her own family problems on her own but she did not want Loki to be harmed any further because of them.

"You expended a lot of energy to help me. I just want to make sure you're well before you do anything else. Do you feel better? If not I have a potion that would restore your energy since you are so eager to leave." Loki showed some concern on his face for her well being. However he couldn't figure out why she had to leave so soon, especially after passing out.

Maria smiled hiding her tired self granted she wanted to sleep more but at the same time she did not wish to inconvenience the trickster god any further. "I am fine honest the rest and food helped." she said as she sat on the edge of the bed. "Still thank you Loki" she said as she stood up she felt her legs nearly collapse from beneath her but kept herself steady as she smiled and walked out the door as if nothing had happened.

Loki appeared in front of her. He looked her over and shook his head. "Whatever you need to do with that crystal I'll do it. You still haven't recovered. I saw your legs shaking." He picked her up and placed her back in his room. "Tell me what you're trying to do, now."

Maria sighed "I have to get my dad's soul back into the hell realm he came from. And unless you know have to navigate the pit you could be stuck there for eternity." she said "That's what I was trying to do. Besides I'd only need an hour at most to get the job done and then I'd just come right back.." she knew she had to get this done quickly before her father began to scheme a way out.

"Listen. You aren't leaving until I think you can. So, if getting your dad back to hell is so important I'll transfer my energy to you."

"I'll rest easy knowing he is back there." she said as she looked down. "He's already caused so much pain…"

Loki looked at her and he was actually sad for her. She must think a lot on what her dad did and having him around probably only made it worse. He transferred his energy to her via a nonverbal spell. "Go take your dad where he belongs. I will get some rest here." Loki laid back down on his couch.

Maria smiled "Thank you Loki" she said as she teleported disappearing to one of the hell realms farthest away in the universe. Time and physics were warped in this realm in which she had navigated before it had not been hard getting in but getting out was a different story. The entrances vanished as quickly as they did when a being entered thus unless you had a clear picture of the place you wished to exit any being would forever be stuck in that void. The other solution was having a gate key this was the solution she would be using today. As she entered the hell realm she lept into the furthest part of the pit before dropping the crystal letting it crash upon the ground. Her father's screams of hate were heard as she looked for a place where no souls were screaming she used her key to open a portal and take her back to Asgard her room still in her mind as she crashed onto her bed.

 **Author note:**

 **Welcome readers to chapter 5 if you recognize the title its a skillet reference for this ship. XD all copywrites go to that amazing group. lol. Anyway I am happy to be giving you stuff to read. For those of you waiting for future updates of my stories please wait. I have college and fully intend to update all of my stories during that time period. (as well as earn a computer of my own hue hue hue) So yeah. Again Read and Reviews are greatly appreciated.**

 **Have wonderful dreams or nightmares friends and readers. I have to battle mine everyday.**

 **me: *has a nightmare and wakes up* damn it. *falls asleep and has another* god damn it satan leave me alone *finally falls asleep peacefully* thank you.**

 **Satan: *grumbles* busted**

 **(XD read and review and have fun guys)**


	6. Chapter 6: Mornings

**Chapter 6: Mornings**

"Urgh I'm beat" Maria said as she looked at her watch "an hour here is three there…." she had just arrived back from the hell realm to dispose of her father all she wanted now was a bit of shut eye. Not bothering to change her cloths Maria fell into a deep slumber.

Loki had fallen asleep on his couch but unlike the other times that he fell asleep he had no nightmares. He slept quite peacefully and because he had given his energy to Maria he also slept very long.

It was noon when Thor knocked on Maria's door. "Maria, do you know if Loki ever left his room? I haven't seem him all day."

Maria stood up waking up from her wasted energy power nap and opened the door "He hasn't left his room that I am aware of." she said rubbing her eyes sleepily. "There was a minor threat in his chambers that kept him awake that I had to help him with so neither of us got much sleep." she replied and emphasized on sleep.

Thor tilted his head to the side out of confusion. "He is usually an early riser. What kind of threat was it?" Thor noticed that Maria was tired but he was curious.

"Nothing that could not be handled Thor. It was a magic based problem. One that sapped any energy I had in the morning." Maria said as she leaned on the door frame. "Though I suggest not waking him up he is as wasted as I"

"Then I shall let the both of you sleep. Good day." Thor left to go find his friends in the dining hall.

Maria closed the door and leaned on it she was a bit drowsy but she thought that a shower would help in waking her up. As she entered the bathing chamber she turned the water on and stepped into the warm spray. "Ah nothing like cleaning worries off after a day like today." she sighed as she washed up.

Loki leaned on the door in Maria's bathroom. "Yeah, I have to admit it helps. I just came to check on you. With Malekith resurfacing and everything. Are you alright?" He sounded legitimately concerned about how she was.

Maria jumped a moment shocked before replying "Yes I am alright just happy he is now far away from here thank you for asking." she blushed red in the shower as she washed off the rose scented soap in her hair. _"Why was he worried about me?"_ she thought mentally.

"I was worried because you looked sad, like you were burdened with everything your father did. I imagine being around me doesn't help anything. I probably just remind you of everyone he murdered, of all the pain he caused." Loki answered her mental question aloud.

Maria sighed "It's not you at all Loki." she smiled a bit "heh telepathy?" He was beating himself up again about her past "It is more that ….I am just glad he can't hurt others now where he is."

"I know that, it's just, you were so eager to leave earlier. I know it was because of your dad but I couldn't help but think I was a part of the reason. After all I did take you to my room instead of your own. Oh, yeah, I have telepathy."

"It's really alright" she said using her own telepathy "I just don't want to be a burden to you that's why I wanted to leave. A guard is supposed to help the person they guard… heh I feel like I messed up in that area…"

"You helped me more than you'll ever know. I take care of what is mine. If you faint I'll always nurse you back to peak health. It's what I do and as my guard you should not deny free healthcare." In reality it still hurt him that she had wanted to leave. He almost thought he had someone that wanted to be around him but she was still his guard.

Maria changed into her cloths reading his own thoughts "I still don't mind being a friend also to you if you ever want one." she replied as she changed into a blue tunic and tied her hair up.

"Who said I wanted a friend?" Loki smiled a little at the prospect of having a friend.

She shrugged "Must get lonely just reading by yourself. Besides it is not wrong to have one friend is it?" as she unlocked the door now dressed she smiled a bit. "Also how'd you sleep?"

"I slept fine. Unfortunately I slept my whole day away though." Loki arched an eyebrow. "No one's ever cared if I was lonely or why I chose to stay in my room." he thought aloud to himself.

"Actually your brother was worried about you, he woke me up to show his concerns. Told him that there was a magical problem and that neither of us got much sleep." she smiled a bit. "Glad you slept better though."

"Well, it's nice to know Thor cares." Loki examined the room and saw that Maria's bed wasn't made. Loki began making her bed up. "Since I don't usually wake up this late I'm not exactly sure what to do. Perhaps the two of us should get some lunch?"

"Yes but you should eat first you didn't have any breakfast nor lunch" she replied and helped in making her bed. "Besides I was a bit worried about you as well…"

"I can always handle myself. I actually have a lot of energy usually so I only need to eat once a day. Why would you worry about me?" Loki smoothed out the blankets, exited her room, and walked to the dining hall. "Now I'm gonna run into people. This will be fun." Loki said sarcastically.

Maria smirked a bit and raised an eyebrow "Sounds like fun. Who is being pranked?"

"The first person who talks to me and isn't Thor gets a bees nest on their head."

"I'd go for snow on the head but that works to." she chuckled "I'll be watching with popcorn."

Fandral walks up to Loki, "Long time no see. How've you been?"

Loki smiles, "I'm fine and you?"

Fandral smiles, "Umm, should the lady be here? My stories aren't exactly for women if you know what I mean."

Maria just shrugged her shoulders casually and opened a book hiding a small smirk "If you screwed someone while drunk Fandral what else is new?" she had to bite back a chuckle at his face which had turned beat red.

Loki smiled as Fandral's face changed color. Thor walked over and smiled, "Fandral, everyone knows of your escapades." he chuckled before looking to his brother a new change was seen as he noticed Loki actually smiling. "Loki, you're smiling."

"Don't get used to it." Loki joked.

"Super worth it to see Fandral blush red that is always a joy." Maria could not help but chuckle a bit.

Fandral chuckles "I think I'm going to just talk to Volstagg." Fandral walks away.

Thor sits next to Loki, "It's nice to see you in the dining hall brother." Loki smiles a bit. "I was worried when you slept so long and last night the way you were knocking on my door...it scared me a bit. Are you alright?" Thor eyes showed that he was worried about Loki.

"I'm fine." Loki ate a piece of ham. He was never fine. His actions and Frigga's death were always on his mind. Loki saw Thor looking at him from his peripheral vision. "Thor, I am fine."

Thor walks over to Maria, "Can I talk to you, privately?"

Maria shrugged before replying "Sure?" she was skeptical as to what the thunder god wanted to speak about and hoped that it was not his curiosity of what had occurred the night before.

Thor walked over to a far corner of the dining hall. "Do you mind watching Loki for me? I just wish to make sure he is alright."

Maria looked at Thor "Of course I will look after him. Though I would not worry much." she shrugged.

"Just let me know if he begins having problems or something please." Thor was genuinely concerned for Loki especially after last night.

Maria sighed "I will make sure he is safe thunder god that is my job after all" she said as she rubbed her temples "He will be fine do not worry" she was trying very hard not to snap at the persistence of Thor's request mainly because she did not want to mention last night where he had no memory of being possessed.

Thor smiled, "Thank you. I must go talk to Sif now. She was talking to me about the history of swords or something." Thor walked over to where Sif was.

Leaning against a pillar Maria let out a sigh of relief as Thor walked off in the opposite direction. "Thank gods" she said as she leaned against the pillar. Keeping the thunder god unaware of what had occurred that night was difficult. Had he found out her heritage or had any memory at all of what had happened for that manner she would possibly be in jail.

Loki walked over to where Maria was. He leaned his back against the pillar. "Why do you fear that you will be sent to jail? You have done no wrong as far as I know."

"If your brother found out my genetics I would be…" she said silently in her mind. "I wouldn't doubt that after…." she shook her head "never mind….it's nothing." she knew he could read her thoughts but it was her doubts that clouded her mind for some reason and at the moment she needed space to think not to be questioned. As she thought this, Maria did not want to bother Loki with her problems, he already had several of his own to deal with. "In any case your brother is worried about you. Though what he is worried about is beyond me." she said with her reply.

"Thor has always been worried about me. Probably because of guilt but I'm not sure." Loki looked over at Maria. "If you're my guard I need to know what's going on." Loki said with authority. "Tell me what worries you."

Maria sighed "I know this is silly but I feel guilty for what my family did to both you and your brother if that makes sense." she said however her worries came from somewhere unknown one Maria was still internally confused about. She never had problems with controlling her worries before it was only after her father appeared in his ghostly form that, that same control was somehow lost to her that bothered her immensely not to mention rattled some bad memories of her father's torturing sadistic side. Those she had kept locked away in the dark crevices of her mind trying to forget them. "I guess seeing my dead father rattled me a bit last night..." she said.

"It's not silly if it bothers you." Loki realised that if Malekith brought back his old, damaging memories perhaps Malekith was bringing back memories for her. That would explain why she couldn't exactly identify the problem. "Did Malekith do anything to you?" Loki could sense her many emotions. He thought it might help if he got her to talk about it.

Maria sighed rubbing her temples "Just some bad memories to be frank. He didn't harm me really...more or less triggered some unwanted thoughts of the past that I have been trying very hard to forget." her father had a sadistic side she did not deny that he was as evil as she was kind. The main thing that had rattled and disturbed Maria the most was the fear of his return. But now that he was gone from the realm she hoped at least he would be. "He was not the nicest dad of the year when I was growing up.."she said as she leaned against the pillar. "When someone did not obey his will he tortured them in any inhumane or ungodly way possible." for some reason she was telling him her story it helped a little as she let the burden off her chest. "After he tortured and killed my mother...he placed the curse on me before having his men torture me in any possible way trying to break my spirit. When that did not work he contacted some fallen angels to torment me to break. Again nothing." she looked at Loki and smiled "Honestly I don't want to bother you with depressing childhood tales though."

"For the last time, you aren't bothering me. I've seen enough darkness and pain. Your story doesn't phase me. What does bother me is how you keep insisting on keeping this to yourself. Thor once said that getting things out in the open allowed the mind to better process the memories. I doubted him at the time and I still do but that doesn't mean I won't test his theory. Tell me your story. I'll listen to you. You aren't bothering me. I promise you." Loki temporarily dropped his facade. His eyes showed all his hidden emotions, his worries, that no one would ever talk to him. Maybe if he bared his heart to her she would bare her heart to him.

Maria created a blue rose out of thin air as she spoke. "I am a hybrid you could say" she said with a small smile. "My mother was a frost giant one that was very kind, a brilliant fighter, and patient." she looked at the rose "she taught me what little I could learn with frost magic while married to my father. They're marriage sadly was one for alliance not built on emotion. The condition being that if she married him he would aid them if there was a war. The heir that they bore would be an alliance tool." a small flicker of amusement appeared on Maria's face. "The problem was this father had, had a history of alliances such as this. This was what I found curious if he had so many alliances where was his wives?" she said as the rose turned color into a light purple. "I found the answer out in a hidden crypt when I was fourteen in human years. The fate of his past wives when he was finished with them was death." Maria didn't say much as she paused. "When I confronted him about the subject he tried a memory wipe. My mother was furious and then all hell broke loose. After a guard had pinned me down he tortured both me and my mother. But before she died she opened a portal to Jotunheim with a message to my aunt to keep me safe and that's the end." she said finishing her tale the rose now back to its blue hue.

"I thought I had it bad." Loki said more to himself than to her. There really wasn't anything he could say to her. After all she had been through; she needed some closure or at least some type of comfort. Anything that reassured the both of them that Malekith was dead. He knew they both needed something that would allow them to start over. Loki didn't have that but in a moment of vulnerability he hugged her. "Things can get better. Malekith is dead for one thing. He can't hurt us anymore." Suddenly he realized that he had been hugging her and others were starting to talk. In Asgard this could easily become a scandal. Most couples first hugged on their wedding night, not that Loki and Maria were a couple. They weren't, right? "My apologies. I'm not usually one for hugs." Loki lowered his head.

Maria grinned a bit knowing the customs well "No apology necessary." she said and for the one time in many hours since the incident there was genuine amusement in her eyes and joy. She took note of a few servants whispering to themselves before glaring at them with a look saying _"Tell anyone and you're dead"_ the maids rushed off getting the hint as she semi smirked "I honestly don't care what others think of me so let them talk." she said smiling a bit the burden evidently now gone from her mind. "Thank you and I think that the theory your brother has is correct. So thank you again Loki."

"Um, I didn't mean to do any of this." Loki began to get nervous about having exposed himself to her. _"You don't want to expose yourself too much lest she discover your heart."_ Loki's other personality whispered to him. "You're just upset because you couldn't rid me of my heart." Loki responded coldly to his own thoughts.

"It's fine." she said as if it were a spring day she did not push him away nor did she criticize him for his behavior. To her it was kindness one she appreciated immensely whether he had intended the actions or not, they did not bother her. Deciding to change the subject "Want to go for a horse ride?" she said as she pushed herself off the pillar the blue rose disappearing as she did.

Loki looked up a bit happy that she had changed the subject. "I would love to go on a horse ride." He smiled at her. "Let's go now."

Maria smiled as she walked down the corridor towards the exit of the palace that led to the stable. The smell of hay filling her lungs. Kuro noticed his mistress and neighed in delight on seeing Maria as she walked up to him patting his nose. "Hi boy want to stretch your legs?" she said as she placed the harness and reins onto Kuro.

Loki began to place the harness and reins on Esmerelda but his mind was somewhere else. The voice in his head was stronger. It had been left over from when Thanos took control of his mind, he had dealt with it ever since then but it had never been this strong. The only time it was stronger was during the battle of New York. Malekith's attack had certainly fed it with enough pain for it to be as strong as it was. Loki climbed onto Esmeralda's back and began walking her to the river. Where was Frigga? She would know how to help him but she was gone. She was never coming back. If only he had been allowed to go to her funeral. Maybe if he could at least have said goodbye…

Maria had mounted Kuro and rode up next to Loki "Something on your mind?" she knew something was wrong with Loki as his eyes seemed a bit glossed over "Loki?" she rode up to Loki.

"Hey Loki?" she said trying to break his trance like state of mind.

"What?" Loki said a bit harshly, "I apologize, I was just deep in thought..." It wasn't a complete lie, he was thinking. He just didn't tell her what he was thinking about. It would just make the two of them feel worse but he seemed to speak without trying. "If only I could have said goodbye..."

"To your mother right?" Maria looked solemn for a moment before her eyes lit up. "I almost forgot something but you reminded me of it."

"What did I remind you of?" Loki arched a brow and stopped Esmeralda from walking. "Is it a good thing?"

"I think it is though" from thin air Maria produced a blue crystal and handed it to Loki. "It's a memory gem managed to make it when dad wasn't looking….It uses anything that belonged to a person that has passed and makes the beings memories visual all of them...it's how i remember my mom…" she smiled "I hope it helps." she honestly did hope it would make Loki feel better she owed that to him after he had helped her feel better. (done XD)

Loki swallowed the lump in his throat as he watched her memories. "Mother." He smiled, a tear slipped down his cheek. "I miss you. I didn't mean what I said. You are my mother." Loki watched Frigga's memories.

The memories show Frigga smiling and the last memory was that of her thinking of Loki and how much she loved him granted he had his flaws but he had good intentions. Frigga's memories had hope and love instilled in them as Maria watched in silence this was what she could do for him to repair what damage could be repaired from a shattered past. "I wish I could help him more." Maria thought "Not just the illusion but I hope this may help him" A breeze blew through as if Loki's mother was consoling both the riders. Mara smiled.

Loki actually cried as he watched her memories but they were happy tears. When the breeze blew past Loki handed the crystal back to Maria. "If you tell anyone about this...just don't tell anyone."

Maria smiled and shook her head "Keep it Loki" she said then grinned nudging Kuro to a canter. "Race you to the forest same place this time no teleporting" she said as she nudged Kuro to go faster. She was happy she could help him it placed her mind at peace.

Loki nudges Esmeralda into a gallop and passes Maria easily. Then he slows down to same pace as Maria. "Thanks and you know I could pass you?" He smiled, "I thought that perhaps you wouldn't mind just riding next to me for a while."

Looking to Loki Maria slowed Kuro "Sure I don't mind" she said with as Kuro slowed down a bit as the horse tossed his head back and forth as if impatient but reluctant and had the horse walk side by side with Loki's. "Also don't worry I won't tell anyone what happened out here."

"Thank you so much." Loki laughed a bit. "I know it seems a little weird but I have a reputation to keep up. Think what Thor would do if he knew I still had feeling. He is such a hugger." Loki looked over at Kuro. "Maybe we should move faster, Kuro looks impatient."

Chuckling a bit at Kuro's restlessness "He's always been like that. When meeting a new person he gets jealous a bit." she says patting Kuro's neck. "Also is having feelings that bad of a thing for you Loki?" she said looking at Loki curiously.

"It is bad for me. I kept them trapped so long. I'm like a bomb. If I were to release all my emotions, it wouldn't be good. Besides it's better this way and safer. I don't like being exposed." Loki smiled, "That doesn't apply to you though. You're nice to talk to."

Maria grinned "Well I suppose keeping emotions in check is better than being like Fandral when he is drunk or when Thor loses his temper." she said attempting to lighten the conversation also a bit amused as the earlier conversation. "I am curious Loki have you ever owned an enchanted journal?" she had a slight feeling that Asgard did not use much magical artifacts but still she was curious.

"Well I had a journal but I haven't used it recently." Loki raised a brow. "Why? Do you have an enchanted journal?"

"I do. The enchantments keeps others that you do not want to read the journal out." she chuckled "My brothers always would get into mine so I enchanted it one day to play minor pranks on them if they read it or a forcefield would appear to knock them backwards if they touch the book. Minor stuff like that."Maria shrugged "I just thought if you don't want to show your emotions to me or anyone else in Asgard that the journal may help clear your mind."

"I've come to the conclusion that it may be beneficial to show my emotions to someone. Maybe I could let some of the pain go. Anyway I decided it would be best to talk to someone. Since you are around me a lot you are the best candidate. However, you tell Thor anything though, I'll stop talking to you. I know he asked about me but he didn't even seem to care that his own mother had died, at least not in front of me. If he had I might have more respect for him. As it is, I couldn't care less about him." Loki looked over at Maria to see what she thought of his course of action.

She looked at Loki "I swear I will say nothing Loki. Unless your brother has a mind reading ability like you he will get very little out of me." she smiled a bit. "Thor seems more worried about you if anything." she said before shrugging a bit. "Also I don't mind if you talk to me about your troubles. I'll listen and help out if I can."

"It's not just my troubles that I want to talk about. Believe it or not I grew lonely in my room all by myself. I yearned for some decent conversation and finally it has arrived. It's so rare that I meet anyone who loves magic and pranks the way I do. It's actually kind of nice." Loki smiled. He realised that he smiled more often around her. _"Why can't I stop smiling?"_ He thought to himself fully aware that Maria probably knew his thoughts.

Maria just shrugged a bit "I love using my abilities because I was taught it is not a bad thing." she said and did not read Loki's thoughts. He seemed so at peace right now that whatever thought he was thinking she did not wish to disturb it. "In any case I am glad I could be pleasant company. Everyone needs some at some point in their life" she said as she patted Kuro's neck.

"That is true." Loki stopped Esmerelda at the river. "Do you swim?"

Tilting her head to the side Maria eyed Loki with an arched eyebrow before replying "Yes, I know how to swim"

Loki hopped off of Esmerelda. He magically switched into some shorts. "Would you like to swim with me?" He walks over to a lake nearby. "I used to swim here as a child." Loki walked into the lake. "Come on."

Maria follows Loki to the water "sure" she wore a tank top and shorts as she entered the cool water.

Loki swims underneath the water. As Maria looks around a little and enters the water, Loki surfaced in front of her splashing her surprised and shocked face. "Your face was priceless." Loki laughed. "You're drenched in so much water." Loki couldn't hide his amusement at seeing Maria's face after the water had hit her.

Maria stared shocked before grinning and splashing Loki back with the cool water watching his surprised face. "Touché" she said before diving into the water to avoid another splash.

Loki laughed, "I'll get you back for that." He swam under the water after Maria but she was a faster swimmer than he was. So, plan B, when she resurfaced for air he was going to splash her again.

Maria went into the shadows of the water before resurfacing for air "hehehehe he won't catch me that easily" she thought grinning then diving below the water noting that Loki was silently swimming beneath the water towards her.

Loki swam under her. He swam quickly upwards hoping that he could get her by surprise. However, she dodged his predictable attack and smirked. Loki surfaced for some air and chuckled, "She is actually quite fun and amusing to be around."

Maria smirked a bit under the water as she swam to the furthest end of the water then surfaced and began to try and scan as to where Loki was she noticed he was by her previous spot in the water and tried not to laugh as she splashed him. "SURPRISE ATTACK" she yelled grinning from ear to ear as the water hit Loki in the face.

Loki laughed, "You win this time." He suddenly said with a slight mischievous grin on his face as he levitated about 40 gallons of water above her head. "Try to avoid that."

Maria looked up "Oh crap" she cursed under her breath before taking a huge gulp of air and diving down into the water before the huge water ball fell down on her knocking her sideways.

Loki swam to her and hugged her as he guided them both to the surface for air. "Hmm, how can I possibly splash you?" A large shadow covered the both of them as the 40 gallons of water drenched them both. "I finally got you."

Maria laughed even though the water had been a surprise "You did indeed. I surrender to the water fight" she chuckled a bit amused.

Loki saw the sun beginning to set. "Thor will be looking for us and it is getting late. Do you want to head back to the castle?"

Maria shrugged "That is up to you do you want to head back?" she said wringing out the water in her hair.

"We could spend the night out here." Loki smiled, "I did it a lot when I was young. It was nearby here." Loki got out of the lake. "Hmm, I think it was that way." he said as he led Maria off into a nearby clearing.

 **Author note:**

 **Awe Loki you are slowly falling for Maria how cute. *watched the Loria ship sail* hehehehehehehe. Hi Guys I am glad to give you chapter 6 of The Light in My Darkness. (stuff is getting so interesting its amazing and i am dying a slow and wonderful death. XD) anyway enjoy I won't spoil what happens in chapter seven. But I hope you all love it and tell me what you think. I am trying to upload as many chapters as I can before I go to bed so yeah. Say good night Cerberus**

 **Cerberus: woof**

 **XD anyway. All my stories are now on google docs so thats why if you all see a bunch of updates it is because I am alternating and saving the chapters. (makes uploads so much easier.) Anyway later guys ON TO CHAPTER 7 HAZA!**


	7. Chapter 7: Fire and Ice

**Chapter 7: Fire and Ice**

Maria got out of the lake and followed Loki but not before summoning a towel and tossing it to him. "Heh dry off first or you might get ill." she said as she dried her own form but left her hair damp. She was used to the cold of Jotunheim so the cool breeze blowing through the trees barely bothered her. However she was not sure that could be said the same for Loki.

Loki began drying his hair as he looked for the shelter that he made when he was younger. He grabbed Esmeralda's reins and walked along side her.

Maria whistled for Kuro to follow and he did without having her hold the reins. "The shelter looks a bit small Loki." she chuckled a bit trying very hard not to tease him.

"I said I made it when I was younger." Loki laughed. "It's not actually that small."

"Makes perfect sense then" she replied then looking curiously at Loki she added "Then not everything is what it seems?"

"I'll go get some more wood and leaves." He tied the reins around a tree and went off to gather more wood and some leaves on the ground. Loki came back and added the wood to his shelter. Then he spread the leaves on the ground. "Is that big enough for you?"

Maria smirks "you don't have to do this on your own you know let me help I was just joking a bit" she said as she helped Loki out with the shelter. "Also I brought food" a basket suddenly appears.

"Now I don't have to go and hunt." Loki shifted into the form of a black wolf with green eyes. "I really wanted to hunt." He pouted telepathically.

Maria chuckled "Oh so that's how you did it" she said then shifted into a white and brown wolf with green eyes. "Hi" she said rolling onto her back "Basket makes anything you want to eat"

"You know lying on your back is a submissive position among wolves." Loki looked at the basket as his stomach grumbled, He pounced on top of the basket. "It makes anything? I want some boar." He reached in and took out some boar that he began eating quickly.

"I don't mind laying down to stretch a bit" she said smirking then looking to Loki eating his boar "And yeah the basket has an enchantment so that it makes any food infinitely" she said and rolled onto her stomach "It was a gift from my aunt. Very useful when camping"

Loki was still eating the boar. "I can't hear you over all this food I'm eating." He joked. "This is really useful. Did you camp a lot?" Loki walked over to Maria and lay down next to her.

Maria stared into the starry sky "On Jotunheim I did a lot of camping with my older brothers. Granted it's cold as hell but it's still fun. Used the night sky a lot of the time to find our way back but still never gets old."

"That sounds a lot more fun than I had. My stories would just make you laugh." Loki snuggled up next to Maria.

In her wolf form Maria's blush could not be seen but she mentally did so before laying her face on her paws then looked to Loki "Try me" she said referring to his stories "I believe we both have amusing stories to tell"

"I was out here one time and I had fallen asleep in an unfamiliar place. Anyway, when I woke up the next morning, I was itchy everywhere. It turned out I slept on a mound of bugs and well, they bit me all night long. The bites stayed for a full two months. It was very fun." He said the last part sarcastically.

Maria knew sarcasm well and rolled on her back chuckling "That must have been painful. Did you take a wash in the lake to get the bugs out?" she said as she stayed on her back tilting her head to the side curious.

"No, I didn't know to do that until later." He sighed, "Thor got a good laugh out of it though." Loki laughed mentally.

"Heh shame on you Thor" she replied then used her paw to scratch an ear. She looked to Loki. "If it makes you feel any better when me and my brothers went camping they decided to bury me in snow till i couldn't feel my arms" she chuckled remembering the memory.

"Oh, that reminds me of this one time when a storm surprised me. I had been out on a camping trip, all alone as usual. It began to drizzle and that's all I thought it was but then it kept raining harder and harder. Eventually it was pouring and there was lighting. I was forced to return home in the middle of the night, drenched in water. Oh, I also managed to get a cold." Loki pawed at Maria's ear.

"Well that sucks" she said as she continued to lay down on her back. "Getting ill is never fun" then she tilted her head to the side noticing that Loki was pawing her ear. "Why you touching my ear?"

"I just wanted to." Loki licked the side of her muzzle and still noted her submissive position. "Any other fun stories?"

"Hmmmm, well I remember that when I went camping once I got to ride a dragon" she replied mentally blushing red when Loki licked the side of her muzzle. She was tired and laying on her back was comfortable to her. Whatever it meant of the submissive position she did not bother with the thought as she rolled over back onto her stomach. "That was fun until I fell off and landed in a snowbank" she chuckled.

Loki chuckled too. "That sounds quite hilarious. Hmm, I can't really think of any other funny stories. They're mostly embarrassing. Do you want to call it a night?"

Maria smiled a bit in wolf form but yawned a little bit. "Excuse me for the yawn but I think I might be tired." she said then closed the basket with her nose.

"Let us sleep then." Loki walked to the shelter and fell asleep in his wolf form as far as Maria knew. He had secretly watched as she entered the shelter, and she fell asleep beside him her rose scented soap entering his lungs an ache for her began to form in the pit of his stomach as he dozed off as well. A dream began, one which he sent to both her and him by using telepathy. Shortly after he fell asleep, he dreamt that she was in a snowstorm in her wolf form wandering through the storm. In the distance another wolf howled for her calling out to her. The howls grew closer and louder until she saw Loki in his own wolf form. He guided her into a cave and out of the storm to protect her from the cold. As he began licking her neck to soothe her, she moved away and he noted a slight red blush on her face. Smirking in this form he began to bite down on her neck growling when she tried to move away again. As he pinned her brown and white wolf form to the floor he looked for the pink slit under her tail. Once found, his cock began thrusting into her. He kept his hold on her neck, drawing blood as he continued his lust fueled thrusts into her wet arousal. Hearing her whimpers as eventually, his seed covered her walls causing her to arch and squirm towards him as the dream ended with him howling into the night as he filled her a second time and listened to her whimpers of pleasure in wolf form as her tight slit strangled his cock in the dream world.

Maria tossed and arched in her sleep as she dreamt of Loki entering her in wolf form. She had been in a snowstorm and was trying to find cover when Loki in his wolf form had escorted her to a cave where she was grateful for the shelter that was until he began to nip and lick her neck. As she attempted to move away he growled at her eventually pinning her against the cold stone of the cave. She whimpered as she felt a bit of blood dribble down her neck knowing if she did move a nerve or blood vessel would be punctured. She arched as he thrust into her wolf form which in a strange sense aroused her even more. As Loki howled into the night sky through the storm she closed her wolf eyes before waking up from the dream. Her breathing shallow as she looked at the sky it was still and the sun had barely woken yet. "It was just a dream" she thought and slowly was about to go back to sleep when she heard Loki's form rustle awake next to hers.

Loki looked over at Maria. He had awoken a few seconds before her. He had switched to his human form but his arousal was still able to be seen. "Did you like the dream?" He winked.

Maria swapped back into her human form and turned around to look Loki in the eyes "Sneaky." she said not revealing that some small part of her enjoyed the dream but she kept that dark thought in the back of her mind as she blushed a bit before looking away only to notice Loki's arousal being evident. "Loki are you...um…." she blushed further "Horny for some reason?"

"Yes." Loki made no move to hide himself nor did he want to. "You probably know why. I can deal with this on my own or you can help me." He smiled a little even though he expected her to say no.

Maria arched an eyebrow at Loki's request "I could not have possibly caused you to be horny" she said as much as the devilish thought tickled her head to join she did not believe it at all. "I feel that eventually even if I said no now you might try to convince me to join."

"I may have came in the dream but I was not allowed that luxury here and for the record your

scent is wonderful as well as ravishing. That is partially what inspired me to make the dream. That and the fact that you actually like me." He moved closer to Maria his breath a whisper in her ear as he felt her attempt to shiver a shudder of pleasure. "You wouldn't deny me access to your body when I allowed you access to my soul, would you?"

Maria could feel Loki's breath whisper into her ear causing a strange shudder to go down her spine with a slight spark of pleasure mixed into it. She couldn't respond she was cornered she could deny his advances but at the same time her body burned with heat of wanting to give herself to him. "How do you know I like you ?" she said not admitting the truth. She guarded her heart well but it wasn't until he came and hired her as his guard that the walls began to fall. She was cautious about this situation aside from that she was still a virgin and had little to no experience in this kind of sexual foreplay. "What would happen if i accepted?" she did not look to Loki as she could feel his very presence next to her almost burning into her form.

Loki moved even closer if that was possible. He twirled a piece of her hair as he whispered into her ear. "If you accepted I could make it very pleasurable for you. I could get you to make sounds that you never knew you could make. I could give you more of what you experienced in the dream. You would be begging me to fill your virgin pussy with my cock. Yeah, while you were asleep I checked. Regardless, I could make this the most wonderful experience you have ever had or I could rape you until you begged me to stop as I pin you down onto the ground." Loki bit her ear. "You have a choice my dear Maria, choose wisely." His lust filled eyes roamed over her form, which was still covered in her clothing from the swim. He wanted her so badly at the moment that he wanted to rip those garments and take her without a thought but he held that urge in check as he planned all the possible ways he could pleasure her if she accepted. He didn't really want to harm her, at least not at the moment. Loki figured if he cornered her she might be forced to make a decision on her own. Though he was convinced that she would leave like his mother or turn on him like Thor. With such reasoning he wanted this moment to be when he and only he could take her, but take her of her own willingness. This was odd even for him why did he care about her so much to allow her that decision? and why was there a fear that she might leave him for someone else? or just plain leave him in general? This was an option Loki could not consider as he had realized that Maria had been more than just a guard to him with the few days he had known her.

Maria felt as if she were paralyzed with the choices set before her. Her last question on her mind "Why would you want me?" she said aloud she knew he wanted her his lustful gaze was telling her that much but she did not understand why or how she could be appealing to anyone. She did not want her body to be violated or raped for that manner she had known a form of torment by the angels as such and did not wish to repeat the scenario. She was internally conflicted either she give her body up to Loki willingly or he would take her by force. Either way she would be taken in a sense she was still cornered. That was one aspect she hated the thought of being cornered. She felt his fingers skim up her shoulders as she tried to make her decision. Turning around to finally face Loki she said with a smirk "You make it sound as if I have very few options." she smirked a bit in reply. Slowly she touched his hand sending an almost current of electricity through the touch. "I will accept for now. But if Thor or Fandral call me a wench I will stab one of them understand." she blushed a bit her worry was if they were caught not of any other consequence.

Loki smiled, he could barely contain his excitement from what words escaped her lips. "Y-you truly mean that? I was sure you were going to refuse." He took her head in his hands and kissed her lightly on her lips. He could sense her hesitation although his heart swelled at the thought of her being his. "I will be gentle I promise." Maria was already pretty wet from the dream he had created. All Loki had to do in action was get her even more aroused in order to make her pass that point of no return. He moved down between her legs and inhaled her heavenly scent as he had an urge to ravish her right then and there. But he fought the urge, he had to do this slowly and with care or he may scare her away. He began his exploitation by licking up her right leg to her thigh. Before planting kisses up her other leg. Slowly Loki moved some of Maria's remaining articles of clothing before descending in between her legs and into the folds of her wet moist slit. His tongue began with tortuously slow licks up and down her pussy. "You taste heavenly." He remarked as his tongue coaxed her clit from under it's protective hood. Then he took it in his mouth and flicked his tongue across it repeatedly. She was beginning to squirm. Loki smirked to himself knowing this was just the tip of the iceberg. Loki began nipping her clit and then he moved on to nipping along her folds, her reactions fueling him to continue his teasing. Then he found her entrance gushing with arousal. His tongue slipped in and began to fuck her, circling around the inside of her and moving in and out. Her body arched up toward his awaiting mouth as he took more of her scent in. He then placed a finger inside of her to widen her a bit before he entered her. His thumb was rubbing over her clit as he inserted another finger inside of her. "Maria, umm, are you okay if I enter you now?" Loki had no idea why he felt so nervous, he had taken many women before her and would probably take many after her. What was it about her that made him so nervous? Had he actually grown attached to her? He knew he wanted her to stay with him but he had no idea why. It couldn't be love? No, not this soon or at all but she did like him. This train of thought went through his mind as he awaited her answer.

Maria arched as Loki began nipping and licking her in places she never knew existed. She felt her body begin to burn up as if on fire as he continued his ministrations. He was driving her insane with pleasure if he continued she feared she may want more. She realized that her heart went out to the Mischief Maker as she kissed him lightly. Damn her if she was going to let him get all the amusement she may be a virgin but she was also corrupted in mind. "Might as well cause him to lose a bit of control" she thought before noticing that Loki growled in the kiss as he pulled her closer to him. All she could reply as a fire burned between both of them were two words that she whispered into his ear "Take me" she felt his control nearly snap and was amused. Creating an illusion in front of the shelter so they were not seen by peering eyes she looked to Loki waiting for his response.

Her words echoed inside his head. "Take me." He licked his lips at the thought of taking her. He maneuvered his cock to her awaiting entrance. He really didn't want to hurt her so right as he thrust past her virginal barrier he kissed her while rubbing her clit. He explored her mouth with his tongue. He thrust into her torturously slow. If she was ever going to orgasm she would have to beg for it. Loki began nipping along her neck and then kissing the tiny wounds that he caused. He lived for the sounds of her moans. He knew that at this teasing pace neither of them would climax but how he loved the way she would squirm under him, trying to get more contact with his body. "Beg me to fuck you hard." He whispered into her ear.

Maria almost smirked in her mind he wanted her to beg that was not going to happen for a while. Slowly she arched towards him deciding to slow the pace down. She sensed his own arousal harden at the contact but also heard him intake a breath almost as if it were a hiss. She mentally smirked as she became curious and ran her hand gently up his chest to touch the hair at the nape of his neck. She could feel his muscles tense up as she trailed her hand up and along his back down and up again. She slowly arched to meet his hard length again taking note that she was causing the same amount of pleasure to him as he had done to her. "Not until you beg me to stop." she replied

Loki smirked, this woman was definitely full of surprises but he was not going to beg for anyone. "Don't stop, never stop." He said as his hands ghosted along her sides. He realized that she was not going to beg easily in fact he rather enjoyed the challenge that she was being at the moment. But her hands were causing him to lose control. If she continued, he might just ravish her. Although he did not wish to harm her he did want her a fire was slowly beginning to consume him melting the ice that surrounded the heart that he had been guarding all this time. Pulling Maria closer to his body he let out a low growl "Is your intention to make me lose what little sense I have left?" he whispered into her ear. "Because if so you are playing a very dangerous game sweet Maria." He wanted her to himself he realized and the fact that she already was his was even more thrilling. But if she was not going to yield that meant he had to take whatever control he possessed and use it. Taking her hands he pinned her to the ground as he was over her form in less than a few moments. "You are making me lose my control Maria. I may have to punish you for that." he said as he slowly caused a silk tie which tied her wrists together so that she could not use her hands to make him lose this game.

As Maria was pulled towards Loki she smirked a bit realizing his control was slipping. His breath was shallow but what startled her the most was when he pinned her to the ground tying her wrists above her head where he then looked down on her as if determining what to do with her. She tilted her head to the side her brown hair almost a pool around her face with an arched eyebrow looking up at Loki.

A feather appeared in Loki's hands. He knew that whatever he did to her could not add to his arousal. He slowly moved the feather down her left side. He smirked when he saw her nails digging into her palm. Loki ripped off her shirt and bra, then he sucked one of her nipples. His tongue swirled around her hard nipple. He bit it as he moved to kissing and licking her both breasts. "Ah, how do you manage to arouse me without doing anything?" Loki felt like he was going to snap. The sheer sight of her made him want to fuck her all day and discover all the noises that she could make. His breathing becoming audibly shaky as he continued. However, something interesting happened, his eyes shifted from blue to green as he looked down on her form like a predator surveying their prey. "I truly love you my dear but I'm afraid I will still have to harm you." His eyes flashed green occasionally as if he was battling himself as he still re-positioned himself between Maria's legs and inserted his full length into her allowing his need to take control of him. As he edged her close to her orgasm he stopped, his eyes shifting back to green. "You didn't think it would be that easy did you? You've just been a tiny bit Loki'd." He pinched both her nips as he smiled. He growled as he pulled out gaining control of himself again.

Maria looked at Loki now naked and stripped of all clothing _"so he was deciding to play tricks with her"_ she thought as she felt the wave of pain suddenly lessen a bit from her barrier being broken. Smirking she used her tied up hands to her advantage so that they were around Loki's neck then using her own telepathy she caused a pleasure wave current to pass through his body. She felt him tense up again as he looked down on her with lust filled irises. As she tried to arch towards him, she replied "I don't give up that easily" she smirked.

Loki tensed from the pleasure that she sent through him. "Now, I have to punish you." He said as if he had no other choice. He knew that he couldn't punish her in conventional ways because that would remind her of when she was tortured. Maybe if he let loose on her or he could torture her with pleasure. A vibrator appeared in his hand and he immediately placed in on her clit. It didn't take long for Maria to begin squirming, she was trying to get away but she couldn't. "You like that don't you? You like getting punished." Loki whispered into her ear and then he bit it, hard. "Secretly, you love this mixture of pleasure and pain." Loki moved past her neck and began biting her stomach. "My bites turn you on." Loki kissed all the spots where he had bitten her. "My lips make you wish you had begged me when I asked you to." Maria chuckled at that statement. Loki grabbed her by the throat with his free hand and began to choke her. "You are mine. You belong to me." He glared at ther as he let go of her throat. Then, Loki pressed the vibrator against her clit. "Say my name, Maria."

Maria arched towards Loki. She hated begging and mentally tried to fight the emotion but try as she might she could not help but beg for Loki to continue. "Loki please."

Loki smiled triumphantly when he heard her beg and say his name. Just hearing his name pass through her lips aroused him even further. Though he did not know how that was even remotely possible. "Say my name again darling, louder." He kept the vibrator on her clit and changed the setting so that it was practically unbearable for her.

Maria arched against the vibrator as Loki continued to tease her. Biting back a moan she squirmed trying to escape the pleasurable torment. She had to somehow make his control break or she felt as if she may burn into flames of pleasure past a point of no return. Again she sent another pleasure wave but this time aimed towards his arousal. Mentally she schemed of a way to best him granted she had been a virgin but she still schemed. Slowly she teased him by arching her own wet arousal against his very hard one. Again she heard the hiss of pleasure being released from Loki as she said his name purposefully slowly. "Please Loki." she said although she smirked her eyes begged for him to continue.

Loki leaned over her, his hair was touching her face lightly. His eyes roamed over her mischievous face as he kissed her deeply. His tongue roamed over her lips exploring her mouth as he entered her further. Biting her lips to keep from moaning as her walls practically strangled his cock. His thrusts started off slow, long, and torturous but then began to develope into shorter and faster thrusts. "How do you do this to me?" He asked as he felt near to his own climax but he was not going to let her win. His hands roamed up and down her body, ghosting along her sides, playing with and pinching her breasts, and rubbing her clit. "Come for me, Maria, please." Loki almost begged her, he didn't think he could keep up this game for much longer.

Maria kissed Loki pulling him down towards her she to almost towards her own peak. "Loki please…" she begged "Please make me come" she said kissing Loki deeply as the early morning light appeared.

"As you wish." Loki did not ravish her but he did thrust as fast as he thought she could handle. He wanted them to come together. Loki observed how beautiful she was, her flushed cheeks, her skin so shiny from sweat. She was so vulnerable at this moment. Just as they both came he bit her pulse point to add a bit of pain to the mix. He collapsed on top of her still reeling from his orgasm. "I love you Maria." Loki rolled off of her and lay down next to her not yet realizing what he had said.

Maria climaxed as Loki did the same. As she replied to his love she realized she loved him as well. "I love you to Loki" she said as she felt herself subside from the orgasm the mischief god had given her. She knew he did not realize what he had said and possibly it was just possible he may not remember this in the morning. As she snuggled next to him she finally felt safe. Whereas she always had been alone on some nights being in his arms felt right as she fell into a peaceful sleep.

 **Author Note:**

 ***Gasps* holy jesus christ sin nuggets. *dies***

 **Random person: Someone call a medic the author of The light in my darkness is down. Author down. Repeat Author is down! XD**

 **Hi guys. If you did not read the warning in the description then here is the first of a couple perhaps many more smut scenes. XD (applaud my friend Hannah she started le smut idea I just added detail.)**

 **Anyway enjoy this story as it is hot as hell.**

 **Passed out author: ALL HAIL TOM HIDDLESTON! *passes out again* XD lolololol :p**

 **Until chapter 8 my friends this are still beginning to get interesting for the Loria ship.**


	8. Chapter 8: Beauty and the Sexy Beast

**Chapter 8: Beauty and the sexy Beast**

The sun rose over the forested area of Asgard for two beings in a shelter. Maria woke up as the sun rose and decided to wash in the lake. No one would notice her with the shield she had cast surrounding the area so she knew she was safe from any pervasive eyes. Well she would tolerate Loki's but anyone else she might stab. Kuro was kneeling by Esmeralda nudging the other horse awake as she silently made breakfast for when Loki woke up with a message as to where she had gone. As she waded naked into the pool of water she hummed a Midgardian tune that she had enjoyed quite frequently.

"I'm at war with the world cuz I ain't ever gonna sell my soul. Already made up my mind no matter what I can't be bought or sold. When your faith is getting weak and you feel like giving in you breath into me again. Im awake Im alive yeah I know what I have felt this time. Now it's my time I do what I want cuz this is my life here right now stand my ground don't ever back down. I know what I believe inside cuz I'm awake and I'm alive."

Her voice harmonious Maria closed her eyes as she relaxed and bathed in the cool water.

Loki woke up and made a fresh set of clothes appear out of no where as he began to dress himself he took notice that Maria had left camp. "Where did you go?" Loki spoke aloud to himself. He walked out of the tent to see food and a note. _"I went out to take a bath in the lake. There is some food in the basket. Love you, Loki. Hugs and Kisses."_ Loki smiled as he ate the food, wait, she said she loved him. Loki then remembered last night that during their sex he had said he loved her however, the memory was vague. As sat in front of the shelter, he thought about what his feelings were towards Maria. She was beautiful, kinder than any being he had met thus far and that was true, she had little to no fear of him and at the same time was loyal. Granted she may be stubborn but he found that if he imagined her with anyone else it angered him immensely. He had given her his heart, which she had accepted and cherished. However, would she leave and turn on him like others had in the past?

Just by judging her thus far Loki did not think so. She was loyal that much she demonstrated so far after Malekith's sudden revival. As he finished his meal he realized yet something else. She had possibly purposefully left to allow him time to think about what he felt about her. "Clever woman" he thought before heading off to find the bewitching creature.

Maria sang as she bathed. She knew Loki would have needed time to think after last night's sex. She herself needed time to reflect on what had occurred, as she bathed, she felt refreshed as the cool water flowed down her form cleansing her. Using a rose scented soap she brought with her to wash her body, she had not even noticed Loki had left to find her after eating his breakfast, and was now watching her from the shadows watching her hum the tune and bathe.

Loki watched as Maria bathed and closed his eyes listening to her voice sing. Opening them only to watch her hum the tune as she rinsed the suds off of her form. After he had listening to her sing a few lines of the tune he began to sing along to the chorus from where he sat at the shore. "I'm awake I'm alive Now I know what I believe inside. Now it's my time I'll do what I want 'cause this is my life Here, right here Right now, right now Stand my ground and never back down I know what I believe inside I'm awake and I'm alive."

Maria jumped, startled in hearing Loki sing from his hiding spot she hummed the tune by the band Skillet to herself as she rinsed the suds from her hair before turning to him.

Loki waved to her as he exited his hiding spot. "Do you want some company?"

Maria turned around to Loki and smiled "Morning to you to Loki." she suddenly realized she was naked and blushed ducking into the water to hide her form. "Uh…sorry I ….I am a bit…." she began to stutter then shut her mouth as she let herself hide under the water.

Loki's clothes that he had just put on disappeared as he chuckled wading into the water of the lake. Swimming over to her, he smiled amused at her blush. "I did not know you could become any more adorable." Loki smiled and placed one of his hands to cup her cheek. "Apparently I stand corrected" he smiled as he moved a piece of stray hair away from her face and planted a kiss on her forehead "Do not be ashamed of your body." He said allowing the kiss to travel to her lips lightly planting them there. "You're beautiful." Gods she drove him to lose control just standing there she was intoxicating.

Maria blushed further a bit remembering that last night he had claimed her as his. This did not bother her at all but flattered her. But, still she could not hide the blush spreading across her face. "How'd you sleep?" she said as she looked up into Loki's eyes.

"I slept fine." Loki smiled as she blushed. "Aww, you are so charming." He reflected over what had happened last night which remind him of the fact that he had marked her. "You've got bite marks on your neck." He ran his fingers across some of the bite marks feeling a leap in her pulse.

Maria blushed red "Yeah...I do have bite marks on my neck" she said her pulse beating in her throat. He made her lose control of herself when he was around her emotions became chaotic. She did not acknowledge her feelings often but what she felt for Loki went deeper than lust and she realized that. She had over the last few grown a certain attachment to the God of Mischief since she had began her role as guard over him. But now her heart and body officially belonged to him she was not sure if he would crush it in his palm of his hand and kill her soul or would he love her in return. She could not make that assumption at all she had to let him decide that on his own. She was a simple guard at least that is what she told herself. She never enjoyed acknowledging that she was indeed of royal blood mainly because it constantly reminded her of her father's reputation. One that she wanted to dearly forget about. She was so lost in thought that she nearly missed what Loki said next.

"You know, I nearly lost control last night because of you. No one has ever done that to me other than Thanos, and he required an infinity stone. Do not take that the wrong way. You are alone in the sex category." Loki paused for a minute to see how she would react to what he had said so far.

Maria hid her emotions well as she replied "What did you expect I was a virgin." she said as she dove under the water. She could almost feel something spill from her eyes as she blinked the tears away under the water she knew he did not mean his words from last night that had just been his lust taking over. However, she was not going to show weakness in front of him not ever.

Loki went under the water and swam her back up to the surface. "Let me finish. I actually enjoyed it. I thought I would despise it but the experience was, pleasurable. If I did not love you darling I doubt that I would have liked it." He smiled before moving cupping her cheek again in the palm of his hand. "Maria, I love you, please promise to never leave me." Loki was still worried that she would leave like everyone else that he had loved in his past.

Maria looked at Loki shocked as she covered mouth before hugging Loki him. "I swear you nearly scared me there" she laughed as for some reason tears of joy ran down her face she said as she pulled away and kissed him lightly "I love you so much...I was just...afraid to say it I will admit that much..."

Loki pulled away from her kiss to kiss her tears of joy. "You don't know what those words mean to me Maria. I have not had someone to love me in a long time." He hugged her tighter to himself just the need to feel her body against his was immense. She fit him perfectly as he wished the moment could last eternally. Just as quickly, reality set into his mind when Loki spotted the sun. "Thor will have people looking for us if we do not return to the castle."

Maria grinned then got out of the water and dried off as she pulled her cloths on this time she wore a black tunic however it attached at the neck to hide the love bites that Loki had given her the night before but allowed her shoulders to be shown while the sleeves covered her arms. She pulled on her panties and matching pants before pulling her boots on. "Yeah we should get going." she said as she watched Loki also get out of the lake. She fed Kuro and Esmerelda some carrots that she had gotten from the basket. "How long do you estimate 'til Thor panics?" she asked curiously, as she mounted Kuro to follow Loki.

Loki transported his clothes to his hands and began to dress as well before looking up at the sun as put his boots on. "It looks near ten in the morning, so I imagine that he is already panicking. Especially, since I did not return last night." He mounted Emeralda and asked her to trot towards the castle. Esmeralda made to rear up which would knock Loki off but she just neighed and began trotting. "Mischievous horse." Loki muttered under his breath.

Kuro shook his head back and forth almost amused at Loki's horse's behavior as Maria chuckled and urge him to follow Loki as she made the basket disappear from the camping grounds with a flick of her hand as both riders rode up to the castle, were a worried Thor noticed them riding from the forest.

Thor was about to send for guards to locate his brother who had been seen last by a couple servants who said that Loki and his guard had gone off for a horse ride. However neither had returned as of yet and Thor was beginning to worry. That was until he noticed two figures on horseback riding back to the castle. As Loki entered with Maria behind him, he addressed his

"I swear on Valhalla Loki your chaos is going to harm you."

Loki laughed, "Brother, I was just camping for a night" He jumped off Esmerelda and walked over to Thor. "I even took my guard with me."

Thor sighed "You could not have told anyone where you were going." he looked at the girl. "At least you had sense to take your guard with you." he said.

"Were you worried about me brother? You know that I can handle myself." Loki smiled at his brother.

Thor replied looking at his brother "Of course I was concerned about what happens to you." he said looking to Maria who seemed to be just observing. "He wasn't to much trouble to you was he"

Maria chuckled "None at all sir. He was a real joy to be around" she didn't want to reveal to the thunder god as to what had happened that night. "Basically after a ride and dinner he went to sleep" she said being discreet. "If you two would not mind, I am going to put the horses away. Excuse me." she said as she led Kuro and Esmerelda to their stalls.

"So Father, shall I be put in a time out or be sent for execution since I was so late." Loki's smile said _"I love toying with you."_

Thor chuckled a bit "I am just glad you are not tormenting some poor unfortunate soul"

"I'm tormenting you." Loki joked.

"Aside from the innuendos brother you seem to be in high spirits as of late. What has changed that grumpy bookworm face of yours?" Thor meant sarcastically as a joke as he changed the subject.

"You may have been right about spending time outside of my chambers. It gave me a whole new sensation, as if I was surrendering to nature." Loki obviously meant Maria but he was hoping that Thor was too dumb to notice.

Thor arched an eyebrow as he eyed his brother knowing full well when he was hiding a truth after so long being his brother. "Does the new guard help much?" he asked specifically a bit. Ever since she arrived, Thor had notice Loki smiled more since she arrived.

"What are you getting at Thor?" Loki looked over at Thor curiously. He was wary that Thor would think that they did have sex. Unfortunately, Loki's reputation as a womanizer was not going to do him any favors.

"I mean just that brother does she do her job well?" he did not know of his brothers escapades yesterday nor did he ask about them. "She seems to place a smile on your face somehow though. So I assume she is doing her job well." (cough Thor = dense cough XD)

"She worked very well last night. She did exactly as I asked her to eventually." Loki smirked to himself, happy that he could still slip innuendos past Thor.

Thor eyed his brother a bit "Does that mean she was disobedient?" he still had no clue as to what Loki meant. "I don't ever recall you ever being this flexible with a guard brother." he said then shrugged. "Whatever the case may be I am glad she is at least placing a smile on your face."

"I had her try something new and she was having a problem obeying me but it was just her nerves. She was punished though, just less severely." Loki skirted the line of innuendo and flat out telling Thor they had sex. He wanted to see just how dumb Thor was; it was so amusing.

Thor rubbed his temples "So you did punish her." he sighed "I presume that might have been a difficulty for you. She did manage to survive more than five minutes against you in a sparring match." Thor replied still oblivious. "Though, now that I think upon it that does not place such a grin on your face" slowly Thor was catching on. "Loki what exactly did you do to her?" he said eyeballing his brother with a skeptical look.

Loki smirked a bit, "Nothing terrible brother. Quite the opposite actually."

Thor sighed "One day Loki your escapades will get you in more trouble than it's worth."

Loki chuckled "I believe causing trouble is the spice of life brother. Maria seems to agree."

"Maria?" Thor tilted his head "Interesting." grinning Thor eyed his brother "Brother are you smitten on your guard?"

Loki rolled his eyes, "Now, Thor, why would I be smitten with anyone much less a guard. You know how I am, I bang them 'till they scream and leave."

Thor arched an eyebrow, "Let us walk inside and continue this conversation."

Loki sighed, "As you wish." The servants opened the doors to the castle as Loki and Thor walked through the doorway.

As the two brothers continued their conversation Loki felt a bit uneasy. Maria should have returned from the stables by now.

Maria meanwhile was putting the horses away back into their stalls, when she overheard some servants talking. She put Esmeralda into her stall before moving to Kuro's stall, as she pretended to groom him with the brush she listened in on the conversation.

"Did you see which way he had went?" asked one of the stable hands.

"No that guard of his is always on high alert but I believe he is now in the hall with the king." said the other.

"Good." said the other "Is the plan in place? We cannot fail like we did last time the stubborn princess is still unaware keep it as such."

"Yes sir." said the stable hand.

"Another thing Stephen." said the mysterious voice. "Be discreet in your mission for if we fail she may have our heads."

Maria went into Kuro's stall, as she brushed his coat her ears were tuned to every surrounding as the stable hand Stephen walked into the stables and nodded to Loki's horse. Her heart thumped in her chest as she kept calm under the situation. "Loki wishes to have his horse taken to the vet" he said unaware that Maria already knew the truth.

Turning around in the stall, she just smiled. "I believe it is a bit late for that sir." she said motioning at the afternoon sun. "Besides I personally see to Esmeralda's health." the horse shook her head back and forth as if in agreement. "Though I truly appreciate the kind gesture, Tell Loki if he truly wishes for his horse to see a vet that I will join him." she knew this was a lie but she needed to keep this man away from Loki for as long as she could in order for her to buy herself time to warn him.

The stable hand seemed taken aback by the response, unlike others before, this female did not seem to buy the lie. "Madam forgive me but I must insist." he moved towards her. He had to get to Loki in order for the plan to work. This woman was in the way of that.

Maria glared at the stable hand. "Now if you will excuse me I have much work to do" she went to brush Esmeralda as she took note of the stable hand slowly moving towards her from behind with a cloth. "Shit knock out poison." she thought.

The stable hand was still young not a boy, but not a man neither though close. As he walked up behind the female, he thought he had no other choice in the matter she was an obstacle in the way of the plan she needed to be removed temporarily. The poison on the cloth would temporarily place her to sleep allowing him time to acquire his target. 

Maria placed her mask over her face slowly her long brown hair hiding it from what she assumed was an assassin. If her hunch was correct, Loki was in grave danger. She felt the stable hand place a hand over her face with the toxic poison on the rag. Maria grabbed the stable hands hand and elbowed him in the gut. Her mask prevented her from inhaling the toxic fumes which would have put her into a deep sleep.

The stable hand felt the attack to his organs and tried to pin the girl down as he noticed a mask tied around her face. "Damn it" he thought, he had to knock her out somehow. As he grabbed her arms, he tried to pin her down. He had to finish his mission if he failed his boss would not be pleased.

Maria struggled as the opponent she faced was indeed stronger than her. However, she was faster in speed hopefully. What made the maneuver difficult was the close quarters of the stall she was in at the moment. She disappeared in front of the stable hand teleporting to the stables rafters and keeping low to the shadows.

"Come out come out wherever you are little girl" Stephen said loading a sleep dart into a tube.

Maria breathed in shallow breaths keeping calm. She could not lose focus now she had to remain calm and not panic. She had to assume this person was an assassin and if it was she had to somehow get away from the assassin and warn Loki he was in trouble. Cloaking herself to become invisible, she watched from the shadows as the assassin looked around for her. Kuro and Esmeralda shook their heads nervously. As she hid, she observed the features of the assassin. He had short blonde hair with eyes that had seen much death but he was young not much older than her if she were to give an estimate twenty three in human years. Were she was 1400 years old or twenty one in human years.

The assassin below searched for the girl more than once before cursing and giving up his search. She must have left to warn the king's brother. If that was the case, he had to beat her to the spot. Dashing out the doors of the stables, the assassin left and began to stalk his real target which was Loki the God of Mischief.

Maria took in a breath as she exited the stable through the back window in the rafters. Climbing onto the roof of the stable she leapt onto the next roof of the nearby building. She had to move fast if she were going to get to Loki before the assassin. With the castle in sight, she leapt from roof to roof gaining speed as she began to climb to the roof of the palace the glass panels below her rushing feet showing several servants walking and talking. Further along in the hallway she noticed the two brothers talking with each other, and further along the assassin aiming a bow and arrow right at Loki's head. What she assumed as poisoned, she had no other choice in the matter, as she leapt down breaking the glass panals, she heard a bunch of gasps as the arrow meant for Loki hit her instead in her side. "Your highness watch out!" she yelled pushing Loki out of the way of the deadly projectile as she fell taking the hit before rolling to the ground and hearing her ribs break as Loki stumbled to the side she groaned trying to stand up as the poison coursed through her body. It was a fast poison she noted her healing abilities where disabled now because of it.

Stephen cursed under his breath as the guard took the hit meant for Loki before dashing off into the shadows a bunch of servants stood surprised. He had to return and report to his boss that the mission had failed before he was caught.

"Maria, are you alright?" Loki looked in the direction that the arrow and Maria came from. Someone was obviously trying to kill him but Maria had stopped the projectile taking the hit instead. As he sat her down on the floor against a pillar he could clearly see she was in pain but tried to hide it. "You actually took an arrow for me." Loki looked at the arrow embedded in her side receiving a bit back pained wince as he from Maria as he then applied pressure to her wound. "My apologies." he said as Thor summoned other guards.

"Take Maria to the healers. Loki we need to get you someplace secure." The guards were about to move Maria but when Loki would not let go of her, Thor looked at his brother confused "Brother?"

"I'm not going anywhere without her Thor. I'll go to the healers and once she is better I will go to the secure location." Loki surveyed Maria's wound, which was quite deep and took note that her color was paling by the minute he needed to get her to the healers and quickly.

Maria winced feeling the broken bones of a couple ribs as the poison slowed her healing abilities by a long shot. "There was more than one" she hissed as she tried to stand but Loki pushed her back down.

"Maria, I'll be cautious but you have to stay still until I can slow the bleeding. Just relax and don't stand up either." Loki picked Maria up bridal style after he had lessened the bleeding of her wound. He personally carried her to the healers laying her down on a bed. As he sat next her bed, the healers went to work.

Maria knew healing techniques as well, from being stabbed with poison darts, blades, arrows, magical wounds, and a bunch of other events. This was nothing new to her as she made brief explanations to the healers "High paralysis poison mixed with a deadly serpents venom" she said "Arrow head was dipped with it. The poison spreads quickly commonly used for assassins. I think a couple broken ribs too." With that, the healers began their work as Maria passed out from blood loss.

The healers looked to Loki. "She is lucky she knows what the substance is your highness it makes our job that much easier." they said as they removed the arrowhead and the arrow shaft from the guards wound, before attempting to remove the poison with some healing potions. "She may have a fever though"

Loki nodded, "She has a knowledge of many things." He watched as the healers worked on her. Loki knew that there was a possibility that they might discover her heritage and so he kept a close eye on them.

Maria could not keep her glamour illusion up like she used to as the poison disabled her abilities for a time. In her knocked out state she heard gasps of shock as the healers noticed her illusion fade. "Damn. Well my cover's blown" she thought as she felt the spell fade her elf ears and Jotun blue skin, revealed her true nature as her eyes were closed. "Nnngh" she groaned. She hated feeling helpless as she felt the poison spreading quickly causing her paralysis through her nerves.

The healers gasped "Your highness did you know?" they said looking to Loki as they continued to heal the girl. "She has many wounds on her body." they took note of Maria's numerous scars from the past abused of her father's torture. "She looks as if she went through a torture chamber…" they said as they placed a cool cloth on Maria's forehead.

"Yes, I knew about what she was. I shall tell King Thor about it soon enough." Loki noted what they were saying regarding her scars. It was not anything that he did not already know but the medical point of view might be something useful to know.

Maria knew side effects of several poisons this one was a hallucinogenic. She knew that if she kept calm she'd be fine but a fever was the worst of the effects mainly because to her it meant she would be weakened for a few days and recovery would take a week at least. She could feel the fever occurring as she lay on the cot. Were the demons of her nightmares began to occur. Still she willed herself not to panic.

The healers looked down on the girl and talked in whispers "She took an arrow they say for his highness Loki." one of them said.

"Indeed. If her father was the being that harmed the queen it may be that she despised him." said the other a bit more sympathetic towards the patient on the bed. "Poor child, those wounds look as if she endured much." she said before looking to a worried prince in the chair.

"Your highness nothing aside from time will tell if she will be well again." the healer said. "Though I believe she will make a recovery." she said to Loki.

"You have my thanks for what you have done." Loki moved his chair closer to her bed. Why was she always trying to help him? The first time she passed out and now this. What if she never had a full recovery? He could never forgive himself for being partially responsible. He moved her hair out of her face. Why did everyone he loved always get hurt?

Maria felt Loki's worry though she could not say the words aloud she smiled and used a bit of her energy to comfort him with a telepathic message "Loki please don't worry" she said and could feel a small tear slip down from underneath her closed eyes as she burned up with a fever. "People you care about will always protect the other from being harmed" she said.

The healers placed another cool cloth on her forehead. "She has a fever. That is good it means the poison will be flushed out of her system." said one of the nurses who looked to Loki. "Your highness would you like to help her?" said the healer dipping the cool cloth in cold water and placing it on the girl's head.

Loki couldn't help but be worried about her. "Maybe I could help." His hand changed to blue as he used his Jotun abilities to help cool her down. "Do you think that this will help her?" He looked over at the healers.

Maria felt the heat from the fever suddenly fade and she relaxed a bit even though she was still burning up a bit she began to fall into a deep sleep she knew Loki had helped her somehow.

The healers looked to Loki then checked the girl's temperature "The fever is gone for now." they smiled. "She'll live your highness. I believe that helped immensely however she needs to have the fever so that it flushes out the poison so only cool her down gradually."

"Alright." Loki nodded his head in acknowledgement and allowed his hand to heat up a little. He spoke telepathically to Maria, "I love you darling." His other hand ran through her hair as he soothed her. He knew that the healers were watching but he did not care. He just wanted Maria to be well again.

Maria forced her body to move her hand to Loki's other hand, touching the one that was not on her head which took every fiber of her body that screamed for her not to. She would not let Loki beat himself up because of an attack made by an assassin. In her mind she growled, she knew what he looked like and would hunt him down if it meant interrogating every person in the damn castle. The assassin had made the mistake of threatening not only her, but the person she had given her heart to. Telepathically she replied to him. "I love you to Loki... Please don't worry…..once the poison is out of my system….I will be able to heal because of my curse….the poison just slows that down by a lot….."

"Rest dear, I know that you will recover. I just hate the thought that someone shot you with an arrow. It's like they shot a part of me." Loki searched her mind as carefully as possible and located the face of the assassin. "Do you mind if I leave for while?"

Maria mentally knew what Loki was about to do. "Don't…..go... after him...alone" she said then forced herself awake as she began to push herself up in the bed.

"Stop." Loki held her down. "I'll stay if I have to." He sat back down next to her bed. "I promise."

The healers chuckled "Stubborn woman" they were amused most beings would have given into the poison but this woman had admirable internal strength.

Maria sighed, she could feel herself almost fall back into sleep before looking to Loki through blurred vision. "If you want to go at least take this with you." she said and made a pitch black dagger appear. "It will make the enemy tell the truth if used…..that a few other surprises" she knew he wanted to get the assassin as much as she did. "Just don't die ok?" she said telepathically to him her own worry evident her eyes were green irises staring back at Loki. Which was only part of the glamour spell she managed to maintain at the moment.

"I won't die. Just please rest before you expend anymore energy." Loki sat on her bed and hummed a lullaby to her while he stroked her forehead. It was a lullaby that his mother used to sing to him. "Please rest Maria."

Maria rested her head on the pillow of the bed and slowly closed her eyes as she smirked a bit. "I will. Also kick that assassins ass for me." she said as she fell asleep as weariness tugged at her once again allowing her mind to see nothing but darkness.

One of the healers chuckled "Well now I see a resemblance in character" the healers looked to Loki. "We will take care of her your highness. She will be better in no time. Promise."

"Thank you." Loki stood up from his chair and walked briskly to the castle. As he called for a couple guards to follow him. However they hesitated in following him.

Maria did one last trick to make the guards follow Loki projecting an illusion of herself she yelled at them "Follow him or when I wake up I will personally take actions to you both severely." she said as the guards flinched one of them responded.

"You are weakened little girl you can barely stand why should we follow him."

Maria got angered at this as frost began to creep up towards one of the guards legs. "Let me make this clear then. If you do not follow him I will assume you were part of the attack on his life and kill you understand. I may be weak right now but frostbite is very effective.." her illusion said calmly almost menacingly. Unlike most of her kind, Maria enjoyed her Jotun heritage and embraced it. Granted on Asgard they were considered monsters but she did not care at the moment what their society thought.

The guards understanding now full well nodded "Yes mam" they both said and the frost dissipated as they followed Loki. "She's as terrifying as him if not more so" one of them said.

Loki chuckled and telepathically to Maria "Thank you darling now rest."

The healers chuckled watching the spectacle as they looked to the girl on the bed. "You care about him don't you?" they said as they placed another cloth on her forehead.

Maria nodded allowing the illusion to disappear. "I would not have taken a highly poisoned arrow meant for his head if I did not." she said and collapsed back onto the bed exhausted.

Loki took the two guards with him as he raided houses. When he did not find the person he was looking for, he went to the stable to get Esmeralda. When he entered that stable he saw Stephen who was about to leave and was in a hurry. He roughly pinned the stable hand against the wall. "You son of bitch. If you had hurt me I would have been fine with it believe me. But you hurt my guard. I am not sure whether I should torture you to hell or just plain out kill you slowly. Who else is working with you?" Loki pushed him back against the wall.

Stephen just smirked "Kill me then I welcome death. Because I never talk." he honestly did welcome death as an assassin it was one of the criteria to never reveal the client even under torture. So the woman was important to Loki he mused the poison on the arrow would ensure her death. As he glared at the god of mischief, he smirked, before taking his own dagger and stabbing himself in the heart killing himself. "You will never discover my secrets god of mischief."

Loki dropped the corpse of the man. There was one thing he could do. He skimmed through Stephen's brain as fast as he could before it died along with the body. After that, he walked back to where Maria was resting in the healers room. "I found out a few things." what he discovered was that she was gone and the healers were tied up and gagged.

Releasing the gags on the healers Loki rushed to one of them. "What happened? Where is Maria?"

The healer replied "a shadow took her"

 **Author note** :

 **DUN DUN DUN!**

 **Deadpool: well damn chaos this is brillant**

 **me: ehehehehhehe taco bro! thanks. :3**

 **Hannah: Taco bro? *looks confused***

 **me: Wade Wilson is meh taco bro.**

 **Deadpool: that smut beginning though damn sis. *has the urge to go skrew domino***

 **me: GOD DAMN IT HANNAH YOU ARE MURDERING ME with the Loki smut beginning! XD**

 **Hannah: YAY!**

 **me: Now I will have to do something to make this fanfic less corny and smutty to balance it out. XD**

 **Hannah: XD nuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuu. le smut! lol**

 **me: *writes it so Maria gets hit by an assassin* there better.**

 **Hannah: your terrible lol XD**

 **me: muahahahahahahahahhahahaha. It worked didn't it?**

 **Hannah: oooo I like.**

 **me: thank chus. :3**

 **Deadpool: Chaos is breaking the forth wall confirmed. Read and Review people on this site.**

 **me: lol taco bro lol. ;)**

 **(Back to reality: Hi guys once again welcome back to the next chapter of "The light in my Darkness". Do not pay any attention to the possible monologue I do when bored. The likelihood that Hannah is online is slim but I like to joke about her when I am not being watched XD shhhhh that's meh secret. Also like my imaginary taco bro said please PLEASE PLEASE! I am begging you all, Read and Review this story. Both Authors highly appreciate it. (me especially, so does Hannah. We worked hard and played hard on this story XD**

 **Ps. hope you all enjoyed the Skillet and Assassins Creed references XD lol ON TO CHAPTER 9 HAZA! FOR NARNIA! *rides off on Kuro to the next chapter* XD till the next next chapter guys bye! -CalmChaosangel101)**


	9. Chapter 9: Shadows

**Chapter 9: Shadows**

"A shadow?" Loki sat down on the floor next to the healer. "Can you tell me anything else?" Lok eyes darted around the room subconsciously looking for anything out of the ordinary. Who took her? He pulled up his legs and crossed his arms allowing his head to rest them. "Where are you?" He thought searching for Maria telepathically.

Maria opened her eyes which seemed to be covered by a blind fold. "Nnnngh" she groaned and noticed that she was on some floor board. She heard Loki telepathically talking to her but couldn't reply immediately. In fact she did not know where she herself was. What she did know was that the fever was still coursing through her. She tried to use her ears to find out where she was laughter seemed to be evident as was mirth which seemed to be coming from above her. _"Am I in an inn?"_ she asked before hearing a person walk down towards her.

"Ah you are awake princess" said a familiar voice.

Maria looked towards the voice. "Who are you?" she said her eyes covered.

"Ah my henchmen blindfolded you my apologies your highness" the stranger said as he removed the blindfold Maria blinked a bit to adjust to the lighting then looked to the stranger who she recognized as one of the assassins her father had hired several times to attempt to bring her back to her father's palace. "Lunimer" she nodded curtly. "Mind telling me where I am?"

Loki linked up with her mind through telepathy to see if he could find her location. He had no such luck, she was blindfolded and when she could see he couldn't get enough information to place her location. All he got was a name, "Lunimer." He stood up from where he had been sitting. Somehow Thor had snuck in unannounced or Loki had been too preoccupied with whatever it was he knew as to how to find Maria and Thor had been watching him.

"Brother, do you love her?" Thor walked over to Loki.

"I do not think that really matters right now." Loki walked around Thor immediately heading towards the library.

Thor followed just behind his brother, "For the record that smile only comes when you find true love."

"What are you prattling on about now?" Loki searched for a book filled with the names of all known assassins.

"Loki, why will you not you admit that you love her?" Thor watched Loki pick out a book in the public records of the library. "You can't drown your worries in a meaningless book."

Loki growled as he set the book down on the desk and began searching through it. "Brother, love is a weakness. It causes people to become unfocused, makes them do things that they would not do otherwise." He went through the book until he found the "L" section of the book.

"Why is everything always a weakness? Why do you close yourself off from everyone? I only want to help you. I am your brother." Loki rolled his eyes at Thor and went back to searching. Thor sighed, "Yes, I am fully aware that you are not my biological brother, however I will always consider you one." Loki ignored anything that Thor was saying. Thor picked Loki up out of chair and threw him against the bookcase. "You love her, tell me you love her."

"Put me down! What is the point of this? Everyone I love gets hurt or turns on me." Loki struggled but couldn't escape Thor's hold on him.

"I'm not hurt." Thor pointed out.

"Isn't that funny?" Loki gave a dry laugh.

"Loki, I have always been here for you. Whether or not we are brothers does not matter." Thor looked into Loki's eyes, which were filled with both anger and hate.

"Until I tried to take over your precious Midgard. Than I am just a common criminal." Loki spat in his brother's face.

Thor than hit Loki against the bookcase again causing a few books to fall down.

Loki struggled a bit more and stopped, "You left me in a cell to rot! You got to be king but Loki, no, he deserves jail and worse. You're no better than that assassin. You both want me dead!" Loki yelled at Thor.

"That couldn't be farther from the truth Loki!" Thor let go of Loki.

Loki slid to the floor and landed in a kneeled position but he quickly got up from it. "What if I love her? What does it prove?"

Thor smiled kindly, "Loki, it proves that you still have a heart."

Loki sat back at his desk. "For your information I'm searching for an assassin that I think kidnapped Maria."

Thor pat his brother's shoulder, "Everything will be alright Loki. I shall organize a squad to help you when you locate the assassin."

Meanwhile Luminar smirked a bit at Maria's question "You are in an inn your highness that is all you need to know. As for why you were so deviously kidnapped well thanks to you your father is now in the furthest pits of hell."

"So you were the ones to cast that manipulation spell on the thunder god." Maria glared at Lunimer.

Lunimer chuckled "Always the acute one aren't you." the assassin knelt down to Maria who had yet to realize that she had her hands tied. "Yes that was the league's. You see they just could not accept the fact a woman would rule them."

Maria struggled and smirked "Ha, I never wanted the throne Lunimer you should have guessed that by now." she struggled with her bonds. The fever from the poison already making her weaker.  
"I also take it someone found the recipe for death venom that I created in my Uncle's realm." she said casually trying to keep the conversation going.

Lunimer smirked before leaving "That indeed is correct though my client is not aware of it." as he turned around an evil leer became evident on his face. "And it works wonders on gods" he said casually which sent a shiver down Maria's spine. "Well done your highness"

As she watched him leave Maria breathed out a sigh of relief before sending a telepathic message to Loki. "Loki...my dagger I gave you….use tracking spell…. to find me." she said. She had to get out of this inn wherever she was. If the League of Darkness was after the two brothers she had to warn them. She had to live and escape from this area but the death venom was making her vision blur as she tried to remain conscious.

Loki heard her message, and he chuckled "Clever girl" taking her dagger out of its sheath, he placed it on the table. He had to marvel at its craftsmanship. The blade was pitch black with a silver line down the center. Using the knife, he made the tracking spell as he voiced aloud. "Maria, you're not actually that far away which that makes sense. If they want also want me dead they would have to be nearby." Loki could feel her fever. If Maria managed to escape there was no doubt that she might need his help. Loki exited the castle without the guards that Thor was gathering. One of the older maids saw him leave as she smirked. But Loki payed little attention as he followed the tracking spell until it lead him to the inn.

"This time I will make sure whoever did this to you will die." Loki said standing in front of the inn.

 **Author note: DUN DUN DUN..**

 **me: Holy crap Hannah Thor is Anna and Loki is Elsa XD**

 **Hannah : XD lol**

 **Hi guys welcome back to the light in my darkness. I hope you enjoyed where this story is heading as much as me an Hannah did writing it. Hang tight though because this is just the beginning of the chaos with the story. ( dark me: Not to mention a huge amount of editing) Old characters and new are going to appear aside from Lunimer (dark me : she almost spelled Lucifer guys XD Chaos you trying to summon someone, actual me: shut it) XD anyway guys Read and PLEASE REVIEW. (Dark me: If any of you want me to post the next few chapters Reviews will be necessary. ) yeah what my dark side said. ANYWAY on to chapter 10 possibly? :P**


	10. Chapter 10: Back from the Dead

**Chapter 10: Back from the Dead**

Maria looked around frantically through the room that she was now trapped in she could faintly sense Loki coming towards the inn. "Avoid their weapons" she told him telepathically. "Assume they are all laced with the same poison it kills gods slowly without the antidote. Avoid it at all costs Loki please." she looked down on her form and smirked a bit. So they had not removed her void pouch. Interesting. The fever was slowly numbing her sense of feeling so she needed to move quickly to live. Even with the curse Maria knew that being near death was never a good sign. Though even if she were to see him again she knew he would potentially take her unwillingly. To be frank this was cutting it kind of close.

Loki heard Maria's warning in his head so the poison could kill him. "Do not worry darling. I shall be careful." he said as he walked into the inn with an illusion of a commoner hiding his true form. His illusion was that of a mortal by the name of Tom Hiddleston. This ginger haired being shared an almost identical look next to his except it was a change in hair color and eye color. As he walked into the inn he observed his surroundings and looked for the possible captor.

Maria struggled with her bonds as a sharp shard of ice appeared in her hand and she began to cut her bindings. Finally getting her hands free, she reached into her pouch and took out a vial of antidote for the poison in her blood stream and drank a small sip of it. Because of its potency only a small amount was needed. Placing the vial back into the pouch she made an illusion of the bindings appear on her wrists again so not to draw suspicion. When in reality she held a dagger shard in her sleeve if Lunimer decided to appear again she would not sit by and do nothing.

Loki surveyed the area as he searched for Maria. He located her in one of the spare bedrooms at the inn. It seemed rather odd that the captors wanted her to be comfortable when of all things they should have done the opposite in his opinion. After looking around for any possible pairs of eyes potentially watching him, he entered the room. "Maria, are you alright?" Loki went to undo her bonds but he smiled instead as he discovered she had undid them herself. "I should never have worried about you. You seem to have everything under control except for your fever." He felt her burning forehead.

Maria smiled as Loki entered the room and leaned her forehead against his. "See I am not some damsel in distress." she said smirking. "I had an antidote for the poison it will help but still im going to be sick for a possible two weeks" she smile before her eyes widened.

Loki chuckled "That you are not" he said then noticed Maria's eyes widen. "What is the matter?"

Maria's eyes widened as Lunimer entered the room. "WATCH OUT!" a poison dart aimed at Loki's neck shot through the air as she held her hand out, a dark force field surrounded them both as she stood up her hand outstretched as she stepped in front of Loki. It took every ounce of her energy to maintain it but the dart bounced off as Lunimer chuckled.

"It seems those bindings did not hold you your highness. No matter once I dispose of this unwanted guest all should fall according to plan." the illusion faded from Lunimer as he to revealed his dark elf form pitch black eyes glared at Maria.

Maria stood up then looked to Loki. "Give me a second this won't take long." was all she said before stepping out of the force field barrier but it trapped Loki inside before glaring at the dark elf.

"Lunimer. What makes you think I want to return?" she said calmly but Loki heard an almost growl form in the back of her throat from inside the force field.

Lunimer chuckled as he summoned two blades of his own. "Stubborn as always your highness. But you must realize you do not belong here." he said as he dashed forwards in an attempt to subdue the girl.

"Oh Lunimer. You made an error in your plan." Maria's voice sounded so calm but anger laced it her kind demeanor was replaced by that of a killer which seemed to send a shiver up the assassin as two pitch black blades appeared in her hands. "You pissed me off."

Lunimer chuckled darkly "That was not my intent at all M'Lady" he said smirking as he disappeared as well.

As dark energy surrounded her, Maria growled noting that Lunimer was shadow traveling, she reached out into the darkness as she stalked his movements when he disappeared and reappeared one of her blades went out and stabbed into the advisors gut.

"y..your highness..." the assassin stumbled backwards as he eyed the princess of the dark world.

Walking up to Lunimer Maria took his weapons and growled the paralysis poison in his system "Explain yourself sir!" she said now taking authority as Lunimer fell to the ground. Maria held her sword towards Lunimer's neck. "Who hired you?" she glared her eyes pitch black.

Lunimer chuckled before calmly smiling "I will never reveal that my princess." he said before killing himself with his dagger. "Your father would be proud."

Before Lunimer died Maria muttered a spell "Dirkis removia absorbino corpsis" Maria sail as one of her blades touched Lunimers neck and he suddenly disintegrated with a smile the assassin said as his spirit was absorbed into Maria's swords as his body turned to dust.

Maria cursed before the dark energy dissipated and she collapsed onto the floor the force field around Loki disappeared as she slumped to the ground tired. "Gods ….what the hell….did I just do…" she said as her eyes returned to their normal green.

"I think you absorbed his soul into your sword." Loki shifted back into himself. "Are there any more like him around here or can we just leave?" He walked over to Maria and picked her up off the floor she seemed so weak from that ability as he knelt down to help her. "Are you alright, Maria?"

Maria nodded then groaned. "I think we should get out of here fast." she didn't know what she had just done at all. But she felt as if all her energy had been expended from her body. "Heh I think I over did it again…" she smirked a bit trying to not show she was tired.

"You have to stop doing that." Loki chuckled as he teleported himself and her to his room and laid her down on his bed. "I want you to rest now. You've helped me a lot and you have my thanks but at this rate you will kill yourself." Loki brushed his hand along her cheek affectionately. "I don't deserve her." He thought as he watched her sleep. Now he could be sure she was alright without having another kidnapping occur.

Maria smirked a bit before slowly closed her eyes and rested she was so tired that she welcomed sleep. She smiled a bit she could feel her throat become a bit sore from being worn out. "Sorry I caused you so much trouble Loki." she said as she fell asleep. The fever caused her to burn up but the cold began to take a toll on her body.

Loki looked over Maria and sighed as he brushed a stray hair out of her face. "I do not deserve you, you know." he said as he smiled touched her forehead gently unaware that the culprit for the torment Maria had endured was watching silently from the shadows in a hell realm.

Sigyn growled furiously at the affections Loki was showing towards that whore of a guard. It had been her fate to be bound to him not this …hybrid monstronsity Maria. This girl was nothing but a mere servant, how could Loki care for such a being lower than his station. As Sigyn fumed, the fates were all against her, he had requested a guard instead of her company. The guard for his outings rather than hers. She bit her nail in frustration as she smirked. "At least the poison worked" she thought. The strange notes she had discovered in one of the castle's chambers which looked as if it had been used recently noted on how to create a poison to kill gods as well as an antidote. Whoever had created it knew what they had been doing. She had known the wench would protect Loki and reveal herself when that arrow was shot. Granted the casualties were high now but they had been worth it to see the girl suffer. Once she was dead and out of the way she would console a grieving Loki and fate would be on her side once again. Her soul would be worth trading to the devil that now bound her. Loki had divorced her a third time foiling her plans that were supposed to commence after he had been released from prison.

"Sigyn dear come to me." a dark seductive voice called from the shadows dragging the goddess of fidelity out of her thoughts.

"Yes your majesty?" she said suddenly realizing who spoke from the shadows the voice made her body shiver in anticipation. Both from fear and pleasure.

"You attempted to harm my niece did you not?" the voice growled into her ears as chains appeared on her arms and legs.

"I did no such thing. Your brothers men did it." she said as the shadow of a demon approached her and pinned her down the chains keeping her from escaping.

"You know I can sense it when you lie lovely Sigyn." The voice said as it neared the goddesses form. "We are bound by the contract you yourself made with me all those years ago." It chuckled darkly sending a spell that controlled the goddess of fidelity. "Now who do you belong to goddess?" a dark binding energy traveled through the goddesses form as the shadow snaked around her form tearing the gown to shreds.

Sigyn tried to fight the spell but failed as her eyes glazed over as if in a trance succumbing to the pleasurable feeling coursing through her body. "I belong to you my lord." she said before one of the lords of hell began to ravish her body. Even though the illusion was not what it seemed.

Judas the incubus took on the form of a shadow for amusement as he punished the goddess by placing the chains on her wrists and ankles. This woman had attempted harm upon his cousin Maria. While his father Mephisto was away on political aspects of the hell realms, Judas had been left to his own devices chaos causing without Maria had been dull so when this newcomer came he allowed himself the pleasure of raping her. However he was not pleased at the attempted murder this being had caused to his cousin. However now he was amused at her form. It had been several millennia since Judas had acquired a toy for pleasure and he was going to make sure this woman went through both pleasure and pain as he chained her up gagging her to silence her screams.

"Sweet Sigyn, you will never escape me." Judas chuckled as he entered the goddess roughly his arousal thrust into her as he chuckled and she bucked.

Sigyn did not understand as to why she was enjoying this at all. Mentally she was screaming for the torment to stop but her body betrayed her wanting more.

"Now are you going to behave sweet Sigyn?" Judas smirked. His spell of feeding off of her sex aura was strong but he wanted her decision to be made every time. He was a monster yes but he still was a gentleman.

Sigyn struggled at this before responding "No." she said as she arched and then notice that the shadow pinned her down.

"Very well but note I gave you a choice" Judas chuckled darkly before thrusting hard into Sigyn as her screams were silenced by the gag he smirked. "I shall enjoy our time together." he said biting the goddesses collar bone his fangs sinking into her.

Sigyn arched as she felt the spell arouse her further and the shadow began to taste her she shuddered. She needed to escape this tormenting hell realm she thought and Loki was her only hope. As she moaned hidden behind the gag from pain and pleasure she tried to scheme her escape.

 **Author note: muahahahhahahahahhahahahahhahahahahhahahhahahahhahaha. Hi guys I hope you enjoy this chapter 10. Please review by the way chapter 11 through 14 will be up after I edit them. (yes I hate the Sigyn and Loki ship if you hadn't noticed XD)**

 **Hannah: you are terrible chaos**

 **me: hehehehhehe I know. But the Loria ship is better**

 **Hannah : yesh I love this ship**

 **See you guys in the next chapter. :3**


	11. Chapter 11: Love vs Jealousy

**Chapter 11: Love vs Jealousy**

Two weeks passed from the day Lunimer had kidnapped her, before Maria finally woke up one morning feeling better. She rubbed her temples, "Gods I feel like I got beat over the head with a frost club" she muttered. Looking down at where she was sitting she also noted that she was in Loki's bed and her throat was dry. "Could use some water, guess my throat was parched" she thought. Turning to her right she smiled a bit noticing Loki had slept next to her. As the memories came back from what had happened she leaned her head against the headboard of the bed and rubbed her temples. "Someone had wanted her dead not Loki." she thought as another thought crossed her mind. "How long have I been out?" she thought. She noticed the wound in her gut was now a slight scar in comparison to when she had received it meaning that her healing abilities were returning but also were not up to peak condition.

Loki stirred a little bit as Maria began moving. He opened his eyes to see that his beloved was finally awake. For the last few days he had taken as best care of her as he could. After she had been asleep for the first five days he had grown increasingly worried. The fever seemed to be only getting hotter. The healers said that this was either a good omen or an ill sign of the end. This had caused him to stay up for the first few days watching over Maria and tending to her illness. It was sometime during last night that Loki had unwillingly fallen asleep and now noticed that her fever broke. "You're awake." Loki smiled tired but happy to know she was finally awake."It's been two weeks since Lunimer kidnapped you and I brought you here." He got out of the bed and walked over to his nightstand. "I thought you might want this whenever you woke up." He handed her a glass of water to drink "Are you feeling better?" Loki said as he sat on her side of the bed feeling her forehead and sighed in relief as he felt her natural cool temperature, the fever had finally broken.

After Maria drank the water she sighed "Yes. I feel much better. I never knew I could sleep for so long." she smiled and looked to Loki. "I hope I wasn't too much trouble for you." she took notice of Loki's tired eyes and it pained her that she had caused him to potentially stay up because of her.

"I would go through Hell and back for you and it would not be any trouble at all." He kissed her lightly on her cheek. Loki had not realized how much she had meant to him till her very life was in the balance. He loved her he realized and lived for the sound of her voice as hoarse as it was at the moment. Just seeing her smiling again with her piercing green dragon like eyes sparkling made him feel like that happiest god in all of the nine realms."Do you want something to eat?" he assumed that after such a long time she might want some nourishment to regain her strength.

Maria smiled her eyes had returned to their normal shade of piercing green as she looked at Loki. "I hope I didn't make you miss breakfast on my account" she chuckled. Her voice though hoarse a bit felt better than she had been for a while. "Though food does sound good." she said and stretched "After I take a shower. I believe I have been in the same state since I collapsed." she smirked a bit. "It would not aide well for others to suffer a stench on my account." she said looking at a worried Loki trying to make his worries lessen.

"Do you want to shower alone?" Loki winked. He had shifted from being worried to just a tad mischievous. "Sorry, I think I'll go and get the food." Loki smiled politely. "Anything you want in particular?" He wanted her to be happy and she might as well eat what she wanted to.

"Just something small Loki" she said with a slight grin and an arched eyebrow. "After two weeks I don't want to place my body into shock" she said before hugging Loki. "I'm glad you are ok...though I was worried about you.." she honestly cared about what happened to him.

Loki smiled and hugged her back in return. "I love you Maria but I wish that you would stop worrying for me not that I hate it. I just would rather you focus on other things than that." He pet her hair. "I'll go get the food." Loki let go of Maria and went to gather some food.

Maria stood up to get out of the bed but stumbled a bit. "Heh I actually may need your help washing up after all." she chuckled a bit. "My legs don't want to support me." she said trying to stand up on her own after two weeks it made sense the circulation had stopped as pins and needles tingled up her legs as she stood up causing her to stumble a bit.

Loki poked his head around the corner. "Ah, so I am needed." He smirked as he walked back into his room and picked up Maria from the bed bridal style carrying her to the bathroom where he sat her within the bathtub. "Would you like a nice warm bath?" He ran some warm water through the faucet. "Should I wash you as well?" Loki smirked watching Maria's reaction.

Maria puffed her cheeks and blushed red. "If you want to help that is alright." she said summoning some clean clothes as she had them hang on one of the cabinets. "Though I think you are amused right now if I am not mistaken that mischievous grin I have come to know quite well is on your face." Maria could not help but grin a bit amused.

"Pardon me but I'm just so happy to be helping you for once. Not that that is all that I'm thinking about." he smirked.

"Then pray tell what are you thinking about good sir?" she arched an eyebrow at the god of mischief.

"That would be telling." Loki said as he took off his own clothing and sat down behind her in the water. He lathered his soap on a wet rag and began washing her back. "I hope you don't mind my soap."

"I don't." she shrugged and relaxed as she felt Loki enter into the water behind her.

He moved his hands around her and began washing her stomach. Then he lathered his hands and began washing her breasts after rinsing them he purposely pinching her nipples. "Sorry I couldn't resist." He smiled. "Do you mind moving so that I can wash your legs?"

Maria at this moment could only nod and moved a little. "Where you horny for the last few days I was out?" she chuckled as she kept the moan in her throat from sounding but her voice cracked.

"No, I was horny this morning when you woke up. I was too afraid that you would die during the last two weeks to think about sex." He chuckled as he cleaned her legs with the rag meticulously. He lathered his hand with his soap and ran his hand up and down her pussy. He went between the folds and over the clit. Then he rinsed her off the same way.

Maria arched a bit biting back a small moan. "Well I am happy to see you relieved Loki." she said a slight mischievous thought ran through her mind quickly. "Though I fear that your wonderful ministrations are making me horny in return." she replied.

"That was not my intention at all." Loki grinned mischievously and kissed Maria's neck. "Would you like me to help you?" He smirked as he inserted his fingers inside of her. He began pumping his fingers slowly over her clit as he ran his other hand through her hair. "Do you like that darling?"

"I would not mind the help at all Loki." she said as she slowly turned around to face him. "Though if I recall correctly I still have to exact my revenge for those same acts in the forest when we were camping." Taking one of the wash cloths she slowly dipped it into the water to surround Loki's hardon and slowly stroke it. Arching an eyebrow she grinned "First one to break control loses." she said a slight spark of mischief in her own eyes.

Loki smirked, "You wake up and the first thing you want to do is this."

Maria chuckled "Says the one who admitted he's horny when he woke up seeing me?" she smirked in response. She was happy to see his mischievous smile on his face again.

"You are so bewitching, I can't help but be horny." Loki allowed himself to switch from rubbing her clit with his thumb as his other hand played with her breasts. "You won't be able to make me break. It takes a special kind of woman to do that." He teased her.

Maria arched an eyebrow controlling her gasps of pleasure. "Pray tell is this 'Woman' the same one that is in this tub with you?" she smirked biting Loki's lip lightly knowing full well he was teasing her as she felt him tense up a bit. "Because if it is someone else I might try and best her in this minor challenge."

"I never met such a woman so if you broke me you would be the first." He smelled her hair. "Ah, it still smells of roses."

Maria couldn't help blushing red a bit as Loki smelled her scent she felt him pull her towards his form.

"I shall give you a fighting chance." Loki relaxed. "You have full domain over my body. Do not waste this opportunity."

Maria stared Loki in the eyes arching an eyebrow as she pulled him into a kiss. "I won't play nice you know." she said smirking before slowly skimming her hands up and down Loki's body. "Though I am still curious hmmm" she smirked taking note of Loki trying very hard not to growl with pleasure. Slowly she trailed light feather like kisses and nips along his shoulder down his chest till she reached his hard length and ran her lips slowly over it. As she did so she felt him arch and wondered if that was causing him as much pleasure as she had doing the action to him.

Loki hissed a little as her lips moved along his length. For a having been a virgin not too long ago she certainly knew where to go and what to do even if she seemed a little confused. "Don't stop." He advised her even though his voice sounded strained from trying to keep control over it. "I never let anyone have this kind of power over me before." He spoke telepathically.

Maria responded to Loki's telepathic message "I am just going where my curiosity guides me Loki." she said and slowly continued sending a small pleasure wave through Loki's body. This had seemed to work last time in the forest so she wondered if it would affect him while she did these actions. Slowly she lightly planted kisses up his length, she loved him so much she wanted to pleasure him if she was able.

Maria's fingers sent little electric shocks, he couldn't stand as to what she was doing to him. Loki tensed up when the wave of pleasure coursed through him and slowly dissipated. He meant to sigh but, moaned instead when she began kissing him. He bit his lip to keep from doing that again. As she continued her actions he reflected upon the night in the forest and everything that he did before she gave in. She was going to work just as much as he did. "You are doing wonderfully darling." He smiled.

Maria smirked lifting her head up "I am a fast learner" she said and slowly stopped her lips on Loki's length before slowly traveling back up to kiss him lightly on his lower lip. She wanted him to break, but what she was doing to him made her ache from waiting for him to enter her. So she decided to tease him further as she slowly had her clit skim his length she could hear him intake a breath as she did this. She knew his control was once again slipping as she could feel his length tense up even further. Pulling out she skimmed it again slowly. "Please Loki. If you lose you can ravish me all you like." she smirked kissing him lightly first then whispering the words in his ear.

Loki smirked a bit before responding, "As fun as that would be I rather enjoy this. It is insanely pleasurable." He let out another audible hiss from the pleasure she was causing. "Your lips, your hands, they are lighting a fire inside of me." Loki again relaxed his body and allowed himself to experience all the pleasure she was giving him. He needed to feel her touch, her hands and her lips sending his mind into a firestorm of pleasure.

Maria smirked a bit then slowly let her hands trail down as she straddled Loki in the warm water. Slowly allowing him enter her but not all the way. "Well I am glad you are amused then." she smirked and kissed him. "You had a worried expression on your face last I saw you." she then trailed her kiss to the side of his jaw down to his neck. "I am happy you are smiling again." she meant every word of it. She hated seeing Loki worry about her and only hoped he would smile relaxed a bit now that the danger had passed. Her kiss became nips similar to his own love bites but lighter. As she kissed him she felt his right arm snake around her hips and attempt to pull her fully on top of him. She gasped as he nearly entered her completely then bit his lower lip in scolding. "Ah ah ah. Lose control first or make me lose control loki." she smirked as she pulled out and felt his one hand try to touch the folds where her clit was making her squirm.

"I could make you lose easily." Loki put pressure on her clit. It was the most dependable technique that he could think of to make her lose. Everything she was doing to him was driving him crazy. He needed her warmth to surround him but he was not going to break.

"I do not doubt that Loki." Maria smirked as she felt her own fire burn slowly higher as Loki teased her. "But, I have a little more time in comparison to you." she knew he was going to try and prevent her from making him lose control one which she could also tell he was nearing his own peak. Slowly pulling out and off of Loki she once again let her lips travel to his hard length before slowly taking it into her mouth tasting herself on him. She felt him arch and heard his hiss as she continued to slowly tease him she smirked.

Loki leaned his head back a bit from the pleasure she was causing. "You may yet win this." He curled his fingers into her brown mane of hair. He was sliding down a slippery slope in this challenge and was being consumed in the amount of arousal she caused. She could easily make him break but he didn't want her to know that.

Maria pulled out as she looked up at Loki a slight smirk on her lips. "Or it might result in a tie Loki. Both of us could win if somehow both lost control at the same time." she said as she ran her tongue over his tip before nipping it lightly. She noticed some liquid appear on his tip and used her fingers to massage it over him looking at Loki. "I know you are losing your own control Loki." she said and the ache grew as she fought to control herself from straddling him and letting his hardon enter completely. "I am almost losing mine." she said her eyes nearly begging him to take her but at the same time stubborn not to lose.

"How about we call it a tie? We both need the other and I cannot take much more of this." he said arching towards Maria, who too looked as if she were about to collapse from the ache of the fire slowly consuming both of them. "Maria. Please let me enter you now." Loki tried to hide the pleading tone in his voice but he knew Maria could hear it.

Maria kissed Loki on his lips passionately noting the hidden plea in his voice. "And I need you Loki. me." she said repeating the same words she had said so long ago as she kissed him her own voice allowing her plea the exit. She heard Loki growl dominantly as he pulled her closer to him kissing her back just as passionately.

Loki pulled Maria towards him closer her plea made his arousal reach its peak as he pulled her on top of him, before having her pinned on the bottom of the tub, entering her completely slowly and torturously slow as he thrust into her releasing an almost animalistic growl as he kissed her back.

"How is it you do this to me?" he said as he pulled her closer to his body before teleporting them both back into his bed. "You make me feel so complete and yet I lose my control when I am around you." he said as he pinned her down onto his bed.

Smirking Maria replied as they teleported. "You make me lose my own control Loki" she said as Loki pinned her down onto the bed allowing her to stare up into the eyes of the man she loved dearly with all her heart her eyes and mind expressing what words she could not place as the morning sun streamed into the window. She arched as she ran her hands through Loki's dark black locks as she bit back a moan of pleasure from escaping her lips.

"Say my name my darling" Loki said as he neared his own climax.

Maria gasped as Loki slowed down his thrusts that made her rake her hands through his hair. "Loki please" she arched nearing her own peak the amount of pleasure threatening to consume her body.

Pulling her towards his form, Loki thrust into Maria as both of them climaxed. She was the only woman he had met who made him lose his control. He loved that about the bewitching woman in his arms as he pulled her close to his form and nuzzled into the crook of her neck. "I love you so much my darling Maria." he said keeping her form pinned against his as the euphoric feeling of ecstasy washed over both of them.

Maria snuggled into Loki's bare chest with her own reply. "And I love you Loki. So much." it was the truth. Looking back to when she first met him as the guard it had been almost a complete month since then it was astonishing as to how much time had passed since that day. As she cuddled into Loki's form she smiled a bit. "We should possibly get dressed Loki. Or the entire castle may come looking for you" she joked.

Loki chuckled "Then let them talk. I want to stay in bed with the most bewitching woman in all of the nine realms" he said before planting a kiss on her cheek.

Maria blushed red a bit but grinned. "Fine I will yield to a few more minutes in bed Loki." she smirked. "Fifteen minutes in bed"

Loki smirked "twenty minutes."

Maria grinned a bit catching onto the game. "Deal you have twenty minutes" as the words left her mouth Loki pulled her on top of him chuckling.

"Good now come here woman and let me ravish you" he chuckled kissing Maria deeply a possessive growl forming deep in his throat.

Maria grinned kissing Loki back. "Ravish me all you like Loki" she said smirking. "But if your brother catches you in here making out with me a second time I get to pour snow down the next person you prank." she said.

Smirking Loki pulled her on top of him. "I will risk that chance M'lady" he said as he nuzzled into the crook of Maria's neck feeling her pulse leap and his arousal once again aching for her.

Meanwhile in the shadows Sigyn seethed with anger as she watched from Mephisto's underworld at Loki being affectionate with his guard. She loathed that wretched girl to the point in made her wish she would regurgitate the girl as bile and throw her into a waste bin like the whore she was.

"Just looking at her makes me ill" she thought. The assassins had somehow failed in their target which had been the girl who had by some miracle survived the death venom poison. Biting her nail Sigyn almost screamed her fury. Her mother and father had made an arrangement with one of the lords of hell bargaining and guaranteeing her hand to Loki once he had been pardoned.

Apparently there had been a time limit on the contract that was made. "If Loki had found another to Love after he was pardoned then she Sigyn was to remain in the underworld." Sigyn at the time had scoffed at the idea that another aside from she could have attained Loki's heart. Biting her nail she looked to her chains then schemed of an idea. _Perhaps she could use her status to instill a sense of fear and dominance into the whore child and make her yield_. This tactic seemed to work before on others. Sigyn then waited until the couple left the room together dressed and walking down the hallway before playing her charade. "Now we shall see which Loki loves the most" she thought before teleporting before Mephisto returned from his trip.

Maria and Loki where walking through the hallway of the palace when Maria felt it again. The same presence she had felt that day when Loki had been having his nightmares of Frigga. It traveled through the shadow realm as she stopped in her tracks and placed her hand on the hilt of her sword.

"Maria darling is something wrong?" Loki eyed Maria she had suddenly tensed up her eyes alert as her hands went to the swords strapped to her sides. He began to recognize it as a sign whenever she knew something was definitely amiss she tensed up ready to face any threat with her blades.

Maria glanced to the sides checking her surroundings. "I know you are there watching us." she said. She could sense this being's energy as if it were part of a pool of water and she could feel the ripples within the shadows. "Loki lean on my back." she said as if it were a command.

Loki looked confused for a moment before understanding. "Back to Back." Maria grabbed his hand and placed her back to his. He could sense her tension as if it were a living breathing being itself. That was when he heard a very familiar voice of the past.

"Hello beloved husband. Did you miss me?" Sigyn smirked as she appeared in front of Loki but not until a blade touched her throat. Pitch black almost alive itself and the holder was the female girl.

"Oh it seems you have acquired a **guard** how lovely" she replied emphasizing on the girl's title.

Loki sighed "Stand down Maria" he knew she would harm the goddess but he also knew she must be in internal torment or at least grief discovering he was married in the past. Though the fact the she did not sheath her blade made him wonder if she knew something he did not.

"No." she said glaring at the lady who just appeared out of nowhere. "I am not going to stand down." Maria did not care if Loki had been married three times, this lady named Sigyn gave her warning alarms through her brain. She always listened to her gut and thus far it was right. As she eyed the goddess, her eyes flickered from pitch black to their normal green. "Loki. If you trust me stay away from her." she said her blade still aimed at Sigyn's neck.

"Maria this is hardly the time to be jealous," Loki said eyeing Maria who seemed to be ready to kill the woman on sight. She was tense as if ready to leap at his ex and slit her head off.

"She smells like a demon fucked her and hell fire." Maria said bluntly. "I only know of few that would stoop that low." this was not good at all. Maria thought back the only demon she knew well enough to torment and rape a goddess was her incubus cousin Judas.

Sigyn hid her shock at the girl's acute senses. "Loki what lies is your guard talking about I have done nothing but said hello and already she is jealous it seems." she said attempting to rub salt in the girl's wound. "How immature" Only her surprise was met with a smirk almost evil from the girl as she chuckled. Sigyn stared into the girls eyes, which where now pitch black as she took a step back. "Stay away from me guard. Harm me and I will make sure you nngh-" Sigyn before she was met with the tip of the sword blade under her chin and another ready to stab her heart.

Maria smirked as she watched the goddess step back in fear. "Two things Sigyn" she replied her black blade slashing the goddess's arm. "One, I don't take orders from you. I take orders from him" she nods her head back to Loki.

"But I am Loki's -"

Maria scoffed "Pssshh, Ex-wife from what your memories are telling me."

Loki chuckled then growled "grrrrr. Feisty darling"

Maria smirked and allowed the blade to remain on the goddess's neck. "You can't do nothing Sigyn. You are as much at my mercy as you are at his when Loki finds out the truth." she said as she made the first blade slowly dig into the goddesses flesh.

"I have done nothing but tell the truth" Sigyn lied as she glared at the girl. She did not care if she was Loki's last wife nor her station.

"Lady haven't you ever heard that lying in front of a demon makes them hungry to rip the person's throat out" Maria smirked said now scaring the goddess. "And you sure as hell are lying Bitch"

Loki grabbed onto Maria's shoulder as he pulled her away from Sigyn. "Easy love easy." he knew that if Maria went full out she may get weakened once again. Looking to Sigyn glaring at her he replied "I do not doubt Maria's loyalty nor truth Goddess of Fidelity, she has saved my life more times I can count."

Sigyn smirked letting out a light chuckle "So you have become the tamer of the guard dog?" she looked to the girl "Does he keep you on a chain as well girl?" she noticed the girl suddenly glare at her and chuckled. "So he does control you like a little servent." she taunted her.

Loki noticed Maria's anger flare as she stepped forwards he let her. The words his ex-wife was saying about her were enough to send anyone into a fit of rage. "Sigyn, I suggest you not anger her." he said as he let Maria go after the goddess.

Maria got out of Loki's grasp and pointed her blade at Sigyn "You would know of those life saves Lady because you were the whole conspirer of them." she knew this lady had the evidence and she would get it out of her one way or another. She noticed the hell chains on the womans wrists and ankles chuckling at the similarity to ones she had seen before in her Uncle's realm. "Ahhhhhh so my cousin caught a goddess" she said almost an amused smirk on her face. Devilishly amused one that sent a wave of fear towards the goddess of Fidelity

Sigyn laughed nervously as if she did not know what the girl was speaking of. "Loki she is mad look at her."

Maria smirked "Tormentia helis firo" she said and suddenly the chains were shown as blue flames engulfed the goddess burning her. "I might be a tad crazy sadistic when pissed lady. Especially when there are threats to those I care about and I can finally let off some steam at the source."

Loki watched Maria, he had only seen this side of her when Lunimer had kidnapped her. Her inner darkness was this being. "Maria care to explain." he asked curious as Sigyn lay on the ground apparently with invisible chains.

"She's bound to a contract" Maria smirked. "Oh my uncle is going to have a field day"

Sigyn growled at the girl. "Loki do you honestly love her more so than I? This monster? This whore child?"

Loki noticed something in Maria's mind finally snap as if she was about to strangle the woman. It was apparent how Sigyn's comments were getting to Maria who had been nothing but kind and caring to him.

Maria scoffed and smirked hiding her pain very well before addressing the goddess. "I am many things lady." she said before sending an array of ice spears to pin Sigyns chains to a wall. "Monster. Perhaps I am." she said before getting straight into Sigyns face reaching into the goddesses pocket and pulling the two vials of potions that she had been planning to use. "I am the daughter of Malekith bitch so tread lightly" she growled into the goddess's face. "You want to see a monster then here I am." she said as she choked the goddess.

"But whore is such a strong word but appropriate for you Goddess Sigyn" Maria said taking the vials out of the lady's pocket smirking.

Sigyn's face paled as the girl glared at her with the potions the clear vial of liquid meant for Loki while the other was meant for the girl. "Unhand me girl or I will..."

Maria laughed "Or you will what? Lady you can't do nothing with those hell chains on disabling your goddess powers."

Loki looked to Maria and noticed she was calming down her eyes returning to normal. "You alright dear? Also mind explaining?"

Maria nodded holding up the two vials of potions "the poison that knocked me out for four days. The clear one almost water is forget me poison" she glared at Sigyn. "She sent the assassins after you and I because someone was jelly with jealousy." she said smirking at Sigyns direction. "She's the whore not me."

Loki now understood Maria's rage. "Is this true?" he said slowly at Sigyn.

Sigyn still faked her charade "No I know not what the delusional girl speaks of."

Maria pulled a vial of blue liquid out of her void pouch "Like hell you don't" she said before forcing the liquid down the goddesses throat forcing her to tell the truth.

Loki looked at her "What was that?"

"Truth serum" she replied. "Sigyn here is now forced to tell the truth"

Loki looked to Sigyn before asking the questions he needed the truth from. "Did you Sigyn send assassins after the girl named Maria?" he said

The goddess responded "Yes I did. Lunimer failed me."

Loki held his anger in check as Maria asked the next question "Did you make a deal with a hell lord? And who was he?"

Again the goddess replied as if in a trance. "The contract was made with Mephisto lord of the first circle of hell with mother and father."

Maria sighed then face palmed "Well this explains a hell of a lot"

Loki asked a question "What was your plan if the girl Maria was eliminated?" he was restraining his own anger from boiling over.

"When the girl was eliminated the forgetfulness potion was to be used on Loki" she said still in a semi trance "To make him forget her. Than I could take my place as his wife like the fates had decreed"

Maria let out a low growl. "Oh I am so going to have Uncle Mephi and Judas torture her to oblivion." she said as she recorded everything the goddess was saying as evidence. "Judas is going to have a raping field day on her."

Loki looked to Maria "I am in your debt once again darling."

Maria smirked "I am just one hell of a guard." she chuckled

"That you are." Loki ran his hand through her hair as he kissed her right in front of Sigyn. "I love you Maria." he whispered but said it loud enough for Sigyn to hear.

As the potion wore off Maria noticed out of the corner of her eye as a chain lashed out towards Loki's arm. "Oh no you don't bitch." she said whipping her sword out as the chain wrapped around it and she lashed Sigyn across the room.

Sigyn glared at Maria as she blocked the attack. "You are nothing girl!" she said as she pulled the chains once again. "You are nothing but a guard and a demon!"

Smirking Maria eyed the goddess as she began to lose control pulling up her hood and mask she eyed the assassin as she leapt forward preventing the goddess from even getting near Loki but at the same time attacking back replying. "How about this lady. I beat your sorry goddess butt back to hell because I am sure as hell not giving up." grinning under the mask Maria smirked "Besides I believe Uncle has enough evidence to send the harpies after you"

Sigyn glared at the girl trying to find a weakness in her stance but she could not it was as if what she faced now was a completely different being than the one she had seen with Loki who seemed affectionate and weak. As the girl expertly blocked the chain, she noticed that a shadow like aura surrounded her. Granted she was chained but Sigyn was not going to return to that hell pit without a fight. "Come at me you bitch!"

Maria looked to Loki as if mentally asking to kick her butt Loki nodded grinning a bit amused. His guess that this was where her father's side of her genetics played a part in who she was. She found a thrill when dueling an opponent but became serious he noted when guarding something precious to her like himself. He leaned against a pillar as he watched the fireworks of the fight which surprisingly did not disturb the castle.

Stepping away from Loki Maria walked slowly towards Sigyn blue and dark black energy danced around her as if it were alive. "Lady Sigyn, you will wish you never said those words" she said before disappearing and reappearing with a speed that was difficult for any being to follow.

Sigyn noticed as the girl suddenly disappeared and reappeared out of nowhere slamming the blunt side of her sword into the goddesses cheek. "That is for the poison that you used on me." she said before freezing Sigyn's entire body. "And that is for what you almost did to Loki." she said

As Sigyn failed to block the incoming attacks but lept back. "She fights like a gladiator." she thought as she lept backwards. "But her eyes are those of a trained assassin." The goddess had seen many things in her lifetime but this event was one that sent shivers of fear down her spine as she composed her charade.

Maria glared at Siygn smirking at her choice of dress and comparing it to her own. Compared to Sigyn Maria wore very modest clothing her tunic covered everything but her arms for mobility while her long pants allowed her to run and move quicker than most in the realms. Whereas Sigyn wore a low cut dress that showed her cleavage as the dress covered the rest of her entire form but left little for defense. Maria smirked as ice spears whizzed past the goddess's sleeve scratching her easily. "Oh the irony." she said as she disappeared into the shadow plane again before grabbing hold of Sigyn's chains and whipping her across the room where she noticed the goddess attempted to flip but failed.

Sigyn got up again and glared at the girl "What's amusing you monstrosity?" she said spitting out blood. It was as if this girl did not fear her status nor cared. She was rebellious and chaotic, possibly that was what Loki liked about the girl?

"You call me a whore when you yourself are dressed to seduce any man to get your way Lady." Sigyn turned red from the witty comment as she realized the girl was right but did not admit it outloud. "You know nothing you hell scum!" she said dashing forward.

Maria smirked and for a moment she looked exactly like her father sadistic but chaotic as she grinned her pitch black eyes stared at the goddess as she dashed forward with her sword. "Oh Lady Sigyn you have no idea how right you are." she said as her sword met the goddesses forearm as a dark shadow of blood traveled up Sigyn's arm suddenly causing her to collapse writhing in pain.

Turning around Maria smirked before whistling three high pitches and a shadow of a dog appeared as she spoke to it in a strange tongue. "Get uncle Cerberus" she said to the shadow as the beast disappeared walking back to Loki who stood amused.

"Maria, what did you do?" Loki asked curiously. He noticed the shadow form of her fade away into a mist before dissipating.

Maria smirked, "I called Uncle over here to take his whore captive back to hell he's gonna have a field day when I tell him Judas was masquerading as him again." she said as she caused the chains on Sigyn to coil around her in a purple light.

Sigyn struggled in her chains and looked at Loki with pleading eyes, "Loki, I know you loved me once. Please help me." she was about to panic. So this was Mephisto's niece, her demeanor though was that of someone else she knew not of. But her merciless nature was one she knew of from the lord's realm.

Loki walked up to Sigyn glaring at her, "My love for you has all but vanished Sigyn. For that matter if I did love you I wouldn't be able to now knowing what you have done."

Sigyn pleaded with Loki, "Loki, you don't know what they do to me it's-"

"You deserve worse for all that you've done!" Loki cut her off. "And furthermore, you shall apologize to Maria or I shall deal with you myself." He held a dagger to Sigyn's throat.

"Don't bother with her Loki." Maria said leaning against a pillar before walking over to where he was. "My uncle will be here soon and we can be sure that he will deal with her." Maria stated calmly smirking. "I was going to torture the shit out of her but sadly…"

Suddenly Mephisto appears in a puff of red smoke.

"Speak of the devil, here I am." Mephisto entered Asgard from a portal. "What lost sheep has my niece found?" He said chuckling as he walked over to Sigyn who was chained and frozen to the ground.

"Uncle Mephi!" Maria smiled as she hugged her uncle who was in his human form as she nodded over to Sigyn "Did you lose something?" she couldn't help laughing a bit.

Mephisto looked to Sigyn and sighed "How in all of hell did she get loose?"

Maria tilted her head arching an eyebrow "You did not know she got loose?"

The devil sighed rubbing his temples "No. I left her in the torment of the shape shifters and it seems they let the target out of their sight."

Maria chuckled "Ah shape shifters well that explains the mental trauma of you raping her than." she chuckled "Though I do not believe that it was the shifters fault. I believe a certain Incubus son of yours was to be blame he seems to be bored and causes chaos for the spare time."

"Wait what?" Mephisto eyed his niece "I must tell Judas to cease using my image as such."

He looked to to Loki as if aware of the young gods presence "Who is he?"

"Hello, Mephisto, I'm Loki." Loki smiled from where he stood.

Mephisto looked at his niece almost arching an eyebrow at her. "Are you and him a.." he motioned with his cane.

Maria nudged her uncle "Uncle….." she said suddenly turning red in the face.

Loki chuckled, "Yes, we are courting." Loki walked over to Maria and hugged her from behind, "Are you embarrassed?" He teased her. "So, Mephi, do you mind us courting?" Loki turned his head so he could see Mephisto.

Maria just continued to blush read as Mephisto answered.

"Mephisto to you Loki of Asgard and Jotunheim" the devil glared at Loki.

"Oh well, what's in a name Mephisto?" Loki semi-dismissed Mephisto's comment.

Mephisto sighed rubbing his temples before looking to his niece "Am I not allowed to flame throw a frost."

Maria glared "No." she smirked "Though you both may get along when it comes down to trickery."

Mephisto chuckled. "Indeed" looking to Sigyn the devil made her disappear into a red mist. "You were about to do soul swipe were you not child?" he said casually.

"Ehehehehehehehe…...Maybe." Maria said grinning as if caught. "She used so much energy from my sword I might have let the thought cross my mind…"

"Soul swipe? That sounds dangerous." Loki commented absentmindedly. "It also sounds mischievous." He smirked.

Mephisto ruffled his niece's hair "She learns too quickly for her own good"

"What I can't help it." Maria shrugged turning red in the face "Sigyn pissed me off so much…" before muttering "Would not have harmed her….much…" noticing her Uncle's glare. "Fine it would have hurt a hell of a lot."

Mephisto chuckled. "I know but that goddess is in the pit for her actions child that does not mean you should soul swipe her."

"Fiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiineeeee" Maria said sounding a bit sarcastically downcast. "I still want to see her with the harpies though."

"I would like to see that too if only to find out what harpies are." Loki smiled at Maria.

Mephisto chuckled "Harpies are the most annoying creatures in my realm with a loud deadly scream. Just imagine a female torso combined with the lower regions being eagle talons"

Maria chuckled imagining Sigyn suddenly turned into a harpy. "You know she would possibly kill me if I turned her into one." she said a bit amused. "Would totally be worth it though."

"Maria no. You know the rules of my realm" Mephisto chuckled "Though it is quite good to see you are still practicing your studies here"

"She got a hold of my notes for death venom I think I may have left them at your realm. My apologies uncle" Maria said. "Oh speaking of which." she handed her uncle the vials. "Might want to keep the forgetfulness potion and this one away from her" she looked to Loki then to her uncle.

"You don't mind him courting me?" she asked.

"I do not mind it. Though even if I disagreed I am quite sure you dear child would find a way around it." he sighed but chuckled. Looking to Loki he seriously looked at the man. "You promise to take care of her?"

"You have my word." Loki said just as seriously.

Mephisto smirked a bit "So be it." he said ruffling his niece's hair once again. "Visit my realm child. No doubt hell will once again be hell since your tormenting acquaintance is now there."

Maria smiled "I will uncle Mephi" she said before hugging him he whispered "And if something wrong happens with him let me know so I may burn him." Maria punched her uncle in the shoulder "Oh hush you cheeky devil." she chuckled.

The devil grinned before disappearing back to his realm of hell in a cloud of dark red smoke.

"I don't think your uncle trusts me." Loki chuckled.

"Give him time Loki." she chuckled "He has acted more of a father to me than his sadistic brother."

"I got that vibe pretty quickly." Loki smiled. "Was he serious about burning me?"

"I don't know myself" she said looking away for a slight moment. "Maybe.." she rubbed her temples "He reeeeeaaaaaaalllly needs to calm the hell down. Last time my cousin Judas was flirting with me for amusement or unknown reasons he cut the poor guy's heart out….he still lived but yeah uncle has a bit of a tendency to overreact." she said with a sigh. "I just do not want that happening to you at all."

"I think I'll be a lot more respectful to you now. Maybe I'll fuck you against the wall in this hallway and see what happens." Loki smirked as he turned around to pin her against the pillar she was leaning against his left arm preventing her from moving while his right snaked behind her back.

Maria blushed red before smirking at Loki "And sadly sin is something I am accustomed to living with my uncle." she said. "That includes flirts."

Loki pulled Maria into a very close embrace his right arm had snaked to the small of her back as she was pulled against his body "Then enlighten me my dear. What sin are you accustomed to?"

Maria smirked "Your Mischief good sir" she said tilting her head to look up at him.

"I imagine that you love my mischief? Am I correct?" Loki softly smirked before planting a kiss on Maria's lips.

"Perhaps" she grinned back into Loki's eyes.

"Ah, brother, where have you been?" Thor smiled before seeing Maria and Loki in a semi-compromising position. "Should I come back later?"

"No no, say what you were going to say." Loki let go of Maria reluctantly as his voice was clearly showed his irritation of being interrupted a second time with the woman he wanted to spend time with.

"Did the two of you want breakfast?" Thor asked with a slight blush from interrupting them.

"We would love some." Loki smiled and walked towards the dining hall.

Maria chuckled "So what did I miss when I was knocked out for four days?" she said looking to the two brothers a bit amused that Thor was blushing. "Oh hush that blush Thunder God. I am sure that Jane Foster would laugh a bit seeing that." she said as she casually walked with the two brothers.

Thor suddenly paused in his walking "You know Jane?"

Maria smirked and shrugged "Maybe or Maybe I just read your mind." she said as she continued walking with Loki.

Loki chuckled amused that Maria had somehow managed to stun Thor speechless. "Oh come now Thor. Maria is just teasing you there is no harm in that."

"There is a lot of harm in teasing Loki it just depends on the type of teasing. You know what can happen?" Thor smiling.

"Oh, don't remind me. I thought we agreed not to talk about that." Loki stifled a chuckle.

Maria suddenly looked to the two brothers "Did something happen when I passed out for two weeks?"

"No, this happened a long time ago when Thor and I were adolescents." Loki said grinning a bit at the memory.

Maria suddenly looked curious "Do tell."

Thor smiles, "Loki here was teasing Lady Sif about being a female warrior and she did not take kindly to that."

"Let me tell it." Loki interrupted Thor. "I merely remarked that Sif's features might make it harder for her in battle. Then she challenged me to a dual and handed my ass to me on a silver platter."

Maria chuckled and sighed "Lemme guess she socked you?" she said bluntly.

Thor laughed, "He couldn't get out of the bed for a week from his injuries and when he could he made me swear to never bring it up."

Loki playfully punched Thor in the arm, "Why did you break your oath? Now Maria knows about it."

Maria smirked a bit and shrugged "I don't mind. Unlike Sif I don't take offense to others comments" she chuckled "Well that is unless they legitly piss me off on purpose." she said a bit amused. "Besides my brothers used to tackle and beat me up all the time."

"Why would they do that?" Loki arched an eyebrow

"For fun" she said shrugging "They rough housed all the time. But it forced me to get better so I could kick their butts."

Thor laughed, "So it's just like what I used to do to Loki? Also on a different note, are the two of you courting?"

Maria facepalmed "No kidding. Your brother just happened to see his guard and pinned her." she chuckled saying the words sarcastically.

"I trust you have been a gentleman to her Loki?" Thor asked seriously.

"Yes, of course, that's why I pinned her to a wall, because I was being a gentleman." Loki laughed.

Maria bit back a chuckle as she hid her grin behind her hand.

Thor rolled his eyes, "At least I won't be bored around the two of you."

"On the other note I kicked Sigyn's ass back to hell a few minutes before you arrived Thor." Maria said a bit amused herself.

"Loki's first, second, and third wife? She deserves to stay in Hell." Thor spoke with anger. "Why did you marry her three times Loki?"

"We talked about this before, it was arranged each time. The only choice I was allowed was to divorce that witch." Loki spoke with the same animosity.

"I found it amusing to kick her back there. Just saying." Maria smirked before turning into a thoughtful expression. "Hmmmm...I wonder…."

Loki looked to Maria curious "What crossed your mind darling?" he smirked noticing her thoughtful expression.

"You said each time you were forced to marry her….I wonder if uncle Mephi finally said enough was enough…"

Loki "Hmmm what do you mean Maria?"

"I wasn't born at the time this happened but as I skimmed Sigyn's mind as I fought and vented at her. I noticed that in her memories her parents made three deals with Uncle Mephi. My guess is that he took the souls of her parents first to hell than took hers for the third time around and when that did not work well….."she chuckled "today she got her answer."

Thor looked to Maria. "Who is this 'Uncle Mephi' you speak of?"

Maria arched an eyebrow at the thunder god "Thor, answer me this do you really want to know my family history?" she looked to Loki and mentally thought "Does he know yet?"

Loki shook his head no answering her question. While Thor tilted his head curious. "Now I am curious though." he said. "Come now it cannot be that bad. Loki here is Jotun and he fares fine."

Maria sighed "You have to swear Thor on Mjolnir that you will not attack me once I tell you."

Thor sighed "Very well I swear on Mjolnir that I will not attack you when you tell me."

Maria sighed before covering half her face with her hand to reveal herself with Jotun blue skin but with dark elf ears "Person that killed your mom was my jackass dad." she said as the glamor spell returned she noticed Thor nearly spasm. "Calm the bloody hell down. I hate the elf as much as you two do since he killed my mother in front of me. Now he's dead life moves on."

Thor sighed and looked to his brother. "Did you know what and who she was related to already?"

Loki nodded. "I may have stabbed her when she tried to help me." noticing his brother's glare Loki held his hands up. "Then I found out her father has a healing curse placed on her."

"I can't exactly die unless I commit suicide. That's the condition." she said.

Loki looked to her "You can die then?"

Maria nodded and smirked "No one discovered that at all. So you two better keep that weakness a secret." she said eyeing Thor. "Also to answer your question, Uncle Mephi is my nickname for my Uncle Mephisto."

Thor looked at her as if he had been an idiot. "And you don't kill others for your amusement?" he said eyeing her skeptically.

She shrugged "I only kill when someone like Sigyn pisses me off past the point of no return." she said. "Otherwise I can actually be pretty level headed."

Loki chuckled "I can second that statement"

Thor sighed "I will care to remember not to anger you then." he said noticing the girl shrug. "You do not seem to be bothered at all about your father."

Maria sighed "I got my revenge on him a long time ago." she said. "He has the same curse as me but there are loopholes to it." she said.

Loki looked to Maria "Loopholes? You mean your father had the same curse?"

Maria sighed "Ayup. Let me ask you this you two. How do you get rid of a person that can't die?" she said a bit curious and amused to see if either brother could get the answer. "There is an answer." she said blocking her mind so Loki could not guess the answer right away.

Thor chuckled "Sif would know the answer to this riddle."

Loki thought for a moment. "How to kill someone who can't die?" he thought looking to Maria he shrugged. "I yield."

Maria smirked "You take the soul of the person and trap it in a gem." she said casually.

Thor suddenly shuddered "The soul? How can any being remove a soul?"

Loki's suddenly widened realizing something "You did that to Lunimer did you not?"

Maria winked "Ahhhhhhhh. Finally caught on did you?" she chuckled "Yes, every dark elf goes through a 'ritual' as my father called it to prevent death. However, my father was an expert in blood magic and believed that in avoiding death he never thought to protect his soul or the soul of his army. I learned how to bind my soul to my body from my Uncle, since my curse prevents me from dying the binding prevents my soul from being absorbed into a soul gem." she smirked.

Thor eyed the girl. "You are an odd being." he became curious "how did your father die then?"

Maria shrugged "Yeah I am full of oddness, doesn't bother me." she sighed "I used a soul gem to trap his soul and send him to a hell realm permanently. Turning his physical body to ash" she noticed Thor suddenly pale. "Apologies Thor, I sometimes forget that seeing death is natural to me where to others it is not." she said sincere.

Thor sighed "Well this explains why you fight so well."

Loki chuckled "That is why she is so adorable." he smirked a bit noticing his brothers uncomfortable stance. "She is also very hot when she fights."

Thor suddenly glared at Loki. "Where you not a gentleman Loki?"

Maria stifled back a chuckle before motioning to the two brothers "Are you two going to eat or no?" she said smirking amused and suddenly noticed that Thor chuckled as she and Loki both entered the dining hall.

Fandral was leaning against one of the pillars taking note of Loki's guard who walked in with the two brothers. He had heard she had been injured gravely when protecting Loki from an assassin but she looked as if she retained no physical injury at all. In fact she was as beautiful as he had seen her when he watched her practice in the training field. What he thought was amazing was that she had revealed her face. When she had been on the training field he had not seen it nor had he seen it when she walked the halls. But what shocked him into silence was the fact that she had piercing green eyes almost dragon like with a smile that lit the room. It was quite ironic that a fighter such as she existed and he envied Loki for gaining such a guard.

Sif looked up from polishing her sword taking note of the girl that walked into the room. She wore no armor which she found rather odd as she observed the girl. What she did wear was cloth clothing able for mobility. But it was pitch black like the shadows, Sif wondered if there was a reason that the girl only wore that.

As the two brothers sat down to eat she noticed the girl sit down in the middle. She decided to test the girls reflexes as she threw a throwing knife towards the girl's face.

Maria's hand suddenly came up with speed as she caught the knife between her fingers. "Nice toss." she said pocketing it.

Loki snickered, "I guess you underestimated my guard, didn't you Sif?"

Sif shrugged "I just wanted to test the girls reflexes is all"

Maria sighed "Well that's what a training ground is for isn't it?" she asked looking to Sif with an arched eyebrow.

Sif glared at the girl "May I have my knife back."

Maria smirked "Yeeeeeeeeaaaaaah. You might have to fight me for it back because you chucked it at my brain." she said shrugging. She noticed Loki chuckle. "What? I can't help it if I have too much energy to vent out today." she grinned.

Fandral chuckled "Darling girl, I don't believe anyone has bested Sif in any match."

Sif smirked "He tells the truth."

Maria shrugged "Suit yourself but if you want your knife back that is the only way you'd get it back." she looked to Fandral "Is that a challenge Fandral?"

Fandral chuckled but said nothing "Touche"

Loki watched Sif and Maria converse. "Personally, I want to see Sif versus Maria."

Sif sighed then looked at the girl. "If you get injured than that is not on my head." she said. "Training grounds?"

Maria nodded and shrugged casually. "Indeed. Meet you there later at around noon shall we say?."

Sif smirked "Avoiding the battle girl?"

Maria smirked "Hardly. If you want to do it after breakfast that is fine to."

"Perhaps we should allow the food to settle before heading into battle Sif." Loki suggested.

Maria sighed "That is why i suggested noon." she said. "Method to the madness."

Sif chuckled "Fine. If you best me keep the dagger."

Maria chuckled but shrugged "Suit yourself." she said as she grabbed an apple and bit into it.

 **Author Note :**

 **AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAND DONE. Hi guys hope you enjoyed this loooooong chapter of the Loria ship.**

 **Dark me: It was 18 pages long i wanted to torture her**

 **actual me: why why would you do this i had to edit it all**

 **Dark me: hehehehehhehe happy to torment you any time dearie**

 **actual me: AAAAAACK nuuuuuu do not immitate rumple from once upon a time ew gross**

 **Dark me: *grins and leaves***

 **((Any way please enjoy the writing chapter 12-14 will be up soon after i edit them as well until the next chapter see you guys. Again give some credit to my friend Hannah she's awesome.))**


	12. Chapter 12:The Warrior vs The Assassin

**Chapter 12: The Warrior of Asgard vs The Hybrid Assassin**

Later on after breakfast Maria headed to the training grounds at noon. She wore her usual attire of black it was comfortable for her as she walked out onto the field her jacket she wore usually when going into a fight. Sif was on the other side of the field standing there tensed as she entered. "Sheesh don't look so tense Sif." she said casually standing there without a weapon.

Sif chuckled noticing the girl's lack of weaponry "Where is your weapon Maria?" she said noticing a smirk on the girl's lips.

Maria smirked "just come at me bitch." she said and noticed Sif get angry at the comment.

Sif glared at the girl as she dashed forward her blade striking for the girls chest.

Maria dodged the attack at a fast speed easily smirking. "Poor stance." she said before frost covered the ground freezing Sif in place. "Beginning with offense instead of neutral. Shame on you Sif." she said smirking. This was one of her tactics to make her opponents lose focus. She knew that Loki would not have fallen for it but was curious if Sif would. As she waited for her to get out of the ice Maria walked passed Sif purposefully keeping her back to the warrior.

Fandral looked to Loki confused as to what the girl was doing "What is she thinking keeping her back turned like that Loki? That is an easy way to get backstabbed?"

"Just keep watching, Fandral, and you will find out." Loki watched Maria's movements with interest. He chuckled he knew full well she was toying with Sif and it amused him that she was holding back with such control.

Sif managed to break the ice on her legs with her sword as she noticed the girl walking away with her back turned. "Heh the fool left her guard down." she assumed as she rushed at the girl her sword once again this time aimed for her right shoulder.

Maria smirked and out of the corner of her eye saw Sif's attack. Making one of her two pitch black obsidian long swords appear out of nowhere in her hands she blocked the swing easily as the two weapons clashed and she turned around quickly.

Sif showed no shock as Maria blocked her attack but her confusion ran through her mind. "She had no weapons on her how did she manage to block the attack." Sif blocked a second attack that was suddenly coming from the left as a second sword appeared. "What in Valhalla?" she thought. _The girl was duel wielding?!_ Sif's mind screamed. As she began to dodge the attacks. That technique was one were few could master. _Just how skilled is she?_ Sif thought.

Maria smirked she knew panic when she sensed it and Sif was on the verge of panicking. _What a shame_ she thought _I would have thought Sif would last longer than this._

Fandral watched as the girl suddenly blocked the attack that Sif had attempted to do. "Does she seem to be holding back to you Loki?" he asked his friend.

"She is definitely holding back." Loki smiled knowing that Maria could easily take down Sif.

Fandral gapped "Mind telling me what else your lovely guard can do?" he said watching the fight. The girls style seemed odd she was using two swords. He himself used a sword but these swords were pitch black as night and by type they were longswords. "She seems to be toying with Sif from what I see." he said looking to Loki who was grinning.

"Lovely? I hope you are not gaining affections for my guard." Loki said as a veiled threat. "She is definitely toying with Sif. Though I wander when Sif will realize this as well as the fact that she is being toyed with and never getting her knife back." Loki chuckled slightly.

Fandral smirked "It seems she is being a fool" he looked to Loki. "I cannot help but envy you at this moment." he said looking at the girl she was a feisty woman that much was certain not to mention beautiful.

"Why do you envy me, Fandral?" Loki pretended as if he did not know Fandral's desires.

"You landed yourself what Midgardians call a 'badass' woman." Fandral chuckled "Thor revealed you were courting her." he said nodding his head over towards the Thunder god. "However, if she was not being courted by you I would have tried to court her myself." When he noticed Loki chuckling he arched his eyebrow confused "Whatever is so funny Loki?"

"Maria would bitch slap you if tried to court her and that is if she was nice. Most likely she would punch you square in the jaw." Loki laughed, "She is one woman that I doubt you could seduce."

Fandral looked at Loki. "How did you manage her then?" he said chuckling now curious, before looking to the girl down in the training area. "She is much like Sif but at the same time she is not personality wise."

Loki chuckled. "She is a wild creature and does what she wants on her own." A small smile formed on his lips. "It is only if you are patient with her that she will yield. Otherwise if you are too forward you may face her wrath." he said as he gazed at Maria who seemed so free down in the battle field she had that wonderful smirk on her face as she toyed with Sif. "Not to mention she is a spitfire Fandral." he watched his beautiful guard with a smile "Meaning you cannot tame her."

Fandral looked to Loki who was smiling before nudging him. "It seems you have a smile of love Loki" he chuckled then noticed Maria had flipped out of Sif's range of attack and whistled "whew.. quite glad I am not in Sifs shoes."

While the two individuals talked Maria flipped herself over Sifs head amused.

Sif growled frustrated thus far she had not been able to land a hit on the girl it was slowly causing her to lose focus that is when she noticed the girl grinning. _"Wait, was she toying with her?"_ she thought.

Maria noticed Sif's realization. "Well it is about time you realized that I was toying with you." she smirked.

Sif glared "So you are not even going full out yet are you?"

Maria grinned "Nope you haven't pushed me to that point Sif." she said as she watched the female warrior glare at her and crossed her arms casually standing a few feet from the female warrior leaning on one leg amused.

Sif had never met such an infuriating woman before she had been toying with her all this time. Knowing that, she glared at the girl. "What will it take to get you to go full out?"

Maria smirked "Oh lady Sif you do not want to see me full out." she said turning her back to her opponent again. "Be able to land a hit on me without me knowing. Then I will go a bit further in my abilities" she replied.

Sif noticed the girl was once again turning her back to her before laughing "Ha, You are a coward girl."

Maria kept calm to insults even if it irritated her a bit "No, I am not a coward Sif." she said her voice changed to a dark menacing being that emitted a wave of fear. "However, if you do piss me off be ready to meet a devil." she said her warning evident but she smirked a bit. For once in several days she was allowed to be free and go full out. This was going to be fun.

Sif chuckled and eyed the girl noticing a change in the air. A sense of fear washed over her as her hands shook as she attempted to steady her hand with her sword. "Why am I afraid?" she thought. She looked to the girl in front of her and noticed a dark aura around her almost black but in it was mixed a light blue hue.

Fandral watched as Maria suddenly stopped toying with Sif and noticed she was glowing in colors. "What in the name of Valhalla?" he sucked in a breath and heard Loki chuckle.

"It seems that Maria has decided enough playing around. Watch closely Fandral, you will discover why she would be very difficult to seduce." Loki replied as he sat back amused. "Oh poor Sif angered you darling did she?" he thought a small smirk appearing on his lips.

Fandral only nodded before looking back to Maria's standing position. The darkness surrounding the girl seemed to seep into the stadium itself as he watched he could almost feel a wave of fear knock him backwards as he leaned his arms against the stadium.

Sif noticed the girl turn around and what she saw nearly made her stumble backwards. The young woman glared back at the warrior with pitch black eyes and a smirk on her face. Dragon like fangs graced that smirk as the girl turned around.

"Well you wanted me to go full out Sif." the girl's voice was dark and demonic as she chuckled. "This is phase one." she smirked sending a shiver down the warriors spine.

Fandral heard the voice of the sweet girl and shuddered she did not sound as the girl that he had seen in the dining hall sweet and innocent. When he looked to Loki he saw the god grinning. "What is so amusing she sounds horrifying…"

Loki chuckled "That is what happens when any being angers Maria. She can be calm and cool on the outside." he noticed Fandral's eyes widen. "From what I have seen thus far. She is calm about her rage. At this moment I believe Sif hit a nerve somewhere in her." he said crossing his legs in the seat. "Sit back and watch the fireworks" he said. "This fight is finally becoming interesting."

Fandral sat back in his seat as he watched the girl. So this is what Loki had meant about Maria. Unless he had seen it with his own eyes, he would have assumed Maria to be an innocent angel. But it was quite apparent now that the angel was indeed a devil quite literally.

Sif watched as the girl stepped forwards towards her calmly walked towards her. As she steadied her sword she noticed that the girl hid under her hood. "Why do you hide girl?" she yelled trying to distract the woman somehow.

Maria smirked and said nothing before dashing forward disappearing into the shadow plane laughing "Try to catch a demon Sif. Whoever said I was going to make this easy." she said then appeared again behind the warrior as one of her blades sliced upwards. This time it was a curved short blade pitch black and made for speed.

Sif barely had the time to catch the attack as Maria suddenly appeared out of nowhere and sliced upwards. She took notice that the girls long swords had changed into short curved deadly sabers. Slowly the warrior was being pushed backwards as she noticed that Maria's attacks where the same but in random but precise precision. She stood in the center of the training area now as she tried to anticipate the girls next attack.

Maria laughed a bit amused making her voice seem to surround the entire area of the training ground. "Heh, you have lasted longer than most of my opponents Sif I will give you that much credit." she said as she made several of herself suddenly appear in a circle surrounding the warrior and all of the clones stepped out from beneath the shadows.

Loki chuckled as he watched the shadows suddenly being used to her advantage realizing her plan for choosing the time of dueling. "Ah. Very clever darling." he smirked. "Very clever indeed."

Fandral looked down at the stadium as several dark figures of the same girl appeared encircling Sif all of them smirking an almost evil chuckling reverberating from the stadium. "Oh. Gods." he said taking note of Maria's abilities. "What is she?" he said looking to Loki who seemed to be smirking.

Loki replied a very shocked and scared Fandral. "Maria, unknown to most is a hybrid you could say." As he watched the clones encircle Sif, he could see that Maria was once again toying with the warrior but this time she gradually began to release her more chaotic nature. The shadows allowing her to use her darker abilities to those of her frost giant nature.

"A hybrid?" Fandral asked as he let his eyes once again try and follow. "She keeps disappearing though, how is that?"

Loki sighed "She has many learned abilities." he replied "Some I wish to ask her how she knows. Though just from observation it seems that she is using the shadows to her advantage." he said.

Fandral looked confused as he took note of the shadows that were being caused by the light. "How can she possibly use the shadows?" he asked

Loki chuckled "Watch my friend." he said motioning to where Maria was, at least the real one without Sif noticing. "You see the one over there under the shade?" he asked.

Fandral looked to where Maria was and nodded. "Yes?" he still did not comprehend

"She uses the shadows like mirrors from what I can tell to project several shadow images of herself." he smirked "A tactic that can most likely scare and overwhelm an opponent." he said. "But unlike ice, shadows are everywhere as well as illusive. That is why I believe she wore black." he smirked "I use a similar ability but never thought to use shadows." he said as he leaned back in his seat.

Fandral suddenly understood "To blend in with the shadows" he said in awe. "Clever woman."

Loki smirked "indeed." he thought. _"Clever and bewitchingly beautiful woman"_

Thor had watched silently as Loki's guard battle Sif. He took notice that she was unpredictable in her attacks switching from one tactic to another to keep her opponent guessing and on their toes. "She does not stick to one tactic. Interesting." Thor thought as he watched though he still felt uneasy about Maria's heritage, he watched her movements.

Maria smirked as Sif was surrounded by the incoming shadows as they walked slowly towards her. "Are you ready to yield Sif?" all of her clones responded in perfect unison.

Sif growled "No matter how many of you are. I will never yield." she said.

Maria circled her hand above her head as the shadows came alive and circled into a giant forcefield of black barricading Sif inside the dome creating even more darkness.

"Phase two" she said smirking as she dashed quickly across the field slashing her blade as it scraped Sif's cheek drawing blood. She rarely showed her shadow wings, but in this was one fight where she wanted to best Sif in. It was obvious that the female warrior was not going to go down until Maria went full out _"If me going full out is what she wants then it is what she will get"_. Maria thought as she dashed past the warrior, her hood fell off of her head to reveal to the audience and her opponent what she had been hiding. Under the hood Maria's dark elf ears were evident as well as her pitch black eyes but the new change that she had hid under the hood where the dragon fangs and the horns on her head which encircled her ears. "Oh dear it seems that I have semi revealed myself." she chuckled as she threw the jacket onto the floor revealing two pairs of pitch black dragon like wings.

Sif stepped backwards from recoil as she felt the hit that Maria had landed as she turned around her face paled as she saw the girls true form. "You're a dark elf?!" she growled. That was when she noticed the girl had wings.

Maria just stood there in her demon form the shadows aiding this ability as she smirked looking at Sif the fangs revealed her smirk as she stood there casually. "I am only half dark elf Sif" she said her voice had a high and low pitch to it, before she dashed forward once again.

Sif kept her guard up as she pulled out two swords now one to protect her back and her chest.

Loki chuckled "So. This is what you look like when angered." he smirked then noticed that Fandral had paled and laughed "What is wrong Fandral? I thought you thought Maria was charming?"

Fandral looked to Loki. "She's a demon? How is that charming?"

Loki smirked "She is half dark elf half frost giant Fandral." he chuckled. "She is just using her abilities to her benefit"

Fandral looked at the girl who had transformed into almost a dragon look. "Well...this is an interesting development." he sighed "Does she always become such when angered?"

Loki sighed as he watched Maria with a smile "I believe she controls that form to avoid being hurt emotionally.. Her father abused her much….so I can only assume ….that may be one of the many reasons.

Fandral noticed the girl glowing."Heh, it's amusing she glows."

Loki chuckled "Just watch my friend. Just watch." mentally he thought. _"Let it go my darling. Release the energy."_ he knew that Maria still held some unvented frustrations about who she was he was actually quite pleased that she was freed for a moment.

Maria grinned at Sif as she rushed forwards and she dodged the swift attacks the warrior attempted to try and stab her. "Come now Sif. I have not caused any lethal damage to you no need for stabbing me." she smirked as she dodged.

Sif glared at the girl. "I will make you bleed demon" she was terrified at this different Maria. However, she was not going to quit.

Maria smirked "You don't want to do that do you?" she said before levitating Sif into the air with her telepathy. "I barely made a scratch to you Sif." she said smirking as the warrior threw a throwing knife into Maria's two wings. She winced. "Ow" she said pulling out one knife before throwing it into Sif's right shoulder pinning the warrior to the other side of the arena. Blue and black flames surrounded Maria as she phased out of her demon form the force field disappeared as the shadows traveled into her sword and removed the other knife before pocketing it.

"I win" she said calmly walking out of the arena this time her back turned to the audience and to the warrior who glared at her as she groaned in pain. "Removia dagis" she said the knife in Sif's shoulder flew out of the warrior's shoulder swiftly flying towards Maria, who caught it between her fingers drawing blood but not caring as she pocketed the weapon and picked her jacket up throwing it over her shoulder as she walked out of the arena.

Sif groaned as she slid to the ground and held the gashing wound in her shoulder. "Damn." she leaned her hand against the wall. "She was good. For a demon." she chuckled.

Maria had gone to get a cloth to wrap Sif's wound. She shadow traveled through the shadow plane before appearing next to the warrior and helping her up. "Heh, sorry if I over did it." she said. "Tends to happen when I go full out."

Loki walked down to the arena to congratulate Maria for her victory. His smile clearly showed how proud he was of her. "You did wonderful darling." He affectionately squeezed her shoulder.

Maria startled jumped a bit when Loki squeezed her shoulders blushing. "Th.. Thank you.." she struggled to get the words out. Looking to Sif she gave her an apologetic but kind smile holding her hand out to help the warrior up from the ground.

Sif took the girl's hand and smirked "You are an assassin are you not?" she smiled happy to have another female warrior in arms. "Your technique is to skilled for a mage."

Maria smirked "heh, I could be." she said before healing the warrior's wound with her magic. "That's my little secret no one will ever know. Looking to Loki she smirked "I hope I did not frighten Fandral."

Loki chuckled. "Fandral will recover, eventually. At least he won't be flirting with you anytime soon."

A sudden spark of irritation appeared on Maria's face. "He was flirting behind my back?"

Fandral walked down from the stands to notice Loki was with Maria. "Ah. Maria. Good show I have never seen Sif being bested before."

Maria slowly turned around glaring at Fandral. "Indeed. Tell me Fandral, why were you flirting about me behind my back?"

The flirtatious fighter suddenly stepped back a bit not wishing to receive the same fate as Sif.

"He wasn't exactly flirting, rather he saw the beauty in you that I did and became envious." Loki not wanting Fandral to feel Maria's wrath either and tried to direct her attention elsewhere, preferably back onto himself.

Maria breathed out an almost controlled growl as she rubbed her temples "This is why I wear a hood in public." she said. Then she nodded to Loki "I only like one man courting me." she said hinting to Loki of himself.

Loki smiled, "Fandral knows of our courting. It seems Thor has told a few people."

Maria chuckled "Typical."

Thor walked into the arena. "Should it have been kept a secret? I am happy for my brother. He has finally opened his heart to someone."

Maria sighed facepalming "I think your brother wanted to tell others potentially himself eventually."

"Loki, did you really want to keep it a secret?" Thor looked at Loki confused.

"I am glad you told everyone brother. Now, I don't have to hide my affection for Maria." Loki said with genuine happiness bringing back Thor's smile.

Maria smirked "Though just for fun now I may need to hide a bit." she chuckled "To make sure Loki is still a gentleman at least." she said being a bit sarcastic about the mischief maker she loved so dearly. "I fear that if I am in his presence to often he may cause more chaos. Not that I mind." she said shrugging.

"We could cause chaos together." Loki looked at Thor, his eyes betraying his intent.

"Loki, no. No. I'm serious." Thor tried to deter Loki. He knew that grin all too well.

"Since when have those words stopped me?" Loki smirked. "Maria, would you like to declare war on Thor?"

Maria bit back a slight grin "Before that occurs what would the conflict be about? War is such a dastardly thing of death and bloodshed." she smirked "Tell me your plan of attack later good sir."

She chuckled.

Fandral let out a laugh as he watched Loki and Maria. Sif cracked a grin trying not to laugh as well. "Well now we know how they get along so well." Fandral said as he leaned against the arena.

Thor mentally was thinking. "Oh dear." as if he was debating as to what he had gotten himself into.

"This is a different type of war, one based on tricks and tactical intellect. Thor knows what I'm talking about." Loki smiled mischievously at his brother.

"It seems you wish to give him a prank war." she smirked a bit amused. "Well this should be amusing to say the least." Maria said as she leaned against the wall of the arena with one leg crossed over the other her arms folded over her chest as she smirked. "I shall join in this war than, sounds amusing."

"Loki, it's nice to see you back as you once were but must we do this?" Thor almost sounded desperate.

"Yes we must. It is too much fun seeing you squirm. I shall give you a head start of a day to prepare yourself." Loki eyes glinted with mischief.

Fandral joined into the game. "Quite unfair as it is two against one. I shall aid your brother in this war." he chuckled. "Sif may act as referee."

Maria almost doubled over with laughter but held it in. "Indeed." she said as she thought of some ways to prank the thunder god a few ideas ran through her head.

Fandral noticed Maria had a similar face of mischief to Loki's than gulped. "I believe we should take the time they gave us to prepare." he said as he chuckled and walked off the field.

Maria looked to Loki. "So what are you scheming Loki?" she said taking note of the mischievous spark in his eyes.

"I am thinking that we do not do anything for a couple of days and let their minds do a bit of the work for us. Then little things start happening which makes them even more cautious and then that's when the real pranks start. What do you think?" Loki explained his plan.

Maria smirked "I agree. Though, I believe Fandral may be first on my prank list as punishment for even thinking about flirting." she chuckled "Fresh snow in their clothes what do you think?" she said looking to Loki.

"Sounds good to me." Loki laughed as he imagined their reactions.

Maria chuckled "Let the prank war begin" she grinned.

 **Authors note:**

 **Hi guys. I hope you liked Chapter 12 of the light in my darkness. I finally finished editing this chapter. Also I have a wonderful tribute song for Maria fighting and the Loki and Maria fighting together as a ship team.**

 **Maria fights:** /ikKUceLXdt8?list=PLqKMg90eLTWTvB4ueOVZMMbP-lC-sCOYr **Eminem- Till I collapse.**

 **Loki and Maria fight Theme song :** /jP_uUkBfCM4?list=PLqKMg90eLTWTvB4ueOVZMMbP-lC-sCOYr

 **Skillet- The Resistance**

 **Anyway hope you all have an amazing day expect more to come in chapter 13 and 14. If any of you have any ideas please comment in the reviews. Love hearing what all of you think. Until then CalmChaosangel and Hannah Bryant out. :3**

 **PS. Fandral is my least favorite character next to Thor in the movies XD lol So if i poke fun of him later in stories its friendly hate. XD Later people.**


	13. Chapter 13: The prank war

**Chapter 13: The Prank War**

As Maria and Loki walked back to the palace they schemed of ways to get Thor and Fandral in the week of pranks. Maria was walking with Loki to her room when she heard the other two talking down the hallway. Pulling Loki into her room Maria closed the door silently as she listened to Thor and Fandral's conversation.

"They have not made a move yet. I say we do it now." Fandral said casually.

Thor seemed to say no. "No. I believe that is what they want us to think." he said. "We should plan our venue of attack somewhere else. I believe in the hall there are eyes and ears." he said before the sound of the two voices drowned out.

Looking to Loki Maria grinned "All clear." she hadn't realized she was leaning on the door and Loki seemed to be leaning over her pinning her once again to a surface. His breathing had suddenly become shallow as she caught him gazing at her. "Is something the matter Loki?" she said turning around as she was pinned.

Loki smirked in realizing he had subconsciously pinned Maria to the door. He chuckled deciding that not even she was safe from his mischief. Just thinking over her form beneath his caused him to lose what little control he had. As he skimmed his hand down from her waist to over the fabric of her cotton pants in between her legs, he contemplated as to how to make her yield. Applying enough pressure, which he knew she could feel, he bit back a groan because of the damn fabric that separated their bodies.

Maria bit her lip as she looked Loki straight in the eyes. "I apparently am ….pinned once again…" she said looking at him her piercing green eyes meeting his. "We really must stop meeting like this good sir or else mischief may occur." she said teasing him but felt his hand travel to rub the fabric between her legs as she moved her hand to the lock, turning it so that the door was now locked and no being could interrupt them. As Loki had leaned in one arm above her hand propping himself up while the other slowly had traveled under her tunic causing her to gasp in shock.

"On the contrary dear Maria, I believe we should meet like this more often." Loki smirked as he let his fingers roam under the waistband of her pants, under her panties, till he felt her clit as he slowly began to stroke it. Using his right hand which had propped him up, he pulled her into a hot demanding kiss capturing her lips in his while he removed the clasps that held her tunic allowing his kiss to travel down to her neck. "Admit it darling, you enjoy this." he smirked as he kissed Maria's lips and held the kiss as his fingers continued to tease her.

Maria pulled Loki into the kiss kissing back as he tormented her with pleasure. "I must confess. She smirked "I do enjoy your Mischief." she said as she could feel herself becoming more aroused by the minute but she had to regain some sense if they where to scheme a plan of attack against Thor. However, Loki was doing a very fine job at preventing her from making any coherent thoughts at the moment.

Loki decided to slowly disrobe Maria as he pulled the top of her tunic off, he noticed that she only wore a tank top underneath with no bra. Removing both the top and under garment and throwing them aside he began kneading her breasts as his fingers began pumping into her harder. "You are very wet for me Maria. Does just being around me arouse you?" He smirked as he whispered into her ear. He knew he was the cause of her pleasure but he also enjoyed her rebellion as he began to plant kisses down her neck. "Come now darling confess."

Maria arched against the door and smirked "I will never tell." she teased even though just standing there made her legs feel as if she would collapse again for potentially the third time in her life when in Asgard. She could hear Loki chuckle a bit as he removed her tunic and tank top now half bare before him. Deciding it only fair Maria took Loki's jacket off only leaving his green undershirt which she removed as well which she tossed onto the floor, she gasped as he pulled her against his form which was now his bare chest against hers.

"Hmmm. What a naughty little elf you are Maria." Loki said chuckled as he took note of his cloths also disappearing which only left his pants so that he was in the same state as she.

Maria smirked but was not prepared for when Loki picked her up as he pinned her against the wall forcing her to wrap her legs around his waist as he carried her to the bed laying her down. His eyes sparkling with his own seductive mischief as he pulled her pants off and threw them across the floor leaving her bear before him.

Loki removed her last articles of clothing, as well as his own pants, as he replaced his fingers with his arousal and entered her himself. Her warmth enveloped him as he kissed her deeply and pinned her beneath him. "You are such a beautiful bewitching creature Maria." he said as he trailed his kiss to her forehead down to her neck

Maria began to arch as Loki sent pleasurable sparks throughout her body as she bit back a moan as Loki thrust into her and both beings said each others names as they collapsed onto the bed.

Laying on the bed Loki gazed at Maria as he trailed his fingers along her back. The blankets covering her body of scars as he traced each one. He wanted her to be his for all eternity. He wondered if she would reject him if he proposed.

"Maria, can I ask you something?" Loki said as he looked at the beautiful bewitching woman in bed with him.

Maria looked up at Loki lovingly and smiled a bit. "Sure." she said as she ran her hand through Loki's hair tracing the features of his face. She felt his form lie on top of her as he lay down next to her and pulled her to his form nuzzling into her neck.

"Would you be interested in making this a lifelong affair?"

Maria turned to look at Loki arching an eyebrow smiling. "I would be honored but what would you have in mind Loki?"

"Well, I was thinking about marriage but I did not have a plan if you said yes."

Maria smiled kissing Loki lightly. "I would be happy to marry you." she said. "As far as plan...well not everything can be prepared ahead of time." she said with a slight smile.

Loki almost laughed with happiness as he pulled Maria on top of his form. "You my dear are one bewitching creature. I thought you might refuse."

Maria smiled and nuzzled into Loki's neck as he held her. "Then you underestimate me Loki" she smiled.

"I should stop doing that." Loki kissed her forehead. "And you darling should stop nuzzling me in the most adorable manner."

"And why is that?" she asked tilting her head to the side looking up at him innocently.

"Because my beautiful bride to be, you are about to make me lose control again." he said nipping Maria's neck lightly as his fingers skimmed her bare back.

Maria smirked and rolled over onto her stomach on the bed much like when she was in wolf form in the forest as she felt Loki shift to stare at her.

"What kind of wedding would you want?" Loki ran his fingers up her naked back and through her hair.

"I don't mind a small one." she said as she let her hand run through Loki's hair before letting her hand cup his cheek. "I am flexible with any wedding. So to be honest if you want a big one it's ok with me. Or a small one whatever is comfortable for both I guess." she shrugged.

"I just want to give you whatever you want." Loki smiled when her handed cupped his cheek. "After we finish this prank war I am going to surprise you with my wedding planning skills."

Maria smiled back. "I am sure you spoil me already Loki." she said he seemed much more at ease now. She noticed that he took her hand in his and kissed the knuckles causing her to blush red.

"You deserve to be spoiled a little." Loki kissed her neck softly, inhaling the scent of rose that drifted from her hair.

"But what did I do to deserve being spoiled?" she smiled a bit but held in a sigh as Loki gently kissed her neck. "I don't think I did anything that special." she honestly did not know what she had done to deserve such an amazing being aside from her job as a guard. _That is a lie_ she heard herself scolding her mind. _You thought he was intriguing when you two first met in the arena and when you won you were giddy with happiness._ Maria sighed as she thought back on the memory and what brought her back to reality was Loki's lips nipping her shoulder.

"Darling, you did not have to do anything." Loki nipped her shoulder. "I love you and I want to see you happy. That's certainly not something to be earned." His fingers roamed over his bite marks and soothed them with a cooling touch.

Maria turned over to look Loki in the eyes as she smiled "I used to believe that one's heart is precious you guard it so it won't ever be broken." she chuckled. "At least that is what I used to believe until you broke the defenses to my heart." she smiled a kind smile to Loki. (done) .

"I never truly let anyone know my own emotions, not even Thor, since the day I found out I was a Jotun. Yet, somehow you broke through my own defenses, seemingly without trying. Maybe you are a witch." Loki teased her. "And I am just under your spell."

Maria chuckled and leaned on her arms looking to Loki. "I do not believe I am the manipulative type when it comes to magic ability" she said biting back a grin. "Though I do not believe using magic is as bad as some make it out to be." she said kissing Loki lightly on the nose teasing him back. "But perhaps a certain trickster made me turn rogue." (done)

"Who is this 'trickster'? I imagine that he is quite intelligent, incredibly good looking, and has wonderful taste in women." Loki smirked.

Maria grinned in return "I believe that same trickster is the one that just proposed to me in bed." she said teasing him back. "Though, sometimes I wonder what goes on through his mind. Which seems to continue surprising me."

"One thing that goes through his mind is probably how would you tell the story of his proposal to your kids?" Loki kissed Maria's knuckles. "Your father was fucking me with his fingers and then he switched them out for his giant erection. Suddenly, he proposed to me, I said yes, and we had sex until I couldn't walk." Loki mimicked Maria's voice.

Maria fell back onto the pillows doubled over in laughter. "Oh gods" she laughed "That might make their minds explode." she said wiping her eyes from the tears of mirth before continuing the mockery. "And that is how you children were created the end."

Loki laughed. "We have already killed our kids and they aren't even born yet. I can only think that their poor little minds would explode."

Maria smirked "Their innocents would then be corrupted" she chuckled "Though I now wonder what would happen if their minds found out they were part demon?" she chuckled. "Oh dear, I can only imagine how much chaos they may cause."

Loki chuckled. "I doubt Asgard would survive such an onslaught." He spoke sarcastically.

Maria heard something try the lock on her door as voices were heard behind it. It was Thor and Fandral looking to Loki she smirked "I have a prank idea." she said telepathically.

Thor smirked knowing that perhaps Loki and Maria were in the locked inside the room so he shouted through the door. "Maria, is my brother with you?"

Maria looked to Loki telepathically "Become invisible you'll see" she said answering Thor "No he is not here."

Thor chuckled in reply. "Then why is your door locked?"

Maria chuckled "I was just taking a shower and changing clothes, come now thunder god I do not want any gods walking in on my person indecent."

Thor suddenly coughed and she heard Fandral chuckle before he replied. "Could you come out to help me locate him then."

Maria made Loki's cloths form on his body as she winked "Alright I am coming." she said as a new tunic appeared over her form she walked over to the door nodding for Loki to stand behind the door but not to close so that he would not be hit. "Behind the door" she smirked grinning.

Loki cloaked himself and stood behind the door. "What is the plan?" Loki asked her telepathically.

Before opening the door Maria grinned and answered him. "When I open the door and they come in uncloak and we'll both yell Loki'd" she said. "They will not expect it at all."

Meanwhile, Thor and Fandral's plan of attack seemed to be failing. Their plan had been to catch Loki and Maria together before pranking them both but that seemed to not be the case now as Maria opened the door they noticed she tilted her head to the side as if confused. "Is something wrong gentlemen?" she asked "Please come in." Fandral and Thor walked into the room which appeared to be empty except for the female in the room.

Thor looked to Maria. "You have not seen him all day at all?" he asked confused

Maria smirked "I would not say that thunder god but I do believe something is amiss" she said biting back a grin.

Fandral eyed her then noticed something off. "Thor I believe.-" Fandral's comment was cut off as Loki uncloaked himself and chuckled.

Maria smirked "Loki'd big time guys you literally walked into a prank." she doubled over laughing. (done)

"Thor, your face is just priceless." Loki laughed as well. "What is this, the ten thousandth or eleven thousandth time that I've Loki'd you?" He put his hand on Thor's shoulder for support as he caught his breath.

"One point Loki and Maria in the war of pranks" Maria said holding her sides as she breathed in gaining control of her breathing. "Oh gods. Fandral's face when he realized it was a trap. Priceless" she said taking in a breath. "Definitely worth it." she said.

Fandral facepalmed. "Wrecked by two pranksters. How humiliating" he chuckled. "Though now I am curious Loki, What were you doing in Maria's chambers it seems a bit suspicious." he said thinking Loki was there behind closed doors about to fuck with the woman.

"He was proposing to me." Maria said saving Loki from the embarrassment. "I had just changed from the shower when he teleported into my room and proposed in the most gentlemanly manner." She said biting back a bit of a chuckle with the sarcasm.

Thor and Fandral nearly fell over with the news which to Maria was still comical.

"What? The two of you never thought I would get married?" Loki chuckled.

Thor shook his head. "I was just stunned. You're getting married. If only Mother were here to see it but I can be happy enough for the both of us."

"Of course you can." Loki rolled his eyes smirking.

"Loki, engaged to be married? Now, I've seen everything." Fandral laughed. "Almost everyone in Asgard has been in your bed."

"That may be a fact but she is the only one that I will be married to willingly" Loki declared countering Fandral's snide comment.

Maria smirked at Fandral's comment and decided to counter his attack with a witty remark of her own. "I think I heard a few complaints from Fandral's own harem down the hall." she chuckled.

Thor laughed out loud. "I can see why she is so charming brother she has a quick wit."

Fandral turned beat red again. "I personally prefer a woman to be less spitfire and more femininity." he said trying to regain composure before he took notice of Maria's hand and smirked. "It seems Loki forgot one important detail of a proposal the ring."

Loki interrupted at this fact "I had to propose to her before you got the chance to gain any unwanted ideas Fandral. I could not guarantee you would remain still even knowing when I was courting her."

Maria chuckled "I still would have socked him either occasion to be frank" she said with a shrug.

"In any case I wanted my darling wife to be the one to choose her ring." Loki said hugging Maria from behind.

Maria blushed red "You spoil me…...though I don't deserve it."

Fandral chuckled "Modest but feisty bride. Interesting combination"

Maria arched an eyebrow at Fandral's comment. Unsure whether to be worried about where Fandral was going with the conversation before she felt Loki kiss her cheek and she blushed.

"You deserve to be spoiled and more." He planted a kiss on her cheek. (hey you ok? friend?)

Maria turned bright red at the affections before noting that Thor was turning a blushing color himself and Fandral was chuckling.

"Perhaps we will leave you two alone now" Thor said as he walked out of the room with Fandral in suit as the two men closed the door, Maria locked it again.

Loki smirked and pulled Maria closer to his form. "Now where were we before we were so rudely interrupted?"

Maria smirked back "I believe you had just proposed to me."

Loki chuckled before picking Maria up again kissing her pinning her down onto the bed

"I believe I was doing this."

Kissing him back Maria smirked as she pulled Loki closer to her. "Indeed."

 **Author note:**

 **Hannah: SMUT RAVE!**

 **me: HANNAH NUUUUUU WE NEED BALANCE mmmmph *is gagged* when writing...**

 **Hannah: love the smut.**

 **Hi guys *takes the gag off* welcome back to another chapter of the light in my darkness I hope you enjoyed chapter 13. This story will be a bit more rated M as we continue. (dark me: SOOOOOO MUCH SIN! YAAAAAASSSSSSS!) ignore my dark pervasive side XD anyway enjoy and as usual Read and Review. If you hadn't already noticed Hannah and I amused ourselves in this chapter. (Dark me: she is not gay they are just friends) me: shut it. *blushes red* until the next chapter guys XD. BYE!**


	14. Chapter14:All is Fair in Love&Prank wars

**Chapter 14: All Is Fair in Love and Prank Wars**

For the next few days the halls were filled with screams as Maria caused pranks to Fandral for revenge and Loki his brother for fun. It was mostly amusing when on the third day Maria had told Loki of a very devious prank to pull off. Thor and Fandral had kidnapped Maria in the earlier days as a payback prank taking her idea of dumping snow on the others and using it against her. Her skin had turned blue as she woke up in bed and yelled "Holy hell nuggets I am awake" the two pranksters were laughing down the hall and the front of her white tunic she used for sleeping was now see through to the point she caught Fandral gawking at her form which was now see through because of the soaking water on the garment. Taking one of her daggers she chucked it to where they had both been as they dashed off laughing.

"Oh it's on." she had said as she enchanted Fandral's mirror with a spell that exact morning which would turn him into a female the next day. The tricky bit about the spell was that it was a layered illusion spell. When Fandral would next look into the mirror he would turn into a female but he would see himself as his usual male self. Later the next day she found Loki in the dining hall as she sat down grinning.

Loki saw Maria grinning as she sat down. "You certainly look happy. What did you do to Fandral?"

Maria grinned "You'll see" she said before taking a bite out of an apple. "He and Thor mostly, Fandral and him were being perverts. I just turned the tables you could say."

Fandral walks into the dining hall thinking all is well and when Loki notices Maria turned him into a female he bites back a laugh.

"What is wrong with you two?" says a very confused Fandral that is until he notices the voice change. "I apologize voice seems to have cracked"

"Fandral, you look ravishing." Loki smiled while trying not to laugh.

Maria chuckled "Utterly dashing"

Fandral sits down next to Maria. "That is my title: Fandral the Dashing." Fandral winked at her completely unaware that he was a female.

Loki chuckled to himself. "She does not mean it in that way."

"What does she mean?" Fandral raised a brow.

Maria held back a mischievous grin "I think his ladyship does not understand the problem yet. Loki it's such a beautiful day for pranks do you wish to join me in one?" she said the hidden code being and she hoped he could understand it she was basically saying. "Best prank by far this week."

Fandral tilted his head confused "I think you have me confused Maria. I am not a lady."

Maria chuckled and walked out of the dining hall "Whatever helps you sleep at night Fandralina" she said before heading out to groom Kuro.

Loki looked to the very confused Fandral and chuckled "She pranked you really hard my friend." he said laughing as Maria left.

Fandral looked to Loki "How so?"

Loki chuckled and summoned a non enchanted mirror handing it to the poor gent turned into a Lady. "See for yourself."

Fandral took the mirror and when he looked in his, more or less now her reflection, the color drained from his face. "She turned me into a female?!" he seemed to turn red from embarrassment at this comment.

Loki laughed "I do not know how she accomplished such a feat but it was brilliant I tell you brilliant." tears of mirth had actually formed in Loki's eyes as he wiped them away.

"So that is what she meant by dashing" Fandral grumbled. "Why does she only prank me?"

He said with a pout as he crossed his arms his feminine voice making Loki chuckle. "This is not amusing Loki"

Loki chuckled but sighed regaining his composure amused at Fandral's punishment. "Did you spy on her pervasively?" 

Fandral sighed before grumbling. "Maybe…" he said. "She had a beautiful form when we pranked her…." he took notice of Loki's glare. "What? It was your brothers idea I just followed along and took in the sights."

Loki chuckled and sipped his tea "I did warn you Fandral. Maria is a one man only being." he smirked at his friend's predicament. "I am one lucky god."

Fandral ate an apple. "So how do I get out of this prank then?" he said looking to Loki. "The one your fiance placed on me."

Smirking Loki stood up and walked out of the dining hall before replying "Apologize to her. Maria forgives but she rarely if ever forgets."

Fandral grumbled but his pride would not allow him to apologize to her so he sat down on a bench crossing his arms. "How did I not know I was female before now?"

Loki chuckled "a possibility is that she used an illusion trick on you dear friend." he smirked a bit amused at Fandral's theatrics. "I might ask her how she accomplished the spell for future use." he said. "My guess is that you were filled with your ego my friend." Loki chuckled. "I for one am amused this was indeed a brilliant prank"

"You would be amused wouldn't you Laufeyson?" Fandral held up a mirror to his face. "I still look quite handsome." He remarked to himself.

Loki arched an eyebrow and shook his head. "Even as a female you are still full of yourself Fandral." he said before leaving the room. "I wonder how long this spell will last." he smirked. " Hopefully a long while. Well good luck on your endeavors." he said before heading to the stables where he found Maria grooming Kuro.

"How long does your prank last?" Loki walked over to Esmeralda and gave her a sugar cube

Maria smirked "Ahhhh so he realized the genderbend did he?" she said as she groomed Kuro who seemed to chuckle nodding his head up and down. "The spell will last for however long it takes him to apologize" she chuckled.

"Then I think we may be stuck with a female Fandral for all eternity." He chuckled as he began grooming Esmeralda's mane. "He has too much pride to apologize."

"I will bring popcorn for the amusement then" Maria almost laughed. "I prank as a lesson teaching as well as amusement. He will find out something about pride soon enough."

"What do you have planned?" Loki smirked.

"That spell does more than just gender bend the person" she grinned "It makes the person its cast upon experience what it is like to be of the opposite sex" she smirked "Normally my brothers challenged the other to do it for twenty four hours but….." she bit back a chuckle "they sometimes forget women tend to have a cycle."

Loki barely held back his laughter. "So, Fandral will begin her cycle and then practically beg you to change her back? That is ingenious." he smirked "You devious little devil." he said as he watched her grin back.

Maria chuckled but grinned "I am terrible aren't I?" she said placing a hand on her ribs doubling over with laughter. "I will be so amused when he begins to realize the pranks effects."

Sif arrived at the stable. "Maria."

"Yes?" Maria said innocently somewhat confused now when Sif enters. "Who is summoning me?"

"Fandral requests your presence immediately." Sif's eyes had just a twinkle of mischief. She approved of Maria's prank.

"Sif what could possibly be the matter?" Maria said smirking at the warrior she said faking shock.

"I think we both know what he is going through." Sif held back her laughter.

Maria eyed Sif with fake surprise shock "Do tell." she said but curious. "Is Fandralina in any pain?" She said trying to control her laughter and heard Loki bite back his own laugh. "If she is I wonder what could have caused such distress." she said biting her own laughter back.

"She has started her monthly cycle and it is extremely painful. That is why I was sent to fetch you." Sif smiled.

Maria smirked before breaking into laughter. "Oh this prank is good revenge. Tell Fandralina that the spell would last until he apologizes for his rude perverseness this morning." she said leaning on the wooden door of the stable. "Otherwise she may be stuck like this for a while" Maria smirked. "Sif admit it you are completely amused right now and want to laugh."

Loki doubled over laughing as well as Maria talked before replying "Brilliant absolutely brilliant."

Sif laughed a little. "I am amused. After all the pervasive flirt jokes Fandral has made, he deserves this."

Maria full on smirked "Appropriate yes?"

"Completely appropriate." Sif nodded her head in agreement.

Maria sighed "He still has to apologize for being a peeping tom though. I think he thought it would be amusing to look through my nightshirt when a bucket of ice water is dumped on me." she said with a shrug. "His apology to me when he means it will break the spell on its own." she smirked "Lets see how long this lasts." she said. "I will go with you Sif and tell him the same. Only he can change back into a he though." she shrugged. "I will even be amused if Thor has a blushing fit mainly because it was his idea to dump the water over me." she said casually.

Sif led Maria to Fandral's home in the city. She opened the door and the three of them saw Fandral on the floor in the fetal position.

"I now wonder why you have the key to his home Sif?" Maria said with a chuckle

"He gave it to me so when I found you he wouldn't have to unlock the door." Sif laid the key on a nearby table and smirked when she saw Fandral. "Women are weak, huh?" She smiled at Fandral.

"Urgh this is agony." moaned a very cramped up Fandral.

Maria chuckled "The spell will only end Fandral once you apologize." she chuckled "I wonder why I did not think of this sooner." she said leaning against the wall arms crossed clearly amused.

"You are a devil Maria." he said no matter what he would not apologize to her his pride was taking a major beating with this torment.

Maria smirked "Heh, thank you Fandral, I take that as a compliment as I learned from the best uncle devil ever in hell." she said sassing him back.

Fandral turned to glare at Maria. "Why torment me? Thor was part of the prank as well?"

Maria grinned "Oh your predicament will also affect him I can assure you."

Sif looked to Maria. "What does this prank do?"

Maria grinned and whispered to Sif "Let us just say this Thor might think Fandral as Jane Foster and maybe try to make out if he does not apologize." she chuckled

Sif covered her mouth both in shock and almost choked on laughter "You are terrible Maria"

Maria grinned "Tell me something I do not know." she looked to Fandral. "So are you ready to apologize Fandral?" she asked arching an eyebrow.

Fandral glare "Why should I you fiend?" he said turning away as he curled into a ball.

Maria shrugged and replied "Suit yourself. Though I believe you might need someone to aide you while you determine your mind as to if you will apologize. Enjoy the month." she said as she was about to walk away she heard Fandral groan. "Sif, I cannot help a person that does not help themselves. Do you want to stay with Miss Fandralina here?" she said as she was about to open the door.

Sif nodded. "I shall stay with her during this time of pain and agony." She hid her smile.

Maria smirked "Suit yourself Sif. If he decides to apologize call me I shall return again." she said as she exited Fandral's home and teleported back to the stables where Loki was grooming Esmeralda smirking. "Oh he is doubled over with pain." she said laughing.

Loki looked up from where he was with Esmeralda grinning. "You must teach me that trick Maria I imagine if it was cast on my brother I may die of laughter."

Maria grinned. "I can't reveal all my tricks of the trade can I?"

"Maybe it can be a wedding gift?" Loki smiled hoping she would say yes.

"Alright" she smirked "Turning Thor into a bridesmaid would be pretty amusing." she said "Though now I have to figure out another surprise gift to give you." she said trying to think of something in the dark corners of her mind that way Loki could not read it.

"I have quite a surprise present for you." Loki's eyes glinted with mischief. "I can not wait to see Thor as a bridesmaid especially since I told him he would be my best man."

Maria leaned against Esmeralda's stall door which separated Loki and her. "I wonder how many surprises you can shock me with because I intend to surprise you with something at the very least." she said smiling.

"It is rare that I can be surprised but you are a rare woman. Perhaps you can surprise me." Loki walked out of Esmeralda's stall. "What kind of surprise are you planning?"

"I am still thinking on it." she smiled "Though I will try my upmost best to surprise you with a gift." she said. "Also even if I knew what the surprise may be I would never tell. Where is the surprise in that?" she chuckled.

"I shall not tell you your surprise either but I promise you'll love it." He purred into her ear and then walked to get a bucket of water to bathe Emeralda.

Maria nearly blushed but kept herself calm as she grinned at Loki. "Flirt." she smirked in response before walking to Kuro's stall and brushing the knots in his mane. "Kuro, I swear where did all of these knots occur from?" she said as she ran the brush down his mane. "I just brushed you yesterday and today how can it be this matted?" she said shaking her head as if scolding a child. Kuro seemed amused before shaking his head back and forth again as if scheming. Maria was not aware that Kuro had done some flirting of his own to Loki's horse Esmeralda.

Loki sighed, "Same here and she is usually so clean. Perhaps Esmeralda snuck out or something." He directed his words to his horse which knocked the bucket of water all over him. "At least I know you were up to something." Loki mumbled as he examined how wet his legs were. "Maria, I hope you aren't laughing." He semi-threatened her.

Maria turned around to notice this as she had been completely absorbed with working on Kuro she now just noticed Loki's predicament and covered her mouth with her hand to hide a semi shocked semi laughing expression. "What happened?" she breathed out not revealing her laughter before walking up to Loki. "Here let me help with that water." she said holding out her hand she used her frost magic to levitate the water out of the stall and on Loki's clothes before sending it off into a bucket. "There better?" she said semi smiling a bit.

"That is better. Thank you but I detect a smile. Was my predicament amusing?" Loki began washing Esmeralda's mane again.

Maria went back to grooming Kuro. "No just happy to help." she said casually the amusing thought hidden deep in the dark corner of her mind. "Who dumped the water on you?" she said curious.

"Esmeralda dumped it on me." Loki removed a few knots in her hair. "I think she knows something."

"Same with Kuro" she replied eyeing her horse. "He is acting off today." she said and as she said it her horse attempted to nip her fingers before shaking his head amused again. "Ayyup something is definitely off."

"I wonder if it means something?" Loki thought aloud as he kept washing Esmeralda. "What do you think Maria?"

Maria eyed Kuro and Esmeralda "I think something is definitely off. Does Esmeralda have hay in her mane?" she asked taking out some of the pieces of hay in Kuro's mane.

"Yes." Loki picked out a few strands of hay. "Do you have a theory?" He continued to remove hay from her mane.

"I don't even know." Maria said facepalming herself. "Kuro, tell me one thing and be honest." she said looking to the horse. "Nod up and down for yes left and right for no." The horse neighed and nodded. "Ok. Did you by chance flirt with your stable friend here?" she asked and Kuro shook his head left and right. "Why do I doubt that highly….." she said facepalming herself.

"He flirted with her?" Loki walked into Kuro's stall. "What exactly did you do?" he asked the horse not really expecting a response.

Kuro turns around in his stall his rear facing Loki's face and Maria puffs her cheeks "Kuro how rude!" she was frustrated with the horse. "Kuro, I swear if you did what I think you did-" her voice is cut off as Kuro kicks the straw into Maria's hair. "...Ok sheesh…" she said. "Someone is being a spoiled brat…" she muttered before heading out the door with Loki and locking it behind her.

"I think they did what we think they did." Loki noted as he walked out of Kuro's stall. "That is the only reason they would both be acting like this." He closed Esmeralda's stall door.

Maria eyed the two horses before looking to Kuro. "You sir are not getting out of being a father if you screwed her understand?" she said talking to Kuro who suddenly turned around and neighed in protest. "Nope you are not getting out of this one you horny horse." she said dusting herself off. "I am off to shower myself off" she chuckled as she walked with Loki.

"Speaking of children, we have not had sex with protection or anything. Have you felt weird?" Loki asked with concern hoping, praying that she was not pregnant.

"No I have not felt weird." she said walking with Loki. "Why?" she knew he was worried about her having kids as she chuckled "I actually took precautions using a spell so do not worry"

Loki sighed with relief. "You are one amazing woman Maria" he smiled and hugged her from behind as the afternoon sun was high in the sky.

Maria chuckled "I have to be prepared on some extent" she said as she and Loki walked into the palace and she went to her room. "Now if you will excuse me good sir, I have to get washed up." she said smirking.

Loki grinned mischievously. "I shall see you later then." Loki teleported himself to her shower and waited for his darling Maria to arrive.

Maria shook her head smiling as she entered her room and chuckled as she locked the door to her room, she grabbed some fresh clothes. Then, removing her hair tie she let her long brown hair fall about her shoulders ending at the small of her back, as she entered the bathroom and stripped her dirty clothings turning on the warm water of the shower.

"Hey, a little warning would be nice." Loki complained as his wet clothes appeared on the floor.

Maria jumped startled and replied "I thought you went to your room Loki" she said as she entered the shower noticing Loki now naked. "Hang on a moment I will get you a change of clothes she said and was about to step out of the shower when Loki pulled her back in.

"My clothes are just a teleport moment away." Loki whispered into her ear as he pulled against his chest."But you my darling are very elusive" he said smirking as the water made their bodies slick. "And I just had to catch you" he said as he kissed the pulse on her neck and let his hands roam the upper part of her body. "I have not been allowed to see you since this morning darling." he said as he pulled her tight against his body.

Maria gasped as Loki pulled her into his embrace she was trapped yet again and could only imagine as to what he had planned. But just imagining as to what he might do to her sent a shiver of pleasure up her spine. "Loki could I please wash up first?" she chuckled no matter where she went it seemed that he was always trying to take her. Whether it be in bed, the shower, or for gods sakes the horse stalls. She smiled a bit and taking a bottle of sweet smelling rose liquid soap she poured the soup on her hand as she stepped away from Loki allowing her hands travel all over her body forming a lather before rinsing it off. Her back was to Loki and she sensed his gaze on her body as she rinsed off. As suddenly as she thought his name, Loki's form pinned her against the wall of the shower from behind. This position actually made her blush red as she felt his hands travel all over her form from being pinned. That and the combination of the cool tile of the wall of the shower did not help matters.

"Let me." were his only words as he took the soup from her hands and did the same actions as she had. His hands massaged her breast causing her to gasp as his touch traveled to in between her thighs. The cold of the tile and the warmth of the steam from the shower made her gasp as he continued.

As he bathed her, she bit back a small moan as his hands traveled her body. "You enjoy my touch don't you." Loki whispered seductively in her ear as he inserted a finger within her wet arousal. "So wet for me. I'm beginning to think that you really do love me." He teased as he began with a slow pumping action as his palm rubbed over her clit. Pleasuring Maria as he felt her arch and bite back a gasp. "I am going to do so many things to you once we are married my dear. Things you cannot even imagine." He replied as he trailed kisses along her neck and inserted another finger into her. As he continued his slow torment of pleasure upon his fiancée, he heard her gasp as he curved his fingers into a come hither motion, rubbing right over a sensitive spot inside her.

Maria gasped as Loki tormented her in the hot shower blushing red before she smirked a bit and made her rear graze his arousal on accident. "And what if I enjoy your touch Loki?" she said his name purposefully almost in almost a dark seductive growl of her own as she leaned against his tall form. What surprised her the most was when he growled deep in her ear almost demanding and dominant.

"Turn around" where the only words that Loki had been able to manage at this point. Her scent teased his nostrils as she stood there pinned and at his mercy. Her soft flesh was pressed against his own as he felt his own arousal harden against her own soft flesh of her rear. His voice was the combination of a gasp and a growl as the next words exited his lips. "If you do not turn around immediately Maria I will enter you from behind torturously slow." He loved her surprises and her sharp wit since the day she helped him sleep to the day Sigyn was removed from the palace. Unlike others whom he had met before her, Maria was not some damsel in distress, she was not weak, and he loved that about the lovely woman pinned against his form. Not to mention she did not fear him as others usually did. She challenged him and he enjoyed the challenges that she brought with her kind but fire spirited nature.

Maria turned around as she put her hands to hold onto Loki's neck as she looked up at the trickster god grinning. "And if i am rebellious?" she said before Loki picked her up and pinned her against the tile.

Loki smirked before tracing a path of nips down her collarbone "Well then I will make sure to slowly pleasure you till you beg me to enter you hard." He ran his hands up and down her sides, smiling when he saw her shiver slightly.

Maria's body let out a slight shudder of pleasure from anticipation as she cupped Loki's cheek and kissed him lightly on the lips. "And if I want to enjoy the slow pleasure what then?" she asked as she smiled up at him. (done) (hope that helps)

"Then you shall get a lot of enjoyment." Loki smirked as his hand slipped down between her legs and played with her folds as he pinned her against the wall of the shower. As he ran his thumb along her clit. He knew she was not going to yield easily and was a bit shocked when she pulled him into a kiss that left him breathless. "Maria…" he said as the growl in his throat formed as he pulled her against his body.

Maria pulled Loki into a passionate kiss as he pleasured her she arched a bit at the touch. She smirked as he tried to tease her he was always full of mischief and she loved that about him. However she sometimes thought that he enjoyed her own mischief.

Loki nipped at her bottom lip as she kissed him and ran his fingers around her entrance but he never actually entered her. "You cannot resist me forever love." he chuckled as he nipped her collarbone then moved to Maria's breasts.

Maria arched as Loki teased her she knew he was trying to get her to yield but like always she would not without a slight sense of rebellion.

Loki placed his finger just inside her entrance, teasing her. He was so close to entering her and yet so far away. "If you yield I can give you an amazing orgasm." He kissed her cheek lightly.

Maria smirked as she kissed Loki lightly "And what if I do not yield?" she asked innocently tilting her head to the side almost teasing a bit as she felt him turn the water off before nipping her ear causing her to gasp.

Loki smirked as he continued his detailed exploration of Maria's body taking in the taste of her skin on his tongue. "If you do not yield my dear I will make it so you will begin to beg for me to enter you."

 **Author Note:**

 **me: HANNAH!**

 **Hannah: hue hue hue hue *hides in the shadows***

 **me: Gods she wrote more SMIT SMUT. *facepalms* Hannah I was trying not to overdo the smut scenes**

 **Hannah: But the SMMMMMMMMUUUUUUUUUTTTTT *whines***

 **me: Fine we can keep it for the next chapter XD**

 **Welcome back guys to the light in my darkness chapter 14. Hope you like it thus far. Please read and review if you like it. Hannah has always enjoyed writing the smut scenes and making me edit them xD (all of my love friend all of my love and happiness with this ship)**

 **So guys until the next chapter of chapter 15 chaos and hannah out.**


	15. Chapter 15 (it was too long of a title)

**Chapter 15 Love, sex, a proposal, and a wedding**

Maria bit her lip as Loki began to trail kisses down her body in the shower. When she heard Loki turn the faucet off, she was surprised when Loki picked her up from inside the shower and placed her on one of the cabinets as he kissed her and began to slide his hand inside of her wet arousal. Causing her to arch on the cabinet and lean her head against the cool tile. Rubbing his hands over her bare chest as he began to use his tongue to clean her where his hands touched. All before running his hand over her neck, licking and nipping her body, cleaning her completely.

"Loki" Maria gasped as he continued to touch and tease her as she was pinned against the wall she pulled Loki into a deep kiss that made her gasp breathless. She knew he was going to tease her till she begged for him to end it but gods she was not going to yield easily she never did. At least that was her thought until Loki went in between her legs and began to lick and nip her clit.

Loki smirked as he licked her. "How much longer can you resist me?" He looked up at her, her juices covering his chin as he noticed her lips almost smirk as she arched towards him.

Looking to Loki Maria revealed a small smirk as she arched towards him "As much as not resisting you is amusing." she said then arched an eyebrow "I am finding this intensely pleasurable at the moment" she almost chuckled repeating his exact words.

Loki chuckled, "Then I shall not deny you." as he began licking and nipping her folds, drinking up all her arousal eagerly. "You taste heavenly." He replied as he continued torturing her.

Maria arched as Loki tortured her and she let her fingers rake through his black locks as she nearly reached her own peak his tongue that was licking and nipping her caused her to nearly lose her own control.

Loki took Maria's hands as he placed them around his neck and inserted his hardon into her as he felt her warmth surround him he nipped her bottom lip. "You cannot resist me forever darling" he smirked.

Maria smirked back "I stopped resisting when you had been tormenting me with your mouth and entered me." she said a slight amused sparkle in her eyes "Loki'd" she said and kissed him as she heard him growl and pull her towards his form.

Loki began thrusting his hips back and forth. "You Loki'd me, the inventor of of the word?" he could not help but bite back a chuckle.

Maria grinned "Indeed I Loki'd the Loki" she said said trying not to chuckle "though I do not regret it." she said.

"Why would you regret it?" Loki kissed her neck. "I would never regret pranking you."

Maria smiled as she kissed him back. "But I wanted the prank to be both pleasant and prankish" she said as she smiled "I can't do mean pranks like I did to Fandral to you." she said then noticed Loki smile. "What are you smiling about?" she said tilting her head to the side.

"It's nice to know you can't prank me like you prank Fandral. I wonder how he is doing." Loki kissed down her neck and to her chest, taking one of her nipples in his mouth. He began to thrust faster as he got closer to his climax.

Maria arched as he thrust into her causing her to gasp in pleasure as she replied "You could go ask her he has yet to apologize." she said as she pulled Loki into a kiss as he thrust into her causing her to say his name. "Loki.." she heard him gasp her own name as he kissed her.

Teleporting both of them to his bed, Loki pulled Maria up to his form as he covered the both of them with the covers as he climaxed along with her.

In the moment of the afterglow, Loki took a ring box from the drawer and showed it to Maria who looked up next to him as he noticed her gasp in surprise "I recall I forgot your ring when I proposed." He smiled as he opened the box and placed the ring on her ring finger. It had a black band with emeralds and inlaid with a giant emerald on top. "Please be mine for eternity Maria." he said as he watched her reaction.

Maria covered her mouth with her other hand in shock as she kissed Loki. "Loki its beautiful."

Loki smiled and kiss her hand. "I knew you would like it."

Looking at Loki, Maria smiled "I hope you don't mind but I made your ring." she smiled as she made one appear out of thin air. It was similar to her own ring but was pitch black with diamonds separating the emeralds. "It seems we had the same idea." she smiled.

Loki slid the ring onto his finger and examined it. "Thank you for making this for me." Loki smiled. "It is beautiful." It warmed his heart that she would take time out to make him a ring. "When did you make it?"

"This week when I was not being watched by you. I had to make it a surprise somehow." she smiled. "That is why I had to be illusive for a while." she was happy he liked the ring.

"Do you always make surprises for me when I'm not watching you?" Loki teased her a little. "I may leave you alone more often."

Maria teased back. "Only when I know I need to surprise you with something." she smiled. "The ring was not the only thing I made though." she teased in return. "Though if you leave me alone i might never get to give you the other gift"

"Aww, you didn't make anything else?" He pretended to pout. "I at least deserve another kiss."

"No I am serious I did make you something else." she smiled and kissed Loki lightly as she made a gift bag appear inside where two dark blue daggers that she had made herself but she did not tell him what was inside.

Loki opened the bag like a child at Christmas and took the daggers out. "These are wonderful." He flipped one of the daggers. "Nice balance, and I love the grip. Thank you so much." Loki hugged Maria. "I love them so much."

Maria smiled. "I had to get a gift for you since I found out from your brother your birthday was today." she said as she hugged Loki back but stuttered a bit blushing red. "Though I do not know if it was true or not I still wanted to give you something...I thought since you seem to like daggers….mmph" she was forced to stop talking as Loki kissed her.

"I love them and I love you." He laughed a little as she tripped over her words. "Also, Thor was right. Today is my birthday."

Maria smiled as Loki leaned away and said the words. "Well I am glad it was not a prank than or I would have felt foolish." she said a bit relieved.

"Thor is not the prankster in the family, that title belongs to me. Besides if he were going to prank you he would not do this because this would still make me happy." Loki kissed her cheek. "When is your birthday, Maria?"

Maria replied with a smile. "Well my birthday is on December 20th on the Midgardian calendar. You could say I am a winter child."

"That gives me just enough time to invent a wonderful surprise for you." Loki began thinking of all the things he could do and how he could do them. Luckily, her birthday was still far away.

Maria smiled at Loki as he thought of ways to surprise her on her birthday. "I am sure you will come up with something marvelous Loki." she said and was a bit surprised as Loki pulled next to his form causing her to blush.

"I love how you blush." He smiled as he snuggled up next to her.

Maria smiled as she snuggled into Loki's form as he held her. "You make me feel safe for once in my life Loki" she said as Loki held her.

"You make me feel safe to be vulnerable." He smelled her hair. "Hmm, roses. Did you know I like roses?"

Maria looked at Loki "No, but I love the flower. It's my favorite. Each is different but each is also beautiful. I am glad to know what your favorite flower is though." she said as she snuggled into Loki's form with a smile.

"What are you going to wear to the wedding? I was thinking something black and green." Loki ran his fingers through her hair.

Maria smiled and kissed Loki's cheek "I will stick with those colors. However as to how I will look in them well that will be a surprise for the wedding day." she said as she saw Loki almost smirk. "Its I believe bad luck to see the bride's dress before the wedding."

"If I must wait than I will. However, I hate waiting. Although…" Loki said out loud "It will make the wedding night so much more eventful." He grinned mischievously.

Maria almost laughed as Loki said the words than grinned her own mischievous smirk. "Well you will just have to wait than." she said. (done)

Loki crossed his arms and pretended to pout. "Whatever. I'll punish you later." He chuckled a little bit, finding his own attitude funny.

Maria almost laughed a bit. "What did I do wrong now?" she said as she tilted her head to the side in mock confusion pretending to look innocent.

"You're making me wait to see you in your wedding dress because of tradition or something. I know you'll look beautiful but I can't wait to see you." Loki was acting reminiscent to a kid having to wait until Christmas to open his presents.

Looking to Loki Maria smiled a bit and rolled over onto her stomach. "When is the wedding going to take place than?" she asked curious.

"In a month or two maybe." Loki shrugged. "I did not have much planned, and even though I want to marry you as soon as possible, I do want a nice wedding."

"Perhaps I could help you Loki. You know Asgard better than me but I could help decorative wise." she said as she looked at Loki who seemed a bit relieved to hear she would be helping. (done)

"You're too good for me." Loki smiled. "Sometimes I wonder how I got you in the first place." He messed up her hair a little.

"I just want to help." she smiled "As for how you got me well you did first duel me to be your guard." she said almost teasing rolling over on her stomach to look into Loki's eyes with a smile. "And after that you kind of charmed your way into my heart." she said as she smiled.

Loki looked into his love's eyes as she looked into his and smiled back. "I also gave you that dream, remember?"

Maria smirked "How could I forget?"

"Would you have fallen for me without the dream or did the dream just make it that much better?"

"Both." she smirked a bit. She was not going to reveal all her secrets. "Though if I recall you learned the art of making deals. One I could hardly refuse." she teased.

"What was that deal again?" Loki pretended he had forgotten what she was talking about.

Maria chuckled "I believe the deal had been either you take me by force or take me willingly." she said placing a forgetful face. "I think:"

"Hmm, you really didn't have choice did you?"

"Well I could have teleported but that would have been rude." she chuckled

Loki chuckled too. "Not to mention then I would have to find you and who knows what else."

Arching an eyebrow Maria rolled over on her stomach. "Gods forbid. I am pretty sure you would have stalked me down and the possibility of escape would be difficult." she said as she looked up at Loki almost amused. "Though I am curious now. Did you have to corner me?" she said curious.

"No, I wanted to." He smiled. "It made it more fun for me."

"Did you somehow read my mind that I hate being cornered?" she smiled back a bit.

"No but a lot of people hate being cornered, including me. So it was more of an educated guess."

Maria snuggled into Loki before replying. "Well done for the educated guess then." she said smiling. "Though I am curious, why do you hate being cornered?" she shrugged "I don't like the feeling of being trapped. But I am curious as to why you hate it."

"It's mostly just a preference to be in control and when you're cornered that goes right out the window. Although, I don't exactly hate it." Loki shrugged his shoulders. "Hate was just a word I chose to use. Any other questions?"

"Would you like to ask me anything?" she said answering his question with a question of her own.

"I always wondered if you liked lemon poppyseed or cranberry orange." He smirked. "Those are the only choices for the flavor of your wedding cake."

Maria chuckled a bit amused as she looked Loki in the eye and smirked. "Is there a right and wrong answer to anything?" she said not answering.

"What does that have to do with anything?" Loki cocked his head.

"You gave me two choices" she chuckled "I chose not to choose" Maria noted his own confusion as the question had confused her as well. But what was a bit amusing was that he was answering her own questions with a question.

"What flavor would you like for the wedding cake?"

"Hmmm…" she thought. "Do you like chocolate and ice cream?" she said thinking a bit outside the box.

"That sounds very intriguing. I like that idea alot." Loki smiled.

Maria smiled "Ice cream cake is delicious" she said then was shocked when Loki kissed her. "What was that for I wonder?"

"Must I have a reason for everything?" Loki kissed her again. "What if I like kissing you?"

Maria kissed Loki back "No you do not need a reason for kissing me. But what if I enjoy kissing you as well?" she smiled a bit.

"I see no reason that we shouldn't kiss for all eternity if we enjoy it so much."

Maria smirked up at Loki. "I feel that you are scheming something other than kissing Loki" she said almost grinning.

"Me? Scheme? It almost like you think I am the god of mischief or something. Only he would scheme what you think he's scheming." Loki did what he could to keep a straight face. He just amused himself sometimes.

Maria fell back laughing because she could not keep a straight face. "Oh the sarcasm is real" she chuckled.

"I should have been called the god of sarcasm. That would be a more appropriate title don't you think?"

"But isn't sarcasm a form of mischief in its own right?" Maria said contemplating this thought but keeping a straight face or at least attempting to.

"Perhaps but the better question is are you ticklish?"

Maria looked at Loki her eyes almost widening "You don't know that" she chuckled a bit. She was ticklish but she would not tell him were.

"You aren't going to tell me are you?"

"Nope" Maria smirked. "Now why would I do that?" she said sarcastically.

"You would tell me so I would know where not to tickle you." He tried his best to look innocent, already knowing she probably knew he wanted to know where to tickle her.

"I will never tell." she said biting back her laughter. She knew he wanted to tickle her senseless. The only way Loki was going to discover where she was ticklish now was by doing it himself.

"Now, I'll have to find out where you're ticklish." He straddled her with one knee on either side of her. "I wonder if you're ticklish here." He began tickling along her sides.

Maria just layed there casually grinning. "Good luck" she said.

"Alright, not there. At least give me a clue." He tried tickling her arms next.

"You will know when i will begin to squirm" she kept herself from laughing a bit as he tried to tickle her. Though he didn't know it she was ticklish under her neck but she locked the thought in the furthest corner of her mind so that he could not read it.

"Could you please squirm?" He tickled the inside of her thighs.

Maria blushed red as Loki tried to tickle the inside of her thighs "Nope" she smirked."I refuse to yield easily"

"At least you blushed. I'll take what I can get." He tried thinking of another place to tickle her. "Please, just give me a bad hint. I'm running out of ideas. Maybe behind the knee? Thor is ticklish there"

"Where do vampires bite their victims?" she smirked. Maria was amused at the obvious hint she was giving him.

"On the neck but I don't know anyone ticklish there or do I?" Loki smirked as he began tickling her neck.

Squirming on the bed Maria laughed "Ok. You got me I am ticklish there." she said trying to escape the feeling of ticklishness.

"Thank you for the hint." He tickled her mercilessly. Her laughter was so contagious he began laughing with her.

"Oh nuuuuuuuuu.." she laughed but was being sarcastically adorable. "I am being tickled" her ribs ached from laughter as she took notice of Loki laughing as well she schemed as her hair was a mess almost wild when she noticed him looking down on her his laughter had died down a bit as she tilted her head to the side. "What?" she asked curiously.

"You're just so adorable. I can't decide if I want to have sex with you until morning tomorrow or tickle you until your lungs break. What do you think?"

"Hmmm if my lungs where to break I could not breath." she said looking up at Loki then tilting her head to the side she took notice that his breathing hitched a bit. "Though I wonder if sleep is really required?" she said slightly teasing yet slightly flirting with him.

"I do not think sleep is something necessary to survival as long as you do it at least once a week. So is that a yes to my first option?"

"I do not know is it a yes? I don't believe I said the word on that?" she said teasing a bit. At least she was teasing him until he leaned down his face nearly touching hers, as he nipped her lips lightly.

"I believe you're teasing me my dear." Loki smirked as he kissed her. "Though, judging by the fact you are pinned as well as being adorable at the moment i believe my first option is a yes."

Maria smirked as Loki kissed her lightly. "And if it is a yes?" she said casually.

"If it is a yes I think the two of us are going to be very happy."

"hmmmmm ." Maria smirked then kissed Loki lightly "Then my answer to your first option is yes."

Loki smirked as he pulled Maria into a passionate kiss. "You spoil me Maria." he said as he felt her yield into his kiss.

Maria arched slowly and pulled Loki on top of her hugging him. "Like a wonderful being once told me. You deserve to be spoiled a little." she smiled a bit amused as Loki nipped her teasing.

"Your memory is amazing. I wonder who spoke such wonderful words of wisdom?" Loki chuckled as he kissed her.

Maria kissed Loki back as he pulled her against his form.

"Can you imagine what it will be like once we're married? You and me just lying here in the bed for days not really doing anything except for when we're doing other things. Doesn't that sound wonderful?"

Maria noticed Loki bite back a chuckle as she leaned up to kiss him lightly. "Indeed. Though I am going to be curious as to what those other things may be?"

"Maybe you'll find out how truly kinky I am." He smiled mischievously as he kissed her neck.

Maria grinned "Maybe." she said almost amused but as Loki kissed her neck she blushed. "Or maybe I might find out how kinky I can be to try and best you." she said a bit amused as she arched an eyebrow.

Loki smirked. "That is something I would love to see. Do you have any ideas on how to best me?"

"I might have a few." she smirked in return

"I can't wait to find out what they are." Loki smirked as he kissed her he pulled Maria close to his body. "I am sure I will be pleasantly surprised."

The sun rose to the sounds of Maria and Loki's moans as they climaxed for the fifth time that night or morning rather. Loki got up off the bed once he spotted the sun and picked up Maria bridal style and carried her to his balcony. He heard her let out a laugh as she held onto him. Whoever was out would get a good view but today he didn't care as they both watched the sun rise. "I've never truly enjoyed the sight of a sunrise until today." He whispered to Maria, holding her against his chest.

Maria smiled a bit as she leaned her head against Loki. "Really? What caused you to have a change of heart?" she asked curious. A cool breeze blew through the trees as she smiled a bit.

Loki chuckled a bit as he kissed Maria's cheek. "You my dear changed my heart now sunrises do not even seem dreadful."

Maria smiled a bit as she hugged Loki. "I just wanted to make you happy Loki." she said as she felt him tilt her head up to meet his eyes as he kissed her.

"Maria I do not deserve you and yet you spoil me with your kindness beyond belief." Loki said gazing into Maria's eyes as he held her.

Maria smiled "And you spoil me beyond belief Loki." she said hugging him. "Though I never deserved it, I will always love you."

Loki smiled a bit as he kissed Maria once again. "We should probably get dressed. I do not wish for others to stare on your form my dear."

Maria smirked "ehhhh I have an illusion spell placed on me others will see me dressed."

Loki chuckled "You sneak." he smirked as he pulled her into a deeper kiss. "Though I still believe we should dress."

Maria smiled back as she grinned at Loki. "Indeed."

Loki dressed Maria and himself. "So how do you want to spend today?"

"Hmmm. I have been meaning to explore the library but never thought to ask." Maria said smiling a bit. "I was told by a cousin of mine that there are secrets yet undiscovered in there."

Loki arched an eyebrow now curious. "Secrets? What kind of secrets?"

Maria looked up at Loki. "I found some secret passages a while back and wanted to explore them for a bit." she couldn't help but sheepishly blush red. "I can't help but be curious."

Loki smiled as he kissed Maria. "So my devious darling. Where are these passages?"

Maria smiled as she made a map appear. "Well the one I found was behind a bookshelf."

"Then let's start there." He returned her smile as he examined the map. Then he walked to the library. Maria walked next to him as they entered the library. Loki went straight to the bookcase. "Now, how do we get this tunnel to reveal itself?"

Maria smiled and walked up to one of the books. "Look for a book that looks like a lever. Last time I got in was one that looked like brown but a bit worn. I don't know if it is the same or not though." she said continuing the search. "After I found it all I did was pull it."

Loki began pulling all of the books because to him that was the more efficient way of finding the passage. It worked as the tunnel did reveal itself. "After you Maria."

Grinning, Maria entered the passage. "Heh and exploring we shall go."

 **Author Note:**

 **Hi Everyone !**

 **Happy 2018 and Valentines day. I have to apologize for not updating this story for you guys last year and I love how the comments exploded in my face when I came back to Fanfiction XD**

 **Hannah: XD how dare you forget about the Loria CHAOS! XD**

 **Me: XD hey I am sorry Hannah friend I kinda have college to keep me stressed out about.**

 **Anyway Guys Now I am back for a bit and I will try to help Hannah out more.**

 **Hannah: Yeah you better XD**

 **Me: -.- I deserved that lol XD anyway so chapter 16 will hopefully be up soon again thank you all for the patience you have shown.**

 **Chaos and Hannah out! XD**


	16. Chapter 16: (Again too long of a title)

**Chapter 16 : Library explorations and MARIA GETS SADISTIC?!**

Loki walked into the tunnel. "I wonder why this was hidden. Even I have not found it until now. Perhaps there is something glorious hidden here."

Maria held up a blue orb of flame to light the way. "These caverns seem to be ancient…" she says in awe. As the two continue down the passageway.

Loki noticed the carvings that were on the inside of the walls. "Indeed." He was curious as to what was inside the hidden passageway.

Maria held up the blue flames as she examined the area. "Hmmm…..I wonder…" she thought aloud as she said a word. "Luminos" As she said the words the blue light in her hand floated in the passageway lighting the area up what she saw took her breath away. "Holy Hell….."

Loki noticed the same thing as she. Inside the passageway was another library filled with stolen magical artifacts that were placed on shelves and he and Maria were in one of the aisles.

"I never have seen so many magical artifacts in one room before." Maria whispered awestruck.

"Why are they here?" Loki asked as he continued looking around.

"I don't know." running her hands along some of the artifacts Maria smiled a bit as she felt a bit of a somewhat familiar magical energy from the artifact brush into her fingers. "But could it be possible that Odin stole them?" She had a theory this is where these relics went. As treasure trophies. Walking down the aisle she looked through the relics as she passed by several, one of them began to glow a bright light blue light tugging at Maria's heart to take a look. What she found made her hold her hand over her mouth as a tearful gasp was released. On the shelf was one of several of her elder brothers weapons she had made as a gift for each of their birthdays when she lived on Jotunheim. All eight similar glowing weapons appeared as she looked on them lining the hall.

"No…No way…." Maria shook her head in disbelief as she ran her hand over a two handed sword as she looked on the sword she searched for her brothers name on the hilt which she hoped with all her heart was not engraved onto it with silver ore. Sadly fate had not been kind this time as the name she read was engraved with the silver on the hilt.

" _Robert Stormfrostson"_ the name spelled out clearly.

All Maria could utter was one word as she quickly looked to the weapon next to the sword which was five throwing stars. "No...No...No...No...please no…." she replied as she continued to hope that her brothers and one more special sibling were still alive.

" _Andrel Stormfrostson"_ similarly the list went on with the remaining weapons.

" _Jacob Stormfrostson…...Garret Stormfrostson…..Matthew Stormfrostson,...Mason Stormfrostson…...Steven Stormfrostson…. Malia Stormfrostdaughter…."_

Maria knelt down holding the last weapon which were a small set of two twin daggers. Malia was the youngest sister next to Maria and just holding the weapons she had made for her youngest cousin's seventh birthday made her heart break in two as she slumped to the ground as grief took a huge toll on her. Looking to the label of where the weapons were located it read.

"Relics taken as trophies of Jotunheim War: Belonging to Stormfrost Heirs"

Maria leaned her head against the cold stone shelf as she closed her eyes her teeth clenched as tears rolled down her cheeks. Her grief consuming her body.

Loki read over the label and glanced at Maria. He hugged her to his side and allows her to continue weeping.

Hugging Loki to her Maria could not help but cry. Her brothers and youngest sister were dead, even though she had tried her best to save them she felt like she failed. "Sorry….Im a mess now." she tried to be happy but she couldn't.

Loki continued to comfort her. "There's nothing to be sorry about." He could sense all of the emotions she was feeling and he did what he felt was right to help comfort her.

Maria wiped the tears from her face as she continued to feel the tears fall. "Those were my brothers and baby sisters weapons….." she said quietly. It was almost as if the light and sparkle in her eyes had died. Taking out the memory gem she showed him a big family picture of several blonde and black haired boys with two girls in the center. One girl was taller than the smaller one who had red and pitch black eyes where the other had green and pitch black eyes all of them were smiling in the memory. But all of them had blue skin because of the frost realm. "They were my cousins...but were like brother and sisters."

Loki looked over the picture and listened to her talk about them. It made him so angry that someone would do such a thing yet he wanted to remain calm for Maria's sake. "I'm sure that they were lovely people." He said quietly.

Maria looked at the crystal with a pained smile. "You know something. You would think I am used to seeing death….but….I'm not…." she couldn't help but remember a bit of her own past. "My brothers taught me everything I know about fighting and defending our home….when my little sister Malia was born….I was so happy I made her these with her name engraved on them….I did that for every brother and sibling...on their birthday…" she leaned her head on Loki's shoulder for support.

"I am sure that they will remember you that way if that helps at all." He used his other hand to comfort her by stroking her hair a little. "I wish I could have met them."

Maria hugged Loki before she stood up and removed the throwing stars her brother Andrel had used and placing them in her hand running her hand over the smooth but still sharp edges. "I am going to miss them…." she said quietly before breathing out with a sigh.

"I will have a monument built in their honor." He declared. "All the nine realms will know of this atrocity."

Maria smiled and kissed Loki's cheek "they would have adored you by the way. However something seems wrong…" while one of her abilities was to guard who went into the afterlife Maria sensed a chill in the air.

Loki looked around and she was right, something was wrong. Yet, he was unsure of what exactly he was sensing.

Looking at the swords and weaponry that she had made for her siblings Maria tried to pinpoint what was wrong she felt something or someone in the same room as her she closed her eyes and opened them once again though this time they were pitch black and red. She scanned the room her soul sight not even picking up a soul or trace of it to be precise. "I am getting such a bad feeling its not even funny Loki"

Loki sensed the dark presence as well it sent a shiver up his spine as he could feel whatever was in the room with them was clearly making itself known the feeling was so familiar yet he could not place as to what this feeling was it was as if the foreign memories were lost to him and a strange itch had formed in the back of his mind.

Maria tensed up as she tried to sense where this strange feeling was coming from though distant the energy itself was corrupting and manipulative sending rage through her body as she tensed up trying to find the source she yelled out loud "Show yourself coward I know you are watching this amused whoever you are." she was growing irritated at the tease that whoever was doing this was having a kick out of her fear or more or less surprise and suspicion.

Loki finally realized what this feeling had been it was the same itch more or less that occurred when Thanos had appeared and gained control of his mind looking to Maria he replied under his breath. "Maria. Run. Run away from me right now and do not look back."

Maria glared at Loki as she stood her ground "Like hell I will and do not even think of giving into that mind control ability of this being or else I will break it for you." She said growling under her breath as she felt the titans presence from so long ago. "I should have killed that bastard when I had the chance." she thought as she heard the titan chuckle.

Thanos laughed as he heard the female's thoughts as he made the two beings appear in front of him "Well this is most amusing. The daughter of Malekith engaged to the God of Mischief and Son of Laufey." the titan grinned as he levitated both beings forwards Loki immediately fell onto his knees but the other the female did not in fact she stood up as if his powers were insignificant. He chuckled "Ah I see you have still yet to learn to be submissive daughter of Malekith."

Maria stood up in the illusion that Thanos had created as she glared up at the titan. "Damn straight bitch." she said the words without filter as she growled at the titan. "And I see you still have yet to stop messing with other individuals sanity." she said as she waved her hand casting a mind barrier on Loki's mind to prevent him from being corrupted again.

Thanos chuckled at her attempts to help his slave "You truly think your magic tricks will aid you witch?" he said leering at her. Strangely enough the minor being actually impressed him to a degree with her willpower.

Maria grinned up at the titan "My spells are as strong as my will and guess what it is strong enough to withstand anything you throw at me Thanos."

Loki noticed that Maria was standing her own against one of the most feared beings in the universe as he got up onto his feet he noticed she was growling under her breath the growl was animalistic threatening really. "Maria you do know who he is correct?" he had to ask as he noticed her growl in reply it shocked him a bit.

"Yes I know who he is." she said as she clenched her fists "He is the main reason I have to leave from time to time to make certain escape is not an option."

Thanos laughed at the females growl "Indeed Loki you of all beings must know her well correct? Have you discovered any weaknesses for me?" the titan just laughed but suddenly stopped as he began to gag.

Maria glared at Thanos "Touch him, my family, his family, or anyone I care about with your filthy tricks titan and you will regret it I am warning you now." Her hand in the air Maria made her fingers snap as she made the titans tongue appear in her hand.

Thanos began choking on the lack of vocal cords in his throat as he clutched his throat.

Loki took a step back realizing just how far Maria was going with her threat. Genuinely surprised at his fiance's abilities as sadistic as they were under the circumstances. Loki stared in shock.

Maria walked slowly up to the titan as she glared "Do I make myself clear Thanos?" with that growl she made the tongue appear back into the titans throat as he breathed in several inhales

Thanos glared at the female as she glared back "You cannot possibly stop or prevent what is to come daughter of Malekith."

Maria chuckled "No? But i sure as hell can try." she kept her eyes and ears focused on the titans movements she knew he was planning some form of attack as he smirked at her.

"I wonder if you are truly brave reckless or foolish." The titan said curious now.

Maria kept herself in a lunged position as she kept her guard up her eyes flickered pitch black as she growled. Pitch black and blue flames began to encircle her as a blade appeared in her hand in the form of a scythe the pole she held in hand as she glared standing in front of Loki ready to protect him from anything the titan might throw at him.

Loki felt the mind control of the titan slowly creeping into his mind while the barrier Maria had created was strong the influence was taking a hold of him while she had her back turned.

Maria glared at Thanos "What are you waiting for titan and invitation?" she growled and watched as Thanos smirked. "Nope smirking titan is always bad" suddenly sensing danger from behind Maria barely dodged a dagger that Loki had intended in stabbing into her. Looking at the titan the noticed one of the gems in his gauntlet glowing blue. "Awe shit common" she thought and leapt nimbly to avoid another dagger.

"Maria Maria Maria. You of all people should know I do not enjoy sitting idle." Loki grinned but internally his mind was screaming _"RUN MARIA RUN!"_

Thanos chuckled "Let us see if you can prevent this little girl" he said as he puppeted Loki around just with a wave of his hand. The dagger he held neared the gods throat.

Maria noticed and growled as she looked at Loki "I am sorry that I have to do this love don't worry I will get him for this." With those words she allowed her scythe the levitate in the air as several shards appeared pitch black she began muttering some language the titan was never aware of a hand to her forehead as she said only two words. "Destrotis Geminis" a dark demonic voice said as she glared back at the titan a slight smirk appeared on her face.

It was now the titan's turn to be shocked as several of the shards phased right through Loki's body and critically hit each infinity stone in his gauntlet. "WHAT?! YOU WITCH!"

Maria chuckled as she watched Loki collapse and rushed to help him "No I am not a witch I am a guardian titan." she said as the levitated all the shards again making the remnants disappear into thin air. "Now since you hurt my friend" Maria cracked her neck. "I get to have fun."

Thanos for once in his life as a being felt fear while it was true the infinity stones made him almost godlike the sadistic grin on Maria's face was even more terrifying.

Making a bow and arrow appear in hand Maria pulled the bow string back and shot the dark blue and black energy that emitted out of the object as it soared right through Thanos ripping out his soul. Now soul extraction was normally done by willingly giving away one's soul. However, Mephisto had given Maria the bow in case of such an occasion were politeness was not an option. In the case of Thanos with every arrow Maria shot the soul of the titan was ripped out and sent to a hell realm of the guardians choice. In this case Maria sent him to the void. An empty realm with only darkness surrounding it. Time itself was so warped in that realm there was literally nothing within it just complete and utter darkness.

Before Thanos could even respond to the quick attack, he felt his body he had created fall and his abilities began to wane.

Loki still unconscious heard the screams of Thanos and winced as he looked up and noticed his fiance had a bow in hand that glowed with a pitch black and blue aura. The energy arrows she shot out of the weapon was semi terrifying yet beautiful to watch.

Maria growled as she shot one more arrow. "Now stay in fucking hell you bastard." she said as she shot one more arrow to The titans head ripping his entire soul out she sighed as the hard part was done. Snapping her fingers, the titans vessel began to combust into blue flames from the inside out. Releasing a sigh of relief she looked over to see Loki on the ground as she knealt down next to him. "Thank gods your alright." she said as she felt him hug her close to his form.

Loki pulled Maria to him and breathed in her scent as he nearly cried. "Forgive me Maria I was not able to prevent anything…."

Maria just shook her head and smiled "Heh thats why you have me silly to help out when you can't help." she nuzzled into the crook of Loki's neck and helped him stand. "Lets go home."

Loki smiled and held his fiance as he opened a portal back to Asgard. "Indeed. Lets go home Love" he said hugging her close but mentally thinking. "Never again will I allow him to control me." he said as he held her he noticed Maria had fallen asleep in his arms when they exited the portal and chuckled. "Heh you overdid yourself again darling." carrying his fiance bridal style, Loki laid her down on his bed once again to care for his loving bodyguard. The thought of a new day making him smile.

 **Author Notes**

 **Hi everyone welcome back to another chapter of The light in my darkness hope you all are doing amazing. So I wanted to add Thanos into the picture because of infinity wars and also Ragnorock. (also admin just wants him dead in the comics with a divine passion)**

 **Hannah: -.- mhmmm she really does hate him so do I**

 **Me: Screw dat bitch titan XD**

 **Anyway I hope you all enjoy this chapter and yes I apologize if the chapter just brushed the tiny bit of sadistic intent.**

 **So yeah leave a review in the comments to let me know if you all liked this chapter or not. :P Later and see you all in the next chapter. 3**


End file.
